


Falling Out of Love 你知道嗎

by Fengyang



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Divorce, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 96,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: 在八年的婚姻後，Erik和Charles決定離婚。他們因為共同監護權而依然住在同一棟房子裡，而隨著一年的分居時限開始倒數，Erik發現，他其實並不如想像中了解自己的丈夫和孩子。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **這總體而言不是一個快樂的故事** 。這個故事主要在說的是離婚，主角們會互相責怪， **請慎入** 。

你知道嗎？你的愛情並沒有比較特別。

 

※

 

很久以前——也許並不是真的這麼久，考慮到Charles跟他結婚不過是八年前的事，而那發生在他們結婚以後——Erik曾經在報紙上讀過一篇與未成年人莽撞的選擇有關的報導。

 

大概是紐約時報，或是隨便一份那時候他們訂閱的報紙，他已經記不太清楚了，只記得那一陣子因為一名未成年的少年酒駕造成的連環車禍，各類媒體鬧得沸沸揚揚的，吵得全是法律是否應該對未成年人比較寬容。

 

實際上他並不是真的很記得那篇報導，只隱約記得那份報導詳細地從生理以及精神層面分析如果那名少年有在事故中活下來，在造成了如此嚴重的事故以後，他為什麼仍應該在少年法庭受審。他記得自己讀到某些跟大腦的灰質有關的東西，還有一些他沒記住的術語，但是他記得最清楚的，是他在早晨的餐桌上把這篇報導讀給Charles聽時，從廚房端著他們的咖啡出來的Charles的反應。

 

他在Erik的大腿上坐下，隨手將咖啡放在餐桌上。Erik記得Charles看自己的眼神滿是愛意，記得他看著那雙彷彿在發光的雙眸，說他無法理解為什麼有人會做出如此毫無理智的事。

 

Charles給了他一個吻，說有一個演化理論認為青少年之所以做出看似無理智的選擇，除了大腦的灰質尚未發展完全，影響他們做出理智判斷以外，他們還恐懼死亡，但他們非但不會更加謹慎，反而會變得更莽撞，用這樣的方法向死亡叫囂『你無法抓到我』。

 

『 _但是他死了。_ 』Erik實際地指出。

 

『 _人們總是覺得自己是特別的。_ 』Charles回答。

 

『 _我不覺得我是特別的，我知道我有一天會死。_ 』

 

Charles露出戲謔的微笑，『 _年紀大的人傾向這麼想。_ 』

 

Erik對Charles口中的理論再無概念也知道自己的丈夫在調侃自己，所以他收緊環在Charles腰上的手，強勢地吻上對方。

 

Charles大笑起來，作勢掙扎，但很快地就開始回應他的吻。

 

他確實不覺得自己是特別的，至少在死亡這件事上，他知道人們終須一死。

 

但是他不知道，在某些程度上，他也確實覺得自己是特別的。他知道人們會離婚，也知道美國的離婚率一直在創新高，但是他總是覺得那是一個與他無關的統計數字、一個只會發生在別人身上的事。

 

人們總是覺得自己是特別的，直到現實給他們致命一擊。

 

所以當Erik同意離婚的時候，他應該要想一些更重要、更實際的事，像是離婚的手續、孩子們的監護權，或是隨便什麼離婚的時候人們要經歷的痛苦流程，但是他唯一可以想到的，就是那個死在撞擊中的孩子，想那一夜那個孩子醉醺醺的上車時，有沒有想過他會成為新聞中酒駕死亡的年輕駕駛。

 

大概是沒有吧，就跟他結婚時，也從來沒有想過有一天他會離婚一樣。

 

直到現實告訴他，他的愛情就跟所有的人一樣，毫無特別之處。

 

※

 

「你覺得孩子們過多久會發現？」Erik站在床邊，居高臨下地看著正跪在地上，將露營用的充氣床墊推向床尾的Charles。

 

「希望不要是在我們告訴他們之前。」Charles漫不經心地回答，從地上站起來。Erik往後一步，讓對方可以繞到床頭拿自己的枕頭。

 

「我們要怎麼告訴他們？」

 

Charles的動作短暫地停頓，「我不知道，」他將手中的枕頭扔到充氣床墊上，又轉過身去拿被收在櫥櫃裡的棉被，「我還沒真正想過這個問題。」他捧著棉被，站在打開的櫥櫃前歪過頭看著Erik，「我們應該找個時間討論這件事。」

 

 _我們應該怎麼討論這件事？_ Erik的思緒幾乎是在他的腦子中大喊。他看著Charles，後者用胳膊將櫥櫃門關上，又走到充氣床墊旁跪下。

 

他近乎麻木地看著Charles的動作，Charles放好枕頭，又將原本摺疊整齊的棉被攤開，熟練的動作像是早已這麼做過上百回。這很可笑，Charles當然做過，甚至Erik自己也做過，婚姻不是童話故事，不會就這麼幸福快樂地生活直到永遠。他們也會爭吵，為了一些當時看起來很重要，現在Erik卻完全想不起來的理由，然後Charles或Erik抓著自己的枕頭，怒氣沖沖地去睡客廳的沙發，或是各自佔據著床的一端，誰也不肯跟誰說話。

 

但是總是會有一個人妥協。他們是Charles跟Erik，他們在神前許下誓言，Erik不是一個特別虔誠的人，但是他承諾什麼時，他就會認真去做。他們本該愛彼此一輩子，不論好壞，不論疾病或健康，他們本該牽著彼此的手走過此生，就像那些爭吵後Charles或Erik站在門廊跟客廳的交界，問自己的丈夫什麼時候要回房間，或是那些在黑暗中悄悄探上彼此指尖，最後緊緊交握的手。

 

他們本該妥協，總有一個人要在那些爭吵中妥協，而非在死亡分開他們以前就鬆開交握的手。

 

然後Erik不得不妥協，因為Charles說「我們離婚吧。」，因為Charles說，「不，我的朋友，我們要的是不同的東西。」，因為Charles看起來並不快樂，不知道從什麼時候開始Charles開始變得不快樂，Erik不得不讓Charles走。

 

不快樂的Charles從地下室找出露營用的充氣床墊，取代客廳的沙發和只要伸出手就可以觸碰到彼此的床，Erik甚至都不能理解他怎麼可以如此冷靜地思考他們應該要分床睡這件事。

 

他看著Charles替自己整理出一張床，沒有辦法將那個背影與陽光下微笑著說 _我願意_ 的男人重疊在一起。陽光下Charles對著他微笑，閃爍著些許淚光的眼比所有Erik見過的藍色都還要濃烈，許下誓言時臉上有著怎麼樣也掩飾不住的幸福。客廳昏暗的燈光下Charles雙手環抱在胸前，靠在門廊與客廳交界的門框，問他是不是還在生自己的氣，面容因為背對著光線而模糊不清，但是Erik可以看見他眼中餘怒未消的怒火以及比怒火來得更清晰的愛意。

 

當他們相遇時，他們幾乎是立刻就變得親近。愛上Charles如此容易，不過十年，他們是怎麼從那裡走到這裡？

 

他想抓住Charles的肩膀用力搖晃，問他到底哪裡出了錯。他想親吻Charles，告訴他也許他們的婚姻本該衝突不斷，也許衝突是生活的一部份，他們不應該就這樣放棄。

 

但是當他真正開口時，他說的只有一個字，那個Charles神情疲憊地向他提離婚，告訴他說他們要的是不同的東西、他當年與他結婚時承諾的不是這樣的生活時的答案。

 

「好。」他說。

 

他們會找到一個方法告訴他們的孩子們他們即將要離婚的事，他搞砸了他的婚姻，但是他可以做好這個，他必須做好這個。

 

「很好。」Charles回答，鑽進棉被中。

 

Erik躺進床裡，以前這是他們的床，現在是他的了。他躺進床裡，關掉床頭燈，讓房間陷入一片黑暗。

 

黑暗放大了一切感知，Charles和他的呼吸聲、手臂因為棉被的涼意而浮起的小小疙瘩，一切的一切。

 

他將手在棉被中探向床的另外一邊，黑暗中，他可以聽見Charles的呼吸聲，但是他的指尖只碰到因為沒有人躺而冰涼的被褥。

 

這張床以前有這麼大嗎？他明明記得以前Charles擁著他睡時他總是只差幾公分就摔下床沿，明明記得以前孩子們在週末早晨硬擠到他們兩個人中間睡時，他常常因為床太小而被擠下床。

 

那是多久以前的事了？因為快摔下床而不得不叫Charles睡過去一些，黑暗中Charles在他耳邊大笑，身體故意地朝他貼得更緊？因為有一半身體懸在空中而猛地驚醒，一睜開眼就看見自己的家人擠在一起熟睡的模樣？

 

他想不起來，正如他不知道他的生活什麼時候演變成現在這樣。

 

「Charles，」他遲疑地開口，「你不一定要睡地上，地板很冷—」

 

「快睡吧，Erik，你明天還要早起工作。」Charles的聲音在黑暗中傳來。

 

Charles在陽光下對他微笑，他以為自己找到了一生一世的真愛。Charles在只開了一盞床頭燈的臥室中跟他提離婚，他才應該是心碎的那個人，可是Charles看他的眼神就好像他會因此死去，好像如果Erik不讓他離開，他會因此死去。

 

他會嗎？什麼時候愛意蕩然無存，與他的婚姻變成牢籠？什麼時候Charles的唇邊不再掛著笑容，什麼時候他不再能夠讓Charles露出笑容？

 

「晚安。」

 

「晚安。」Charles的回答輕得像是嘆息。

 

而Erik唯一能想的，就是那句晚安本該伴隨著一個吻與對方溫暖的體溫。


	2. Chapter 2

你知道嗎？從你決定離婚的那一刻，你最親近的人就變成了你的敵人。

 

※

 

第二天早上，Erik起床的時候，Charles已經不在房間裡了。

 

這很不尋常，通常Erik是他們兩人裡比較早起的那一個。他習慣晨跑，這是他維持體能跟消耗壓力的方法，也是他一天之中少數可以獨處的時間。早晨城市尚未忙碌起來以前相對清新的空氣有助於他的思考，他習慣在這段時間為一整天的忙碌作出計畫。

 

他睜開眼，因為昨晚太晚才睡著而頭痛欲裂。房間中靜悄悄地，顯示只有他一個人在房間。嚴重的睡眠不足讓他的腦子花了幾秒鐘才開始運轉，然後他突然想起來了，Charles昨夜跟他提離婚。

 

他猛地坐起身，Charles的枕頭好好地放在原位，他又傾過身，床尾空無一物。Erik躺回床裡，懷疑這一切只是一場太過真實的惡夢，那是Charles，Charles愛他甚過一切，Charles不可能跟他提離婚。

 

這只是一場愚蠢的夢，就好像那個他曾經夢過Charles外遇的夢，當他告訴Charles這個夢，並強調夢裡的人是一個有著紅髮的女人時，Charles只是一臉無辜地問他有沒有可能是他戴著假髮。

 

他愛Charles這麼問他時無辜又調皮的笑容，那是一場愚蠢的夢，過分真實，讓他直到被驚醒，都沒有意識到自己其實是在作夢。Charles的笑容和後來的吻安撫了他因為那愚蠢的夢而引起的不安，他一次又一次地親吻Erik，告訴Erik那只是一場愚蠢的夢，他不會太過擔心。

 

這一次也一樣，只是一場愚蠢的夢。Charles會愛這個夢，也許還會問他是不是因為那個有著紅髮的女人所以他們才會離婚，那個穿著藍色裙子的紅髮女人已經成為他們兩人之間的內部笑話之一，Charles愛極了那個笑話，那一年萬聖節他們帶著孩子們去萬聖節的服裝店買衣服時，甚至拿著一頂紅色假髮試著戴到他頭上過。

 

Erik又在床上躺了幾分鐘才下床走進更衣室，更衣室的門關著，讓他更加放下心來。這代表Charles還沒有換外出的衣服，所以他肯定還在家，沒有離開，因為Charles換完衣服後從來不會記得關更衣室的門。他們剛結婚時經常因為這一類的事情吵架，Charles的生活習慣很糟糕，總是會忘記關更衣室的門或是把自己用過的盤子放進水槽，這樣的情況一直到他們領養Wanda跟Peter以後才開始好轉。

 

但當他一打開更衣室的門，Erik就知道自己錯了，而且錯得離譜。被收起的充氣床墊安靜地躺在更衣室的一角，上面還放著摺疊整齊的棉被，嘲笑著Erik的無知。離婚不是一個睜開眼就可以結束的惡夢，而是真實、正在發生，且會持續發生的事。

 

他走進更衣室，從自己的衣櫃中拿出運動服換上。Charles的睡衣已經在洗衣籃裡，Erik看著洗衣籃中待洗的衣物，面無表情地將自己的睡衣扔到洗衣籃旁的地上，並在心中備註要去買一個新的洗衣籃，畢竟他們已經要 **離婚** 了，要洗的衣服放在一起已經不再合適。

 

他關上更衣室的門，試著讓自己不去想Charles記得關更衣室的門不是因為他，而是因為Charles不希望孩子們看見他們分床睡的證據這件事。

 

※

 

Erik下樓的時候，Charles獨自一人坐在廚房的高腳椅上。時間還沒有到孩子們應該起床的時間，他就這麼坐在那裡，兩手捧著一個馬克杯，怔怔地看著對面的冰箱一動也不動。

 

大概是Erik下樓的腳步聲驚動了他，他轉過頭看向Erik。Erik停下腳步，站在樓梯一半的位置，視線越過半個屋子和廚房中的Charles對上。Charles穿著一身深色的西裝，鬍子刮得乾乾淨淨，從臉上憔悴的模樣看起來昨夜也沒有睡好。

 

 _你應得的。_ Erik想，那一瞬間心中有一種扭曲的快意。他沒有辦法控制自己想如果Charles不提離婚，這一切都不會發生。是Charles的錯讓他們落入現在的處境，否則Erik本來可以上前，問他是什麼讓他失眠，聽他抱怨工作上的事，或是跟他一起想辦法解決不論是什麼在困擾Charles的問題。

 

但是Charles跟他提離婚，毫無徵兆，沒有任何理由，絲毫不肯為他們的感情做出任何努力，Erik求過他，告訴過他不管是什麼，他們都可以解決，是Charles自己不肯。

 

所以這也是Charles應得的。是Charles不要他，所以不能怪Erik收回自己的感情。

 

「早安。」Charles率先打破沉默。他的聲音有一些沙啞，Erik無法制止自己想那是因為沒睡好還是因為Charles哭過。

 

「早安。」Erik疏離地回答。

 

「你明天有空嗎？」Charles問，「我今天會聯絡律師，我在想也許我們可以找個時間討論一下這一切。」

 

_你就這麼急著離開我？你在我身邊就這麼無法忍受？_

 

Erik想對Charles大吼，質問他到底是怎麼回事，但是他只是冷漠地點頭，「中午？那是我唯一有空的時間。」

 

他不曾跟Charles說過這樣的話，如果Charles需要，他會為了Charles移開所有的事，但Charles自己放棄了那項特權，他已經不再是Erik需要特地在行程表上空出時間的人了。

 

如果Charles想在工作的時間見他，他自然可以等他有空的時候。

 

「中午我跟一個學生有約。」Charles苦惱地皺起眉，自言自語地道，「但是我想我可以跟他改時間。」

 

「那是你的選擇。」Erik重新跨開腳步，走完剩下的樓梯。他一直走到通往門廳的門，都還能感覺到Charles追隨著他背影的視線。他沒有回頭，伸手打開門走進門廳，卻放慢自己穿鞋子的速度，等著Charles過來告訴他說他錯了，說讓律師見鬼去，說離婚是一個愚蠢的念頭，說他們不應該離婚，說他們應該愛彼此直到永遠。

 

Charles沒有，一直到Erik穿好鞋子，Charles都沒有過來。Erik打開大門，走進初秋蕭索的街道裡。

 

那一個早晨他花了比平常更長的時間跑步，跑得比平常更快更遠，直到他氣喘吁吁，心臟在胸腔瘋狂跳動，喘得幾乎無法呼吸，才終於拖著沉重的步伐往回家的方向跑。但是那裡真的還是他的家嗎？家是一家人住在一起的地方，現在Charles不想當他的家人了，那裡還能夠算是他們的家嗎？

 

回去的路程比他離開的時候困難得多，當他出門時，他唯一能想的就是離那裡越遠越好，彷彿只要他跑得夠快，那些東西就不會追上他。但是隨著周圍街道的景色越來越熟悉，他不知不覺地放慢腳步，慢慢地走回那棟應該是他的家的房子。

 

房子裡沒有人，他在外面待得太久，早就過了平常孩子們出門上課的時間。事實上，也過了他應該出門上班的時間。他將鑰匙扔進鑰匙盤——那裡面空無一物，Charles今天早上沒有課，想必是提早出門了，他現在就連與Erik相處一分一秒也無法忍耐——上樓先打電話告訴自己的秘書他今天會晚點到公司，才進浴室洗澡。

 

整棟屋子很安靜，沒有半點聲音。Erik扭開水，水柱打破寂靜，冰冷的水柱打在他的身上，讓他原本就緊繃的肌肉因為太低的溫度而變得更加緊繃。

 

他沒有閃躲，幾近自虐地讓自己感覺著那刺骨的寒意。幾秒鐘以後，水開始變溫，Erik站在那裡，看著隨著水溫升高而開始氤氳出霧氣的淋浴間，閉上眼，走到水柱正下方，讓水柱打溼自己的頭髮。

 

閉上眼的世界很安靜，除了水聲，安靜得就像只剩下他自己。而現在他也的確只剩下他自己了，Charles不要他了，他不知道他做了什麼，不知道他做錯了什麼還是沒做什麼，但是Charles不要他了，那個在神前承諾會愛他一生一世的Charles不要他了，而他甚至不知道到底是為了什麼。

 

他收緊拳，將唇抿得死緊。

 

而他直到舌尖嚐到淡得幾乎不存在的鹹味，才知道自己終究還是哭了出來。

 

※

 

「這倒新奇。」Emma在Erik到公司後沒多久走進他的辦公室，「你今天遲到了，你從來不遲到的。」

 

「閉嘴，Emma，我現在沒心情。」Erik沒有移開自己在電腦螢幕上的視線，而是讓自己專心在檢查郵件上。

 

那是一個錯誤的決定，因為當Erik眼角的餘光看到Emma白色的套裝時，她正半靠在他的辦公桌邊緣。

 

他抬起頭，Emma挑眉看著他，「怎麼，那群老頭終於發現你升得太快，決定不讓你參加這次股權合夥人的競爭了？」

 

「妳倒這麼希望。」Erik冷冷地戳破她的幻想。

 

Emma聳聳肩，「一個女孩有權利作夢，你退出後我就會是最有希望的人選。」

 

「我沒有要退出。」Erik冰冷地道，「現在妳可以滾了。」

 

「在不知道是什麼讓你這麼心煩的情況嗎？」Emma露出一個虛假的微笑，「永遠不可能，親愛的。」

 

她的身體在辦公桌上倚向他，Erik的眼眨也不眨地跟她對峙。Emma的工作能力很強，那一點毫無疑問，但是如果她不要總是穿著如此暴露，他也許會更認可她的處事方法也不一定。

 

「那有起過作用嗎？」他用眼神示意對方太低的領口，從他的角度那幾乎毫無遮蔽作用。

 

Emma臉上的笑容變得更燦爛，「有時候。」她坐直身體，姿態優雅地理了理自己本來就已經熨燙得無懈可擊的套裝。「真可惜這對你不起作用，真希望我是在你結婚以前遇到你，我們聯手可以—」她猛地停頓，看著他的眼因為驚訝而緩緩睜大。

 

Erik真恨這個有時候彷彿可以讀心的女人。

 

「Charles做了什麼？」她問，「可以讓你這麼生氣，我一定得學起來。」

 

Erik再次把視線移回電腦的螢幕上，「不關妳的事。」他不耐煩地說，「除此之外，我不記得你們的交情有好到可以直呼名字。」

 

「Charles說我可以叫他Charles。」Emma反駁，親暱的態度好像她跟Charles是認識多年的朋友，天曉得他們只在一年一次的聖誕晚宴上見過幾次面，「除此之外，我叫你Erik，為什麼我不能叫他Charles？」

 

「我不介意妳叫我Lehnsherr。」

 

Emma臉上虛假的笑容變得更燦爛，「Erik，請告訴我你沒有氣走Charles。」

 

再一次地，Erik恨這個有時候彷彿可以讀心的女人。

 

「妳為什麼覺得是我的錯？」他不悅地問。

 

「因為Charles是整個世界裡唯一一個可以忍受你的渾蛋的人。」Emma毫不遲疑地說。

 

Erik可以感覺到自己的眼角抽蓄了一下，「既然這個整個世界裡唯一一個可以忍受我的人決定離開我了，妳現在也可以離開了，否則我不介意叫保安上來。」

 

他拿起電話，作勢要通知保安。無法抑止的憤怒在他的血管中橫衝直撞，他很生氣，又生氣又傷心。他可以感覺到他的脾氣即將失去控制，如果Emma再不識相地滾出去，還他一個安靜的空間，他也許會等不及保安趕到，就動手親自把她趕出去。

 

「噢，親愛的。」Emma說，不再掛著那討厭的笑容，「怎麼了？」她柔聲問。

 

Emma從他進這間公司開始就一直是他的競爭對手，他們一起從底層做起，彼此競爭，一直到各自擁有現在的職位。她作風強悍，能力優秀，大部分的時候都讓人無法忍受。他們一直處於敵對的狀態，可是這麼多年的時間過去，他們也的確發展出一種近似於朋友的關係。

 

用這種語氣說話的Emma是他的朋友Emma，而不是那個被底層員工稱為白皇后的女人。

 

那句話像是有魔法般抽走Erik全部的怒火跟力氣，他將話筒扔回電話座，往後陷近皮椅中。原本旺盛的怒火就這麼消了下去，就好像壁爐中原本濃烈的火焰在燃燒殆盡後除了灰燼什麼也沒剩下。

 

「我不知道，」他低聲道，「我昨天工作到很晚，到家的時候孩子們已經睡了，我本來以為他也是，我告訴過他如果我加班不要等我，但是他......」他不得不停住，直到稍微控制住自己的情緒才又開口，「他想離婚。」

 

「為什麼？」Emma的聲音中有著掩不住的驚訝。

 

Erik自嘲地扯起嘴角，人們總覺得當事人一定會知道，但事實的真相是，他見鬼地毫無概念。在Charles跟他提離婚以前，他完全沒有想過有一天他會離婚。「我一點概念也沒有。」

 

「他外遇了嗎？」Emma皺眉，「告訴我，Erik，他對你劈腿了嗎？」

 

她語調的改變暗示著如果Erik的回答是肯定的答案，她會立刻動手對付Charles。有一部份的Erik很羨慕她可以立刻就整理好自己的情緒，進入備戰狀態，他希望自己也可以，那麼昨夜他就不會不顧尊嚴地求Charles跟他一起努力，不管是什麼阻擋在他們中間，不要就這麼放棄他們之間的一切。

 

「不，他不會這麼做。」他回答，仍舊可以感覺到昨夜Charles哭著告訴他說他們要的是不一樣的東西時，那種不得不抽空自己所有的情緒，才不會立刻死於心碎的疼痛。

 

Charles發著抖，哭著告訴他說他們要的是不同的東西，但是他怎麼敢？他怎麼敢哭得這麼傷心，表現得好像Erik才是那個要放棄的人？

 

「你確定嗎？」Emma追問，「人們不會毫無徵兆的離婚，肯定有什麼原因。」

 

「不管是什麼，我都不知道，也不在乎。」Erik對這場對話感到厭煩不已，對這一切都感到厭煩不已，「聽著，我已經同意了，所以不管他想離婚的原因是什麼，都已經不重要了，我們會離婚，就這麼簡單，我只想要這件事快點解決。」

 

「你需要我做任何事嗎？」Emma問，其中一個Erik對她最讚賞的特質就是她做事情從來不拖泥帶水，「我可以問Sebastian律師的電話，他的律師在他離婚的時候表現得很好。」

 

如果不是在這樣的情況下，Erik也許會笑出來的，他從來沒喜歡過Emma的新任男朋友。「我告訴過妳Shaw對妳來說年紀太大了。」

 

Emma聳聳肩，「我知道。」

 

但是她不在乎，他知道，因為他當年也沒有在乎過。

 

Charles是學者，Erik是商人。Charles個性和善，Erik個性好勝。他們就像磁性中的正極與負極，正負不分好壞，就只是單純表示他們是兩個不同的極端。他們剛在一起時他們身邊沒有人認為他們的感情會長久，因為所有人都覺得他們不適合彼此。

 

但是他們不知道嗎？作為漩渦中心，他們怎麼可能不知道他們的處世方式差別有多麼大？

 

他們只是不在乎罷了，因為愛情來得如此突然，來得如此強烈，跟可以相愛比起來，其他的一切都不重要。

 

也許愛情本就沒有什麼理智可言，愛上的時候沒有，不愛的時候也沒有。它就只是發生了，就像墜入情網，就像離開情網，毫無理智，就只是這麼發生了。

 

「Charles的律師會處理所有跟離婚有關的事，」Erik告訴Emma。他曲起手指，按摩著自己疼痛的額際，一邊想著應該讓祕書去買盒阿斯匹靈，「申請離婚，處理監護權，財產分割，那之類的事。」

 

「那你的律師呢？」

 

Erik停下按摩的動作，抬起頭看向靠坐在自己的辦公桌沿的Emma。「我們已經有律師了。」他疲倦地重複，不知道Emma到底在問什麼。

 

「他有一個律師，你沒有。」Emma站起來，順手撫平身上套裝的皺褶，「你得給自己找一個的律師。」

 

Erik覺得自己的頭痛得更加厲害，讓他整個早上都無法好好思考。「我們為什麼不能用同一個律師就好？」

 

「因為那是 **他的** 律師，不是你的。當你們利益有衝突的時候，你以為他的律師會以誰的利益為優先？你必須保護自己的利益。」

 

「他從他父親那裡繼承來的財富比我這輩子可以賺到的全部總和都來得多，如果說要保護利益，他才是應該要擔心的那個人。」Erik實際地指出。

 

「監護權呢？」Emma反問，「你敢肯定他不會在監護權上從背後捅你一刀？」

 

這下Erik無法反駁了。從小優越的物質生活讓Charles不看重物質，但是他知道Charles有多愛孩子，也知道Charles永遠不可能放棄孩子。

 

「Charles不是這種人。」半晌後，他虛弱地反駁。「我們會有共同監護權。」

 

「我很確定他不是，但這是戰爭，你得做好最壞的打算。」Emma站起來，不容拒絕地道，「你需要替自己找一個律師，我會替你聯絡Sebastian的律師，下午空一個小時出來和他談談，清醒點，Erik，你們已經要離婚了，已經沒有『你們』了，只有你跟他，他是你的敵人，你得打起精神，不然你有可能會失去一切。」

 

Erik應該要反駁的，但是他沒有辦法，因為Emma最後一句話是對的，Charles跟他已經不再是一個整體，而是敵對的雙方。


	3. Chapter 3

你知道嗎？離婚會讓你感到無所適從，因為你不知道少掉你更好的那一半*，你還剩下什麼。

 

※

 

下午，Erik去見了Emma早上跟他提過的律師。

 

去對方的事務所見面是Emma的主意，她堅持這會讓他『更快進入狀況』，還說他可以藉這個機會看看對方的辦公環境，判斷這間事務所是不是他想要的，但這兩者都不是Erik決定接受這個建議的原因。

 

他決定去對方的律師事務所，只是因為他不想待在辦公室裡。通常他對自己的工作充滿熱情，但這個早晨他的效率奇差。他不想回電子郵件、不想審閱新交上來的報告書、不想接電話、不想開會。

 

事實上，是什麼都不想做。

 

因為每當他低下頭準備開始回覆電子郵件，他就會看見鍵盤上的字母扭曲成Charles提出離婚時說的每一個字；因為每當他打開一份報告書，他就會想到那些他甚至不知道是什麼的問題造成了他婚姻的破裂，也許他也會看漏這些報告書中的問題；因為每當他拿起話筒，他就會聽到Charles說他們想要的是不同的東西的聲音；因為每當他想到自己在會議上要做出決策，他就會想到如果他連自己的生活都弄得一團糟，他有什麼資格為這麼多人做決定。

 

他讓祕書擋住所有電話跟訪客，取消所有的行程，將面向辦公室那一面的百葉窗拉起，遮擋住所有人的視線。

 

哪裡出了錯？他一直以為自己做得很好，他是最年輕的股權合夥人候選人之一，他在公司裡晉升的速度比誰都快，他越來越有能力給自己的家人提供更穩定的生活環境，但是他的丈夫要離開他。

 

他的丈夫要離開他。

 

Charles要離開他。

 

那個熱愛所有一切，總是能夠找到理由去喜歡一個東西、一個人的Charles要離開他。

 

他真的如此糟糕嗎？糟糕到他最親近的人決定離開他？糟糕到總是能夠找到理由去喜歡一個人的Charles決定他不值得他的愛？

 

他願意做任何事留住Charles，可是Charles說沒有什麼是可以做的，沒有什麼是可以被改變的。

 

Charles不愛他，Charles在他身邊不快樂，Charles想離開。

 

他怎麼能拒絕Charles？當Charles哭著要求離開，他怎麼能殘忍地拒絕Charles？

 

他對著電腦螢幕發怔，因為太久沒有使用，螢幕暗了下去。他怔怔地看著自己在螢幕中的倒影，想著Charles曾經愛過螢幕中的那個人，想著螢幕中的那個人這麼失敗， **他** 這麼失敗，讓他的伴侶決定離開他。

 

現在呢？沒有了Charles，他還剩下什麼？Wanda跟Peter？如果他們也覺得他很失敗怎麼辦？如果他們想跟Charles一起離開他怎麼辦？又或者……如果他們留下，最終卻發現他很失敗怎麼辦？如果他們最終跟Charles一樣失望怎麼辦？

 

他讓自己想像沒有他們的生活，將臉埋進掌心。

 

他一直知道自己想要什麼，最頂尖的學校、最好的工作。遇上Charles是意外，可是當他看到Charles，他立刻就知道這就是他要的人。

 

他在比自己預估的要年輕得多的年紀結婚，為了那他必須修改自己的人生計劃，但是那從來不是問題，因為那個人是Charles，他沒有辦法想像自己以後的生活沒有Charles。

 

然後他們迎來了Wanda跟Peter，他必須再次修改自己的人生計劃，孩子們被領養時已經到了開始懂事的年紀，但是畢竟仍是孩子，他們手忙腳亂地適應了生活中多了兩個需要他們照顧的孩子的生活，但是那依然不是問題，因為Charles跟他一起。

 

他一直知道自己想要什麼，生活中充滿變數，他不止一次修改過自己的人生計劃，但是他一直知道自己想要什麼。

 

直到現在。

 

在所有的變數中，他從來沒有想過的，一個沒有Charles的生活。

 

沒有Charles，沒有Wanda跟Peter，沒有他的家人，他還剩下什麼？

 

一份工作？一間角落的辦公室？

 

他抬起頭，環顧著自己的辦公室。他還記得自己剛搬進這間辦公室時，他的家人們多麼自豪。

 

Charles宣布他們應該出去慶祝，他們換上正式的服裝，難得奢侈地在上城區一間高級餐廳吃晚餐。

 

那一頓晚餐是災難，孩子們年紀太小，還不會很好地使用刀叉，卻因為隔壁桌點了龍蝦而吵著要吃一樣的東西。他們給孩子點了龍蝦，結果整個晚餐都在教孩子們怎麼把龍蝦肉用出來，根本沒時間好好吃飯跟說話。

 

那些龍蝦其實是處理過的，只要找對角度很輕易就可以用出來。侍者上前提議廚房可以幫孩子們把食物處理成方便進食的大小，被Charles溫和但堅定地拒絕。

 

他說，他們終究是要學會的。

 

因為要照顧孩子們，他很確定那一晚Charles跟他一樣吃到的全是冷掉的食物，但是當他看到孩子們因為終於摸索到正確的角度而終於成功用出自己的食物那驚喜的表情時，他沒有辦法比那一刻更驕傲。

 

回程的路上孩子們睡著了，他們總算能夠好好說話，Charles說他多麼為他感到驕傲，Erik在等紅燈時轉頭過去看坐在副駕駛座的Charles，後者含笑回望，覺得所有的一切付出都是值得的。

 

到家後又是一陣折騰，好不容易孩子們換上睡衣、刷過牙，乖乖地上床睡覺。他回到一樓，發現Charles把打包的食物加熱，重新擺盤，並在廚房的流理台上點了蠟燭。

 

他甚至開了一瓶紅酒，Erik優雅入座，兩人坐在廚房的高腳椅上吃因為重新加熱而有些太老，但依然美味的晚餐，分享著喝完那一瓶紅酒。

 

他還記得開車回家時車裡因為太過安靜而可以聽見車子行進時的聲音、記得孩子們在後照鏡裡熟睡的臉、記得Charles在昏暗的車廂中側過頭對他微笑時唇角的弧度。

 

他還記得那天晚上他聞到食物的味道走進廚房，Charles隔著廚房對他微笑、記得蠟燭的火焰晃動時造成的光影、記得他們酒杯輕撞時發出的清脆聲響、記得喝過酒的Charles微醺地靠著自己的頸側悶悶的笑聲。

 

他說他為他感到驕傲，說他愛他，說他是世界上最好的丈夫跟父親。

 

而那不過是三年多前的事，彼時他擁有所有想要的一切，擁有那一個階段所有他想要的一切，也知道自己想要的未來是什麼樣子，知道自己為了什麼而努力。

 

他一直知道自己想要什麼，直到現在。自從他的父親過世以後，這是他第一次不知道應該要怎麼辦，不知道自己想要什麼。

 

他想要Charles愛他，他一直都是，但Charles不愛他，不再愛他，而他不知道除了Charles，他還想要什麼。

 

他站起來，從衣帽架上拿過自己的外套，離開這間曾經他必須付出無數努力才能擁有的辦公室。

 

※

 

那間律師事務所並不遠，考慮到曼哈頓島的大小與建築物的密集度，下城區所有的東西幾乎全在步行範圍。他走路去見了那名律師，只花了十五分鐘就決定聘請對方。

 

離婚，不管那代表什麼，毫無意外地比他原本想像得要困難且複雜得多。他不想打官司，也懷疑Charles會跟他打，所以他們的選擇是無爭議離婚，但無爭議離婚並不只是兩人一同在書記員的辦公室申請，並等待二十四小時就可以。紐約州要求離婚必須要有法律上的依據，他們唯一符合要求的依據是分居協議，而分居協議必須維持至少一年。

 

多可笑，你只需要等待二十四小時結婚，卻需要等待一年才能離婚，好像就連你的國家都比你在乎你的婚姻，或是只是想要透過這樣漫長的過程作為他們錯誤選擇的懲罰。

 

但這的確是懲罰，不是嗎？一場失敗的婚姻？差別只在於也許對Charles而言，這場婚姻本身也許更像是懲罰。

 

Erik離開事務所，站在十字路口，不確定自己要去哪裡。他不想回公司，也不想回那光是存在就會提醒著他的失敗，他曾經稱為家的房子，更顯而易見地不能去學校找Charles。

 

曾經Charles愛極了他這麼做，一個臨時的午餐，一份外帶的三明治就可以讓Charles又驚又喜，現在只怕Charles不再歡迎他這麼做了，Erik已經不再是被歡迎不打招呼就突然出現在他的工作地點的人。

 

Erik停下腳步，駐足看著這座他生活了好幾年的城市。路上的行人行色匆匆，讓他忍不住好奇他們怎麼每一個人都有地方可以去，好奇怎麼所有的人都比他幸運，有可以去的地方。無處可去的他隨意挑了一個方向，遠遠地看見一個棕色的尖頂，古老的建築風格在大樓林立的街區顯得特別突兀。

 

那是三一教堂，他知道這座教堂存在，這座年代久遠的教堂距離他工作的地方只有幾條街的距離，他只是從來沒有真的停下來過好好地看過它。步行快速的人們不斷超越他，Erik在三一教堂前停下，一名穿著套裝的女性差點撞上他，發出不滿的聲音後又匆匆離去。Erik不怎麼介意地把視線從對方的背影移回那棟古老的建築上，想著獲得緩刑的死刑犯是不是像他一樣的感覺，那種鬆了一口氣，又希望自己早日死去，不再需要承受這種即將死亡的折磨的感覺。

 

他在那裡待了幾分鐘，轉身離開。他依然不知道自己要去哪裡，只能隨便挑了一個方向走。他本意是想擺脫熟悉的地方，讓他可以不去想他失敗的婚姻，可是每一個角落都有Charles的影子，Charles在街角的咖啡廳跟他吃午餐，Charles在地鐵站入口看見他後驚喜地向他跑來，Charles勾著他的手臂，笑著跟自己一起開會的同事介紹他是他更好的那一半。

 

那個詞讓Erik的心猛地收緊，Charles確實是他更好的那一半，他一直不是一個幸運的人，必須努力才能擁有現在的一切，但遇上Charles是他這輩子走過最大的好運。他不知道自己走了什麼好運Charles才會跟他在一起，他們相遇時他一無所有，Charles本可以生活在上東區的豪華公寓裡，或是像是他在威徹斯特的老家那樣的莊園裡，但是因為他，Charles和他一起生活在下城區的房子裡，願意每天花上雙倍的時間通勤。

 

難怪Charles會後悔，他是Erik更好的那一半，但是Erik不是他更好的那一半。人們本該與會讓自己更好的人在一起，Erik卻連最基本的，讓Charles過他本來可以過得生活都做不到，難怪Charles後悔了，難怪Charles想要離開。

 

一台校車從他身邊呼嘯而過，Erik回過神，發現自己竟不知不覺間走到孩子們的學校。那是一間公立學校，如果不是因為他，Wanda跟Peter本來可以上私立學校，生活在完全不同的世界，就像是Charles曾經擁有，卻為了Erik不得不放棄的生活。

 

因為接近放學時間，大門旁聚集了不少家長。Erik站在那裡，等著，想著也許他應該放棄監護權，孩子們跟著Charles遠比跟著他要來得好。

 

鈴聲響起，幾分鐘後大門敞開，孩子們陸陸續續地出來。有一些人走向自己在外面等待的大人，但更多地走向一旁等待的校車。

 

他甚至不知道自己在等待什麼，他看著那些因為下課而嘰嘰喳喳聊著天的孩子，他們看起來如此生氣蓬勃，轉過身準備離開。

 

「 _Vati_ ！」他剛走幾步，就聽見一個聲音喊道。

 

女孩的聲音其實不大，考慮到附近的吵雜程度，就顯得更小了，但一個父親永遠也不會漏聽自己的孩子叫自己的聲音。

 

他轉過身，看見Wanda正奮力朝他揮著手。她幾乎被淹沒在人潮裡，正艱辛地朝他跑來。

 

她朝自己跑來的身影像是劈開厚重雲層的陽光，Erik跟著跑向她，蹲下身將女孩擁進自己的懷抱。

 

她在他懷中，這麼小，這麼溫暖，而這是他的寶貝，他不敢相信自己竟然想過放棄她，放棄他們，不敢相信在這麼短暫的一瞬間，竟然真地想過放棄他們，讓他們永遠離開自己的生活。

 

「你今天早上不在家。」Wanda軟軟地抱怨。

 

Erik將她摟得更緊，淚水幾乎奪眶而出。「我知道，我很抱歉。」

 

_我很抱歉我不在那裡。我很抱歉我失敗了。我很抱歉我不是一個好父親。我很抱歉我不能像當初承諾的那樣給你們一個家。_

 

「沒關係，」他善解人意的女兒回答，「我原諒你。」

 

_妳不會的。當妳知道發生了什麼，妳不會原諒我。妳會恨我，就像Charles一樣。_

 

他咬住下唇，死命不讓自己真的哭出來，女孩在他懷中不舒服地動了動，意識到自己抱得太緊的Erik強迫自己放開她。

 

「我們要去找Peter。」Wanda告訴他，拉著他往校車的方向走。「他大概已經在校車裡了。」

 

她讓Erik在一旁等著，自己鑽進校車。不到一分鐘後，她拉著一臉半信半疑的Peter出來，身後還跟著一名年輕的女老師。

 

「我告訴你 _Vati_ 來接我們。」Wanda一臉得意地告訴因為驚訝而瞪大眼的Peter。

 

男孩掙脫自己姐姐，跑向Erik，將Erik撞得滿懷。「 _Vati_ ！」他開心地大喊。

 

Erik親暱地揉了揉男孩的頭髮，朝和Wanda一起向他走來的女老師微微頷首。

 

「很高興認識你，你是—」女老師詢問地看著他。

 

「這是 _Vati_ ！」仍然抱著他的腿的Peter炫耀似地道。

 

「 _Vati_ 是德文的父親。」Erik鬆開自己抱著Peter的手，對女性的老師伸出手，「Erik Lehnsherr，我是他們的父親。」

 

「Moira MacTaggert，我是他們的老師。」MacTaggert女士握住他的手，然後又很快鬆開，臉上仍是那種警惕的表情，「我從來沒見過你。」

 

「Vati的工作很忙。」這次回答的是Wanda。

 

「為什麼你今天不用工作？」Peter問，小臉變得嚴肅，「你被開除了嗎？」

 

Erik差點被自己的口水嗆到，「不。」他不可思議地看著自己年紀小得遠不該知道開除這個單詞代表什麼的兒子，「你為什麼會這麼想？」

 

「學校裡的清潔工換人了，」MacTaggert女士面色尷尬地解釋，「我想他們是休息時間的時候從大一點的孩子那裡聽來這個字。」

 

「我沒有被開除。」Erik哭笑不得地告訴自己大概根本不知道那是什麼意思的兒子，直覺Charles一定會喜歡這個故事，然後又立刻想起Charles已經不會在乎所有跟他有關的事了。「謝謝妳對他們的照顧，今天我會帶他們回家。」他告訴MacTaggert女士。

 

MacTaggert女士拿出手機，「我希望你不會介意，但是我必須通知Charles。」

 

Erik蹙起眉，「我是他們的父親。」

 

「我知道。」MacTaggert女士回答，「但是他們平常都是坐校車回家，這是我的義務。」

 

「當然。」Erik回答，皺著眉看著對方在通訊錄中找出Charles的電話。

 

「Charles，我是Moira。」電話接通後，她輕快地道，Erik無法自己地注意到她用的是名字而不是姓氏，「不，孩子們很好，我只是想跟你確認孩子們今天不會坐校車回家，他們的父親會帶—」她停頓，看向Erik的眼神變得警惕，「當然。」她把手機遞給Erik，「Charles想跟你說話。」

 

Erik接過電話。

 

「Erik？」Charles的聲音從電話的那一端傳來。他的聲音聽起來十分疲倦，Erik可以感覺到自己的心臟猛地收縮。

 

「是我，Charles。」他回答，「我剛好在附近。」

 

Charles沉默半晌，「我知道了，你會直接帶他們回家嗎？」

 

他說回家。Erik喉頭發緊，「嗯。」

 

「把電話還給Moira吧。」Charles輕嘆。

 

Erik把手機還給MacTaggert女士，她又回了幾句，結束電話。「我很抱歉，當Charles說她不知道你會來接他們時，有一瞬間我以為你不是你說的人。」她對他露出一個友善的微笑，「這是跟孩子的安全有關的事，在這上面小心一點總是沒錯，我希望你不會介意。」

 

Erik微微搖頭，「不，當然不會。」

 

 

 

 

 

*更好的那一半，better half，指伴侶，但是比起來我更喜歡直譯的意思，一個人的伴侶應該是會給你動力，讓你想要變得更好的那個人。


	4. Chapter 4

你知道嗎？有些時候，一切可以顯得完全正常，然後在下一刻完全分崩離析。

 

※

 

因為車子仍停在公司，Erik在路邊攔了一輛計程車載他和孩子們回家。孩子們像往常一樣坐在後座，Erik則因為後面位置不夠而坐在副駕駛座。

 

倒不是說他沒坐過副駕駛座，Charles和他一起出門時他們兩人總是輪流開車。他們剛結婚的那一年倒是Charles開車比較多，因為那時候他們只有一台車，所以總是由工作地點比較遠的Charles開車先送他去上班，再開車去學校。

 

那時候為了配合Charles工作的時間，他一直到他們因為孩子而買第二台車以前都是辦公室裡最早到，又最晚回家的那幾個人之一。後來為了方便接送孩子，他們買了第二台車，一開始他們仍然輪流開，但後來他們發現Charles是他們兩人裡更擅長應付孩子們古靈精怪的問題的那一個，所以全家一起出門時開車的人逐漸變成他，Charles則負責照顧孩子。

 

Erik坐在副駕駛座，側過身確認孩子們有繫上安全帶，跟平常相反的方向讓他感到極度不習慣。

 

「 _Vati_ ，為什麼你今天沒有開車？」Wanda問道。

 

「我有，只是停在公司。」Erik回答。

 

「為什麼停在公司？」Wanda繼續問。

 

這通常代表一連串問題的開端，Erik沒可能告訴孩子們真實的情況，只能避重就輕地說自己下午不在公司，後來又沒機會回去取車，接著把話題導向他們今天在學校做了什麼上。

 

孩子們開始你一言我一語地說起來，Erik聽他們興奮地跟自己分享今天上課時發生的趣事——Peter在下課時間時試吃了朋友在食物課上烤的馬芬，結果吃了才知道對方烤那個蔓越莓橘子馬芬時忘了加糖，Peter強調那吃起來跟屎一樣，Erik不得不打斷自己的兒子，告訴他那個字用在這裡非常粗魯——心思卻不斷飄遠。

 

Charles也總是會在回家的路上問孩子們今天在學校做了什麼，以前Charles偶爾會和孩子們一起來接他下班，有時候去看電影，也有很少的時候會開上一個多小時的車去長灘帶孩子們玩沙和吃炸魚薯條。他們要出城時他得提早半個小時走，以避開下班的車潮，所以中午必須留在辦公室裡工作才能提早下班。有幾次他們運氣比較不好而被困在下班的車潮裡，車裡的氣氛也總是很愉快，那是其中一個Charles的天賦，他非常擅長調節氣氛，也非常擅長回答孩子們古靈精怪的問題。

 

那似乎是很久以前的事了，後來隨著他成為公司的資深員工，他們的生活環境越來越好。在他們負擔得起第二台車後，Charles就沒有來接他下班的必要了，而他的工作也變得越來越忙，能在晚飯前準時到家已經屬於幸運，再後來他發現他們為了等自己經常延遲吃晚餐的時間，便讓他們不要等他，漸漸地連一起吃晚餐的機會也少了。

 

人們總是在失去以後才驚覺自己錯過的，他總是告訴自己只是一頓晚餐、只是一場電影，跟晚餐和電影比起來，工作顯得緊急得多，畢竟機會稍縱即逝，而他們總是會有下一頓晚餐、下一場電影。然後突然間，他們再也不會作為一家人一起出去吃晚餐、看電影，Charles也不會在他被孩子們問倒而朝他投去求救的眼神時，回以好氣又好笑的眼神，開口解救他。

 

Charles不要他了，從今以後他是孤單一人。

 

人們總是在失去以後才驚覺自己錯過的，如果他早知道他們做為一家人相處的時間這麼短，他根本不會在乎那些升遷機會，沒有需要為之努力的人，那些冰冷的職稱根本毫無意義。

 

窗外的景象很久都沒有移動，Erik花了幾秒鐘才反應過來他們已經到了。後座的孩子們不知道什麼時候安靜下來，他伸手拿皮夾付錢，一邊讓孩子們先下車回家。

 

他因為付錢而遲了孩子們一步進家門，當他進屋時，孩子們已經脫掉書包，正圍在Charles旁邊說今天在學校的事——Peter再次重複了那個沒有加糖的馬芬的故事，Erik滿意地注意到他及時改掉了那個不合時宜的字——Charles大概已經回家一段時間，身上穿著家居服，Erik隨手撿起孩子們扔在門口的書包和筆記本，站在那裡看著他們。

 

Charles還是那個Charles，低著頭耐心地聽他們說話，時不時地問些問題。他低著頭和孩子們說話的表情很溫柔，他以前也會用這樣溫和的表情跟Erik說話，然後突然間他們就要離婚了。

 

Erik看著他們，唯一能想的就是他錯過了多少這樣的畫面，將來又將錯失多少這樣的畫面。

 

Peter的肚子大聲叫起來，Charles笑起來——Erik因為那個笑容而感到甜蜜又心碎——告訴孩子們點心在廚房裡。

 

抓著Charles衣角的孩子們不約而同地看向他，Erik意識到他們在看他手中的東西，「去吧，我替你們拿上去。」

 

孩子們露出大大的笑容，跑向廚房，Charles沒走，站在原地，姿態變得拘謹。「他們下課以後總是很餓。」他解釋。

 

Erik微微蹙起眉，「午餐—」

 

Charles輕輕搖頭，「我試過了，但是他們只會吃不完帶回來吃，我想是因為他們還在發育。」

 

「噢。」Erik尷尬地應道。沉默在空氣中蔓延，Charles的不安變得越發明顯，Erik不得不打破沉默。「我替他們把東西拿上去。」他舉起手中的書包和筆記本，示意。

 

「嗯。」Charles抿唇。

 

Erik轉身上樓，他聽見Charles走向廚房的聲音，也聽見廚房裡輕鬆愉快的交談聲。那才是一家人應該是的樣子，但是他不是那幸福快樂的一幕的一部份，也明白自己下樓只會增加Charles的困擾。

 

他把手中的東西分別放進孩子們的房間，想了想，還是走進書房，沒讓自己破壞廚房中的歡聲笑語。

 

※

 

敲門聲響起，Erik回過神，看見Charles站在門邊。

 

「我來問你晚餐想吃什麼。」

 

「已經到吃晚餐的時間了？」Erik下意識地看了眼時間，這才發現不知道什麼時候已經到了晚飯時間，「都可以。」他笨拙地回應，「你原本計畫煮什麼？」

 

「義大利麵。」Charles回答。Erik連忙站起來準備下樓幫忙，Charles沒動，「你不需要下來幫忙，只是義大利麵，如果你想的話可以留在這裡。」

 

Erik猛地僵住，「你就這麼不想跟我待在同一個空間裡？」他僵硬地問，無法壓抑住那種被傷害的感覺。

 

「我只是說如果你想留在這裡工作—」

 

「我沒有工作，」Erik忍無可忍地打斷他，「至少今天沒有。」

 

「好吧。」Charles退開一步，「孩子們還不知道，就只是……表現得一切正常，好嗎？」

 

Erik點頭，Charles率先往樓梯的方向走，Erik沉默地跟上，不知道正常應該是什麼樣子。

 

正常的定義是什麼？他發瘋地想擁抱自己的丈夫，想告訴自己的丈夫他有多麼愛他，也想要他的丈夫告訴自己他愛他，那樣應該是正常，但是他們要離婚了，那讓他這些念頭變得不正常。

 

他們一階階向下，字面意義上以及象徵意義上。Erik從來不是多愁善感的人，但跟在Charles後面下樓的舉動像是個荒謬透頂的比喻，他們之間完了，階階向下，卻還要在孩子們面前表現得一切正常，而他見鬼地不知道什麼才叫正常。

 

客廳裡Wanda在用筆記型電腦看卡通，Peter則在算數學作業。Charles套著圍裙，在廚房裡忙碌起來，他做菜還是Erik教的，Charles從小長大的家有傭人，他的媽媽不准他進廚房，認為那是傭人應該做的事，他們剛交往的時候Charles的廚藝糟糕透頂，他記得Charles第一次吃他做的菜時那崇拜的表情，也記得自己教Charles做菜時那些大笑和親吻。

 

現在Charles如此熟練，他將裝了水的鍋子放到爐子上，又去冰箱拿醬汁的食材。Charles學東西一向很快，現在熟練的模樣完全看不出來當年第一次進廚房的時候對什麼都充滿好奇的樣子。Erik把砧板跟菜刀放在流理台上，轉過身的時候差點撞上拿完食材的Charles。

 

因為距離，Erik非常明顯地看到Charles愣了一下，意識到自己擋路了，他讓開自己身後的流理台，讓Charles可以把食材放到水槽旁的流理台上。

 

Wanda和Peter在Charles洗完食材時開始吵起來，Charles放下手中的東西，匆匆地過去解決兩個孩子的紛爭。Erik接手Charles剛剛做到一半的事，他很久沒煮飯了，Charles在準備孩子們的午餐時也會幫他準備一份，他一直都是吃那個，有時候Charles也忙沒有準備，他就隨便在公司附近買個三明治，但是父親過世得早，母親獨自一人撐起一個家又經常工作得很晚，他很小就開始負責煮飯，這些技能早已是他的一部份，所以很快就記起所有的流程。

 

Wanda和Peter正在吵誰該回房間，Peter功課沒寫完，聽見卡通的聲音也想看，Wanda覺得他會分心就應該回房間，Peter卻覺得既然Wanda是用筆記型電腦，那看卡通在哪裡都可以看，讓Wanda回房間。他一邊煮飯一邊聽Charles調解兩個孩子的紛爭，客廳聽起來一團混亂，他真的不應該覺得這一刻如此幸福，但是這才是正常應該是的樣子。他豎起耳朵傾聽，牢牢地將所有的一切印在腦海中，因為他知道他總有一天會想念這些，他還沒失去就已經開始想念這些了。

 

Charles回來繼續的時候，Erik正在煮肉醬。紅色的醬汁在鍋子裡冒泡，Charles脫下身上的圍裙，Erik微微矮下身，讓Charles把圍裙套到自己的脖子上，那麼他身上還沒換下來的襯衫便不會被醬汁濺到。

 

那完全是下意識的動作，有些東西早已成為他的一部份，Charles替他套上圍裙時手短暫地碰到他頸後的肌膚，又很快地抽離，Erik攪拌著肉醬，突然意識到那是新的從正常轉為不正常的其中一件，他不該對Charles的觸碰感到如此自然，那不再合時宜。

 

煮麵的鍋子水已經滾了一段時間，Charles沒試麵熟了沒——他以前總得試吃才知道，Erik真愛他吃到沒熟的麵時鼻子皺起來的樣子，現在卻只要用看的就知道——把鍋子拿到一邊去把麵換到盤子裡。

 

醬汁煮好的時候Charles正在拌沙拉，Erik把醬汁倒到Charles分裝好的盤子裡，麵和醬汁都剩下了一些，大概是多煮以免有誰不夠吃的。

 

孩子們在這時走進廚房，一個去拿餐具，另外一個去拿水杯。Erik把裝著麵的盤子拿到餐桌，回去拿第二次的時候餐桌上已經擺好了一切。

 

他在自己習慣的位置坐下，全部的人都坐妥後有一瞬間氣氛顯得很尷尬，Charles率先伸手去拿裝著沙拉的盆子，為自己裝了一些，又把盆子傳給坐在他旁邊的Peter。

 

氣氛開始活絡起來，一開始Peter只裝了非常少的沙拉，Charles告訴他要多吃一點蔬菜，Peter一邊不情願地往自己的盤子裡放沙拉，一邊誇張地描述今天Erik在學校時MacTaggert女士見到他以後的反應。

 

他一邊做著誰也看不懂的手勢一邊伸長手臂把沙拉的木盆遞給坐在對面的姐姐，肯定地說自己的女老師以前肯定是CIA的探員，因為她似乎 **什麼都知道** 。

 

Erik本來以為MacTaggert女士是負責校車的老師，這才知道原來她也教孩子們英文跟體育（英文跟體育？他越來越不懂現在學校運作的方式。），狐疑地開口，「你們上一個英文老師呢？」他努力想著那位臉孔模糊的女老師的名字，「Millier女士？」

 

餐桌上倏地安靜下來，三個人全盯著他看，Erik在遲鈍也知道自己說錯了什麼。「她的名字不是Millier嗎？」他謹慎地問。

 

「Millier女士去生寶寶了。」Wanda說。

 

他知道Millier女士懷孕了，但是那分明是很久以前的事。「她還沒有生嗎？」他迷惑地問，一邊試著回想Millier女士懷孕是幾月的事。

 

「Millier女士現在懷的是第二胎。」這次說話的輪到Charles，「去年她生了一個兒子。」

 

Erik恍然大悟，Peter大聲地嘆了一口氣，「Vati，MacTaggert女士已經教我們兩個月了，你根本就不關心我們嘛！」

 

「 _Vati_ 的工作很忙！」Wanda跟著提高音量。

 

「我知道 _Vati_ 工作很忙。」Peter嘟嚷，往嘴裡塞了一大口沙拉，不說話了。

 

兩個孩子們開始互相生起悶氣，Charles看了他一眼，說實話那一眼中的譴責大概是他想像出來的，Charles非常注重教育，從來不會在孩子面前跟他爭吵或責怪他，但是Erik仍然真切地感受到Charles對他的譴責。

 

他清了清喉嚨，「我知道我過去幾個月變得很忙，我很抱歉。」

 

「你有工作。」Wanda善解人意地道，「沒關係。」

 

Erik喉頭緊縮，「不，那不會沒關係，我應該花更多的時間陪你們。」他承認，「這是最後一次了，我保證，這一陣子過後，我就可以有更多的時間陪你們。」

 

股權合夥人是最後一個他需要拼命爭取的職位，等到升上合夥人，工作性質會轉為監督底下的員工，到時候工作時間會變得相對彈性許多。雖然不像命名合夥人或股東一樣這麼彈性，但是至少不再需要打卡，也可以準時上下班甚至偶爾早走，他就只差這麼一點了，就這麼一點，他就可以又提供給他的家人穩定的環境，又有足夠的時間陪伴他們。

 

「我很確定你可以。」Charles說，Erik震驚地發現這是Charles第一次在孩子們面前用毫無溫度的語氣跟他說話。


	5. Chapter 5

你知道嗎？家是會關心你的人在的地方。

 

※

 

突然的爆發讓所有人都嚇了一跳，包含Charles自己。他楞了一下，舌尖快速舔過微張的唇。

 

「我非常、非常抱歉。」他說，扯出一個不太成功的微笑，「只是……我今天狀態不太好，Hank抓到了一個學生抄襲，我一整天都在處理這件事。」

 

「那很糟糕，不是嗎？」Peter用一種驚嘆的語氣問，抄襲這個詞大概超出了他的詞彙範疇，Erik懷疑Peter根本不知道抄襲是什麼意思。

 

這次Charles的笑容變得真心一些，他摸了摸Peter的頭，「是的，親愛的，非常糟糕。」

 

晚餐在沒有更多意外的情況下過去，以前Erik還能回家吃晚餐時，晚餐後他們通常會全家人一起留在客廳。有時候他們會一起看場電影，有時候則會各自做各自的事。孩子們不在客廳時，Charles和他會分享一些不適合在晚飯餐桌上討論的事。

 

但今天Charles也許是擔心自己會再次在孩子們面前失控，所以晚餐後便回房間去了，孩子們也各自回房間，讓Erik成為唯一留在客廳裡的人。以前Erik可以上樓問Charles是否一切都好，但是今天他不是很確定Charles失控的原因是否真的是因為學生作弊，還是因為他們要……離婚。

 

「 _Vati_ 。」

 

原本正強迫自己專心在筆記型電腦上秘書寄來的郵件的Erik抬起頭，看見已經換上睡衣的Wanda站在他的旁邊，粉嫩的小臉看起來欲言又止。他把原本放在腿上的電腦移到咖啡桌上，將女兒抱到自己的膝上，「是的，親愛的？」

 

「Daddy還好嗎？」Wanda遲疑地問。

 

他希望他知道。

 

Erik對女兒露出一個安撫的微笑，「他會好的。」

 

Wanda抿唇，垂下目光，明顯有什麼仍在困擾著她。Erik放柔聲音，「怎麼了？」

 

Wanda的唇抿得更緊，Erik伸手將女兒滑落的髮絲固定在耳後。

 

「我在這裡，Wanda寶貝，不管是什麼妳都可以告訴我。」

 

那成功地讓女孩抬頭看向他，Erik安靜地等女孩準備好。終於，Wanda遲疑地開了口，「Daddy很不開心。」

 

「Daddy只是今天工作不太順利。」他安撫女兒。

 

「已經一陣子了，」Wanda說，「他不像以前一樣愛笑了，他以為我跟Peter沒在看的時候也只是安靜地坐在那裡不說話。」

 

她伸手指向客廳另外一側的廚房，Charles安靜地坐在流理台前的高腳椅的畫面刺痛了Erik的心，「Daddy不開心？」他問，覺得跟決定離婚的Charles比起來，無法果斷放下的自己顯得無比可悲。

 

Wanda點點頭，Erik沒辦法維持臉上的笑容安撫女兒，只能曲起手指刮了刮女兒的鼻尖，「我會跟Daddy談談，別擔心，好嗎？」

 

Wanda露出一個小小的笑容，點了點頭。她在Erik的臉頰印下一個吻，跳下他的膝蓋回二樓去了。Erik把視線移回咖啡桌上的電腦，螢幕因為進入省電模式而變暗，他伸出手指在觸控板上滑動，讓電腦的螢幕重新亮起來。

 

介面上仍然開著他剛剛處理到一半的郵件，他抬起頭，視線越過電腦和整個客廳看向廚房。廚房中沒有人，可是他仍然可以看見Wanda口中一言不發地坐在那裡的Charles落寞的背影。

 

那一定是他自己的想像，Charles才是選擇要放棄的那個人，那不可能是因為他們的婚姻。婚姻本該是一生一世的事，當有問題時，他們應該一起努力修補，而不是就這樣放棄，是Charles選擇放棄，他拒絕相信那是因為他們的婚姻。

 

他將視線移回電腦的螢幕，仍然可以看見Charles安靜的背影。他闔起電腦，起身上樓，痛恨自己依然在乎。

 

※

 

Erik輕敲房門，「我可以進來嗎？」

 

「當然。」Charles回答。

 

Erik開門進去，Charles坐在自己那一側的床，側著頭沒有看向他。

 

「剛剛是怎麼回事？」他本意是想問Charles怎麼了，話說出口後又覺得這個問題聽起來顯得有些不近人情，於是又多此一舉地補充，「Wanda很擔心。」

 

他也很擔心，但是他的關心也許會是此刻Charles最不需要的東西。

 

「不是你的問題，只是……我今天過得很糟糕。」Charles發出挫敗的呻吟，將自己埋進掌中，「我嚇到他們了，對不對？」

 

Erik挑選著用詞，「不太算，只是……」他遲疑著，本來想問Charles是不是一切都還好，話到嘴邊又覺得他們現在的狀態讓這問題顯得格外愚蠢，「她現在已經沒事了，但我還是覺得你最好自己跟她談談。」

 

「當然。」Charles抬起頭，依然沒有看向他，「我晚點會這麼做。」他站起來走向更衣間，「我今天聯絡律師了，我想我們最好在他的事務所解決這件事，你覺得呢？」

 

Erik從未覺得自己如此愚蠢可悲，他癡心妄想地以為Charles是因為他們失敗的婚姻而傷心，但一切只是他在自作多情。「我沒意見，」他武裝起自己，冷硬地道，「把時間和地址給我，我的律師和我會準時在那裡。」

 

拿著充氣床墊和棉被的Charles從更衣間探出頭，「你的律師？」他問。房間只開著一盞床頭燈，Erik看不見他的表情，但從他聲音裡聽出驚訝與受傷。

 

 _原來我也可以讓你感到受傷嗎？_ 他苦澀地想。「是的，我的律師，我想我們最好有各自的律師。」

 

Charles沉默了一下，從更衣間中走出來。Erik想扯開他手中那些礙眼的東西，想撕爛那些分隔他跟Charles的東西，但是那只會讓他顯得更加可悲。

 

「我猜你是對的。」Charles低聲說，語氣已經恢復正常，將手中的東西放在地上。

 

Erik看著他將床墊充氣，收緊下巴，維持著自己最後的尊嚴走了出去。

 

他將自己關在書房中一直到很晚，回房間的時候Charles不在那裡。他慶幸著他不需要跟Charles說話，否則他懷疑自己會忍不住朝Charles大吼大叫。他刷完牙後躺到床上，Charles的枕頭還在床上，他側過身體看著Charles的枕頭，將身上的棉被扯得更緊一些。

 

Charles回房間的時候他其實還醒著，但是他不想跟Charles說話，只能閉著眼裝睡。他聽見Charles走到床邊的聲音，但接下來很久都沒有動作，他正感到奇怪的時候Charles嘆了一口氣，拿著自己的枕頭走了。

 

他聽見Charles在床尾的充氣床墊上躺下，接下來就沒有動靜了。Charles進房間的時候沒開燈，Erik的眼睛早就適應了黑暗，張開眼就可以看到眼前本該有東西，此刻卻空無一物的空缺，他緊緊地咬住下唇，將自己埋進枕頭，沒讓自己真正哭出來。

 

※

 

早晨，Erik早早就出門晨跑。他出門的時候Charles還在睡，入秋後的早晨有些冷，Charles蜷縮在棉被中看起來睡得很不安穩，他站在那裡看了一會，最後還是沒去幫Charles把棉被蓋好，但是在出門前開了房間的暖氣。

 

晨跑也許是唯一一段他什麼都不需要思考的時間，他只需要一直向前跑，遇到紅燈就停下，遇到修路就避開。音樂開得震耳欲聾，他一直一直向前跑，直到心臟瘋狂跳動，喘得幾乎無法呼吸，讓他可以假裝隱隱作痛的心臟是因為跑步。

 

因為比平常起得早，他回家的時候孩子們還沒起床。Charles倒是已經醒了，正在收充氣床墊。他們在臥室尷尬地和對方道早安，Erik進浴室洗澡，出來的時候趁著Charles在叫孩子們起床悄悄地關了暖氣。

 

他下樓的時候走廊的浴室門開著，Wanda在裡面刷牙，Charles則在Peter房間努力把Peter叫起來。早餐平常大多是Charles在做的，他出門的時間比所有人都晚，所以這項工作就落到他頭上了，Erik有時候也會做，但是因為要趕著在車潮以前出門所以做得沒有Charles多。Erik走進廚房，查看了一下冰箱後發現冰箱有調好的鬆餅糊和藍莓，拿出平底鍋準備做鬆餅。

 

Charles匆匆下樓的時候他已經煎好第一批，正在做第二批。看見他，Charles楞了一下，確定孩子們有早餐後又回樓上去了。Wanda最先下來，把書包扔在樓梯旁走進廚房，Peter則是跑下來的，在樓梯底端向廚房的方向緊急轉彎的時候還差點絆到Wanda的書包。Charles最後下來，他套著睡袍，看起來還沒來得及換衣服，Erik在Charles在他右手邊慣坐的位置坐下時忍不住繃緊肌肉，克制著自己戰鬥或逃跑的反應。

 

「你不用出門嗎？」Charles在替自己倒柳橙汁的時候問，「早晨的車潮快開始了。」

 

「 _Vati_ 把車忘在公司了。」Peter用一種分享祕密的興奮語氣說。

 

Erik吞下口中的食物，「我搭地鐵去。」他盡量冷靜地道。

 

Charles放下裝著柳橙汁的玻璃壺，玻璃與木製的餐桌撞擊的悶響讓Erik瑟縮了一下。

 

「如果你不介意必須等到孩子們上課才能出門，我可以順路送你去公司。」Charles說。

 

Erik吞嚥著，試著吞下喉頭的硬塊。「我很樂意。」

 

早餐後他們一起送孩子們出門坐校車，他很少這麼做，以往他出門的時後孩子們還在吃早餐，但是和Charles一起站在門口目送孩子們上校車……

 

他垂下眼，強迫自己不再去想。

 

Charles上樓換衣服的時候Erik留在一樓，這是很新奇的體驗，跟幾分鐘前的混亂相比，屋子安靜得不可思議，像是整個世界就只剩下了他一個人。他在屋子裡轉了一圈，覺得就連陽光照進客廳的角度都跟他平時習慣的不一樣。

 

Charles下樓的時候Erik下意識看了他一眼，他穿著西裝，平常他上課很少穿得這麼正式，Erik這才想起來大概是因為今天他們要見律師，只能轉過頭繼續把餐桌上的碗盤放進水槽。

 

「放著就好，我下午回來洗。」Charles的聲音從門口的方向傳來。

 

Erik楞了一下，轉過頭看向Charles，後者正在穿大衣，「我以為我們有請清潔服務？」

 

Charles穿大衣的動作有短暫地停頓，「清潔服務一周只來兩次。」他說，從鑰匙盤上抓起車鑰匙，「走吧，你不會想遲到的。」

 

Erik和他一起出門，Charles全程都很安靜，Erik看著Charles開車的側臉，奇怪自己分明記得他們跟那間清潔公司簽合約時勾選的選項是一周五次。

 

「清潔服務是什麼時候改成一周兩次的？」他問，非常確定自己沒有記錯。

 

「半年前。」Charles冷淡地說。

 

「是因為帳戶裡的錢——」

 

他們有一個共同帳戶，每個月固定從他們兩人的私人帳戶裡轉帳，家裡的開銷都從那裡出，Erik自己的存款會拿去做另外的投資，Charles的也是，但是投資的項目跟他的不一樣。

 

但帳戶裡的錢不夠分明是不可能的事，除非紐約的開銷比他知道得要高得多，況且如果真的不夠，Charles應該會跟他討論，再不濟，Charles的私人帳戶裡也不是沒有錢。

 

「你上次檢查共同帳戶的結餘是什麼時候？」Charles問，「那裡面的餘額都夠給孩子們再開一個信託基金了。」

 

所以不是錢的問題，Erik本來想繼續問，但是Charles拒絕談話的意思很明顯。

 

他們又安靜了一段時間，早晨的車潮是惡夢，他們被困在車潮裡，用幾乎可以忽略不計的速度再往前移動。以前他們兩人單獨在車子裡時沒這麼安靜過，讓Erik極度不習慣。

 

「你記不記得我們剛結婚的時候也都是你送我去公司？」他在已經可以遠遠看見他工作的那棟大樓時忍不住問。

 

Charles收緊了放在方向盤上的手指，「別這麼做，」半晌後，Charles開口，語調顯得正在壓抑著什麼，「Erik，你在讓這一切變得更糟。」

 

_跟我結婚怎麼就成了一件壞事了呢？我們以前明明很幸福的，跟我結婚怎麼就突然成了一件壞事了呢？_

 

他想問Charles，又覺得Charles大概不會想回答自己，只能再次沉默下來。

 

他們就這樣在一陣沉默中到了公司，Erik解開安全帶，習慣性地想側過身體吻Charles。他在這麼做的前一秒即時想起他們關係的改變，僵硬地轉回身體打開車門，「謝謝。」

 

Charles沒看他，「不客氣。」

 

Erik關上車門，Charles幾乎是在車門一關上的瞬間就將車子開走。Erik站在原地，瘋狂地想念以前那個會笑著吻他、祝他一切順利，那個總會跟他再三道別，Erik必須隔著人行道指著手錶提醒他會遲到才肯去上班的Charles。

 

他強打起精神工作，收拾自己昨天下午臨時請假時被拖延到的工作。十一點的時候律師來了，和他過了一遍流程和應該要注意的事項。他們在約定的十五分鐘前一起離開Erik的公司，去Charles的律師工作的事務所。

 

他們跟前台通報了名字，被領進去的時候Charles正站在走廊和自己的律師說話。他穿著西裝專心說話的側臉英俊得不可思議，而在這樣的場合，Erik真的不應該覺得自己的丈夫如此迷人。

 

兩名律師相互認識，大概不是第一次處理同一個離婚的案子。Charles的律師拿出一本分居協議，Erik的律師接過來後開始挑三揀四起來。兩個律師在會議桌的兩側討論的比Erik和Charles兩個當事人還熱烈，Erik木然地看著坐在他對面的Charles，耳邊是律師在叨叨絮絮分居協議的聲音。

 

「使用分居協議離婚很困難。」Charles的律師說，見鬼的聽起來只是想保住自己的工作。Charles說了一些打算一起住在同一棟屋子裡的話，抬頭看向他。

 

「我不想要孩子們必須在兩邊跑，或是覺得必須在我們兩人中間選一個，所以最好還是我們住在一起，你覺得呢？」

 

他看著他的眼睛藍得不可思議，Erik喉頭緊縮，不知道必須和Charles繼續分享同一個空間是一種折磨還是祝福，點點頭。「我同意。」

 

Charles那位中年還有些禿頭的律師眉皺得更緊，「這樣會增加法院同意離婚的困難度—」

 

「我們有一間書房，我可以搬到那裡。」Charles打斷他。

 

而Erik總是學不會教訓，他一直不願意相信Charles會離開他，固執地認為Charles終究會說這一切只是一場可怕的錯誤，但現在他們坐在談判桌的兩端，Charles已經為離開他做好準備，就像他提離婚的那一晚，立刻就想到他們應該分床睡一樣。

 

他們花了不少時間討論一些Erik完全看不出差在哪裡，但是律師會把他拉到走廊，低聲告訴他那是非常重要的細節。監護權是共同監護權所以沒有太大的爭議，但是Erik的律師本來還想針對財產的部分作爭取，直到Erik在Charles被他的律師拉到走廊時，忍無可忍地朝自己的律師大吼，告訴他說他唯一想要的就是快點讓這件事過去。

 

被修改過後的協議被一名律師助理送進來，兩邊的律師檢查過後總算點頭。他們看起來並不滿意，但Erik見鬼的一點也不在乎，這是他的人生，只有他有最終話語權，他至少要保留住這一點程度的決定權。

 

Charles率先簽了修改好的協議，簽名的時候沒有一絲一毫的遲疑。Erik幾乎因此死於心碎，他接過Charles簽好的那一份，從胸前的內袋中掏出鋼筆。

 

那一隻鋼筆還是Charles送的，是他升進管理階層時的禮物。他收到這支鋼筆的時候有很多的大笑跟親吻，那天晚上Charles在他身下大笑，不得不摀住自己的嘴才不會因為太大聲的呻吟吵到在隔壁睡覺的孩子。

 

他轉開鋼筆，仍然可以聽到那一晚的笑聲與感覺到那些親吻，在Charles的簽名旁簽下自己的名字，覺得這一輩子所有的愛情都死於這一刻。

 

第一份是最難的，簽到第二份的時候Erik開始變得麻木。他們很快地簽完剩下的幾份，律師們作為見證人也要簽名，一切結束後Erik站起身匆匆離開，毫無愧疚地留下自己的律師去處理後續天知道還會有什麼的折磨。

 

他回到公司，因為律師們辯論得太久所以休息時間早已結束。所有的人都在工作，Erik大步走進辦公室，將自己埋首於工作。他出辦公室的時候已經過了下班時間一段時間，本意是想去倒杯咖啡，繼續解決自己這兩天拖延到的工作，經過秘書的桌子時他的秘書在看到他後立刻坐直身體，問他需要什麼。

 

她是一年前才成為他的秘書的，那時候剛出校門，一開始搞砸了不少事，但他們都是這樣過來的。她是個聰明的女孩——不聰明也不會進得來這間曼哈頓島數一數二的公司——學東西很快就上手了，一開始Erik還會偶爾安慰她，但是她不再搞砸工作後Erik已經很久沒有跟她有工作以外的交談了。

 

「你需要什麼？」女孩問。

 

Erik注意到她的手放上電腦鍵盤，準備處理任何他交代的事。一年前她還會在搞砸工作後躲在樓梯間哭，現在卻已經蛻變成一名自信的女性。

 

「沒有。」他回答。「如果妳想的話妳可以回家了。」

 

女孩愣住了，「先生？」

 

她年輕的臉上有著對工作的抱負和對未來的嚮往，他曾經也是，但他在她這個年紀時沒有想過有一天自己會失敗至此，就像她現在一樣。

 

「去和妳的家人吃頓飯，或和男朋友約個會。」他告訴那個女孩，「做任何跟工作沒有關的事。」

 

女孩臉上的困惑更明顯，「我不能比你更早下班。」

 

「我是妳的老闆，現在我說可以，去吧。」

 

女孩臉上的困惑變成大大的笑容，她向他道謝，愉快地開始收拾起自己的東西。Erik回到辦公室，想了想，關掉電腦，從架子上拿起自己的大衣。

 

他趕上了晚餐，晚餐是折磨，跟Charles相處的每一分每一秒都是折磨。他沒辦法理解Charles怎麼能表現得一切正常，就好像他們今天沒有簽分居條約似的。

 

Peter驚奇地說他竟然可以連著兩天回家吃飯，Erik勉強露出微笑，告訴自己的兒子最近比較不忙，一邊苦中作樂地想他再這麼下去距離被開除也不遠了，被開除之後要天天在家吃飯是他們最不需要擔心的問題。

 

晚上Erik在書房中繼續處理自己的工作，努力追上進度。書房的門沒關，他背對著門，一邊聽著門外的動靜。

 

如果家有聲音，那大概就是他聽到的這些。Wanda告訴Charles自己的外套釦子掉了，Peter乒乒乓乓地跑過走廊，Erik這兩天第一次能夠專心工作，等到他意識到外面安靜下來，時間已經到了孩子們上床睡覺的時間。

 

他站起來活動身體，走到走廊時剛好聽見Charles在給孩子們讀故事的聲音。他跟Charles一起讀時Charles喜歡讓他裝反派的聲音，Charles總是狡黠地解釋那是因為孩子們比較怕他，天曉得Charles才是他們兩人裡更堅持孩子們規矩的那個人，但他知道他的丈夫只是很享受讓Erik裝出邪惡的聲音，以及裝模作樣地做出大灰狼或隨便什麼反派會有的猙獰表情的樣子。

 

他的丈夫。

 

而他再不被容許加入，只因Charles不想當他的丈夫。Erik站在走廊，渴慕地捕捉著Charles從半掩的房門後傳出的聲音。Charles今晚讀的是小紅帽的故事，他在Charles學著大灰狼說話時閉起眼，走進房間換上外出的衣服。

 

他在外面漫無目的地跑，只想讓自己盡可能地遠離那棟房子。突然間他發現自己跑到了母親的房子前，他的母親的住處是那種離他們不遠也不近的那種，通常他們會開車過來，來的時候車上有他的家人以及伴隨著很多的笑聲。臥室的燈亮著，代表他的母親還沒睡。Erik站在對街看著那棟房子，掙扎了一會還是上前去按門鈴。

 

幾分鐘後，他的母親來開了門。她身上套著睡袍，屋子裡的燈除了門廳則全暗著，看起來是匆匆忙忙從臥室出來的。

 

「Erik？你在這裡做什麼？」她驚訝地問。

 

「我可以進去嗎？」Erik問。

 

Edie側開身體，「當然，快進來。」

 

他們進了屋，Edie開了餐廳的燈，Erik在餐桌旁坐下，Edie則在廚房忙碌起來。「你怎麼沒先打電話？」她一邊從櫥櫃中拿杯子一邊問。

 

Erik扯了扯嘴角，「我剛好在附近。」

 

「我看得出來，你該不會是一路跑過來的吧？」Edie回答，對他身上的裝扮表示不贊同，「你知道晚上很危險嗎？」

 

她譴責的語氣好像Erik是個年幼不懂事的孩子，Erik看著自己的母親在廚房中忙碌的背影，沒像小時候那樣反駁。幾分鐘後，Edie帶著兩杯茶回來，是伯爵茶，Charles最喜歡喝的那種。

 

「一切都還好嗎？」他的母親在他面前坐下，問。

 

那個簡單的問句打破了他冷靜的表象，Erik搖搖頭，壓抑著突然竄上鼻尖的酸意，「不，一切都不好。」他哭著告訴自己的母親，「我今天簽了分居協議，Charles想要離婚，我正在離婚。」

 

Edie站起來，將他擁進自己的懷裡。「我可憐的，可憐的孩子。」她在他的頭頂輕嘆。

 

Erik將自己深深地埋進母親的懷中，他是一個失敗的丈夫，讓他的丈夫想跟他離婚，他是一個失敗的兒子，在這樣的深夜傷透他母親的心，可是真的太痛了，他沒有辦法獨自承受，他需要有人告訴他這一切都好，需要有人告訴他說他的堅強足夠支撐他走過這一切。

 

「告訴我一切都會沒事。」他顫抖地道，滾燙的淚水滑落臉頰。

 

「一切都會沒事。」他的母親堅定地告訴他。

 

Erik閉上眼，蜷起身體，像個受了傷的孩子那樣，在自己母親的懷中痛哭失聲。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **開放性關係(Open Relationship)提及預警。**

你知道嗎？只是因為法律上是無錯離婚，不代表離婚的雙方並不覺得對方沒有錯。

 

※

 

Erik在Edie那裡待到快天亮才回家。

 

Edie是在他結婚後才搬到這裡的，屋子裡沒有額外的房間，就在沙發上給他鋪了一張臨時的床。沙發不夠長，Erik必須縮著腳才能完全躺在沙發裡，但是也許真的是累壞了，這竟然是他這幾天睡得最好的一夜。

 

他在快天亮的時候被Edie走動的聲音驚醒，他的母親年輕的時候因為工作的原因總是起得很早，即使是在退休後也依然保留著早起的習慣。他起來以後Edie本來想留他下來吃早餐，Erik看了下時間，覺得自己最好還是回家去。

 

Edie堅持這個時間的街道很危險，讓他一定要坐車回家，打電話替他叫了車。Erik臨出門才發現自己出門的時候除了鑰匙什麼也沒拿，Edie好氣又好笑地從錢包中抽了一張紙鈔給他，在他接過紙鈔後又給了他一個擁抱，告訴他一切都會好的。

 

天還沒亮，路上的街燈都還亮著。早晨的街道很冷，Erik拉緊自己身上的背心，竄上耳朵的熱氣讓他非常肯定自己臉紅了。他好像又回到了還是孩子的時候，什麼都要媽媽的照顧。他的母親是一名偉大的母親，父親過世以後帶著他移民到美國，獨自一人撐起一個家，讓他無憂無慮地長大。

 

「晚點見。」他告訴自己的母親，回了一個擁抱。

 

計程車早就在門外等了，他坐進車裡，車裡開著暖氣，讓他原本緊繃的肌肉放鬆下來。這個時間不怎麼塞車，他很快就到家了，Erik開門進屋，意外地發現Charles站在客廳裡看著他。

 

Charles看起來已經起來很久了，身上的睡袍帶子牢牢地繫在腰上，右手則拿著一個正冒著熱氣的馬克杯。「你昨天晚上去哪裡了？」他用一種壓抑過的語氣問。

 

Erik本來心情不錯，聽到他語氣裡質問的意味讓他忍不住也來了氣。他才是說什麼也要離婚的那個人，現在憑什麼站在這裡質問他的行蹤？

 

他收緊下巴，「那不關你的事。」

 

Charles深深地吸了一口氣，Erik知道那是他正在壓抑自己脾氣的徵兆，但是他更情願Charles跟他大吵一架，願意跟他大吵一架的Charles也比這個一個解釋也不給就想要離婚的Charles要來得好。

 

「孩子們就快起床了，我不會跟你吵。」Charles最終說，走向通往二樓的樓梯。他在經過Erik面前時停下腳步，「我知道你不再需要為我們的婚姻保持忠貞，但是我會很感激你在孩子們睡著以後才這麼做，我不想要跟他們解釋為什麼他們的爸爸開始連晚上也不在家。」

 

說完他就上樓去了，Erik站在原地，僵硬地看著他的背影消失在樓梯的末端。

 

 _我沒有跟誰過夜，我只是在媽那裡。_ 他看著Charles的背影，想著，從未覺得自己如此醜陋又可悲。他不知道哪裡出了錯，讓他的伴侶對他有這樣的預想，他更不知道他到底哪裡出了錯，竟然想在孩子們可能會聽到的情況下跟Charles吵架，竟然想透過孩子們傷害Charles。

 

孩子們是Charles的弱點，但是他們也是他的孩子， **他的弱點** ，他不知道自己怎麼會有這麼可怕的想法，光是曾經擁有過這樣的想法的念頭都讓他感到噁心。

 

他壓抑著噁心的感覺上樓，原本的好心情消失殆盡。Charles已經收起了床尾的充氣床墊，再加上他昨天晚上不在家，沒有人睡過的床鋪得整整齊齊的。Charles沒有鋪床的習慣，鋪床一直是他的工作，從小的生活習慣讓他一直十分注重環境的整潔，但是有非常短暫的一刻，他卻無比希望自己能像以前一樣看到躺在床上，睡得亂七八糟的Charles。

 

他會很歡迎那樣的畫面，他真的會，如果他再有一次機會看見那樣的Charles，他發誓他不會抱怨。那些曾經看起來如此重要的事情變得如此微不足道，跟Charles比起來，所有的事情看起來都顯得微不足道。

 

但是Charles已經往前走了，他甚至不在乎Erik跟誰過夜。Charles幾分鐘以前說的話讓他驚恐地意識到那同時代表他們的關係對Charles而言也不再具有約束力，Charles可以跟任何他想要的人上床，光是想像Charles跟其他只有著模糊的臉的人躺在一起的念頭就讓他痛苦得幾乎發瘋。

 

而他怎麼會變得這麼醜陋又可悲？他怎麼會讓自己變得這麼醜陋又可悲？如果他肯跟自己承認，他就會知道自己根本不是忘了帶手機跟錢包出門，他是故意的，他想要Charles為他感到擔心，甚至報復性地想如果他在外面出了意外，Charles知道以後會為了跟他離婚而痛苦一輩子。

 

這真是......病態。他想要傷害他愛的人，他做出傷害他愛的人的舉動，難怪Charles對他有如此可怕的預想，難怪Charles想要跟他離婚。

 

他不能容許自己變成這樣醜陋又可悲的人，那些他也有能力傷害到Charles的念頭很吸引人，但是他不能讓自己變成那樣的人，不能讓Charles和孩子們在未來回首今日，覺得跟他離婚是正確的決定。

 

Erik抿唇，走進浴室，發誓這一切必須止於這一天、這一刻。

 

※

 

生活變成一場活生生的惡夢，工作是唯一他可以不去思考一切的時刻，他變得比以前更專注在自己的工作，Emma注意到以後只說這樣很好，因為她的運動家精神就只有這麼多，如果他再不打起精神，她不會繼續在他們的競爭中讓步，她在他的辦公室這樣長篇大論的時候，Erik連理都懶得理她。

 

但是當下班以後，那些原本被他刻意分離開來的東西就會再度追上，讓他無處可逃。他開始回家吃晚餐——他的律師堅持如果以後Charles想跟他打監護權的官司，這一點在法庭裡會對他十分有利，Erik都不曉得為什麼所有的人都比他對他的生活有更多的意見，天知道他只是不想要他的孩子們對他所有的記憶都是離婚跟工作這樣醜陋冰冷的記憶而已——Wanda跟Peter在晚餐時興奮地分享一切的笑容也許是這一切折磨裡唯一正向的地方。

 

而Charles......和Charles相處的每一分每一秒都是折磨，他們之間的交流幾乎完全停止，獨處的時候更是連一句話都不會說。Erik每一天晚上都在等Charles說就是今天了，他們會跟孩子們坦白一切，他則會搬到書房去，永遠地離開Erik的生命，但是每一天Charles什麼都沒說，只是跟他繼續在孩子們面前演戲。

 

Erik想過也許是因為這對孩子們太殘忍，後來又覺得這對他太殘忍。生活變成一場活生生的惡夢，他每一天都在等著最糟糕的事情發生，又在一天結束以後想著自己獲得緩刑，而明天折磨仍在繼續。

 

於是他開始減少跟Charles獨處的時間，考慮到他們住在一起，那不是太容易，但也同時非常容易。他盡量在可以走得開的時候趕回家吃晚餐，晚餐是最大的折磨，但是晚餐結束以後一切都變得容易得多。他會一直在家裡待到孩子們睡覺的時間，有時候一切順利，他可以整個晚上都不跟Charles說上任何一句話，有時候則非常困難。

 

有一次孩子們心血來潮的想看卡通，他們像往常一樣關了燈，兩個孩子擠在一起搶著爆米花吃，Charles則坐在他的旁邊，因為沙發不夠大而靠得離他非常近。他們以前也會這樣看電影，但Erik從未像那一日一樣意識到這張沙發這麼小。Charles以前總是靠著他，時不時地從孩子們手中的爆米花桶中拿一些爆米花過來餵他們兩人。那一日他感覺著Charles在黑暗中輻射過來的體溫，既想跪下親吻Charles，又想放聲哭泣。

 

他兩者都沒有做，他們看完了電影，孩子們上樓睡覺，Erik則在孩子們睡著以後換回外出的衣服，回公司去。

 

一開始只是因為他不想跟Charles獨處，強迫自己去睡覺又只會讓自己陷於紛亂的想法，非但睡不著還只會讓一切變得更糟，後來他發現這樣讓一切變得容易得多。晚上的公司很安靜，因為沒有太多人會留到這樣的時間所以可以穿著沒有這麼正式，卻相對舒適的衣服。他會一直工作到深夜，處理完那些他本來應該留下來處理的工作，一直到深夜才回家。

 

他回家的時候Charles通常已經睡了，這大大減少了他們獨處的機會。雖然Erik是更晚睡的那個人，但Charles一次也沒有睡過床，Erik短暫地疑惑過原因，但另外一個工作到深夜的好處就是他回家時總是筋疲力竭，不會有多餘的精力去思考那些跟Charles有關的事。

 

第二天早晨，他會像往常一樣出門晨跑，然後回家洗澡，和Charles一起幫孩子們準備出門。慢性自殺說的大概就是他現在的狀態，和自己離婚的丈夫一起吃早餐，站在門口目送孩子們上校車，假裝一切正常。

 

他們就這樣維持了一段時間，也許是幾周，但是更大的可能是幾年。然後Erik突然發現自己已經不在乎了，Charles想離婚的原因，他太累了，累得沒有精力去在乎Charles想離婚的原因，也累得沒有精力去在乎Charles到底在想什麼。

 

所以他也完全沒有預料到，他們簽下分居協議以後的第一次衝突，會這麼激烈。

 

那一天其實一直到下班都很正常，他在像往常一樣的時間到家，卻驚訝地發現只有Wanda跟Charles的妹妹Raven在家，Charles跟Peter則不知道在哪裡。

 

「Daddy跟Peter呢？」他問正在自己的房間寫作業的女兒。

 

「醫院。」Wanda回答，完全沒有意識到這個答案差點讓Erik的心跳停止。

 

「他們為什麼在醫院？Peter生病了？」他盡力保持著冷靜，問。出事的一定是Peter，因為如果是Charles，Peter也應該在家，Charles不可能會讓Peter陪著他去醫院。

 

「Peter跟同學打架受傷，被救護車帶走了。」

 

Erik對女兒扯出一個微笑，冷靜地說自己知道了，下樓去找正在煮晚餐的Raven。「他們在哪個醫院？」他冷聲問，如果Raven在這裡照顧Wanda，那Charles肯定也告訴了她原因。

 

「你為什麼在乎？」Raven嘲諷地問，Erik必須用盡全部的教養才能不給她一拳。他從來沒真正喜歡過Charles這個無禮的妹妹，對她唯一有好感的地方是她雖然無禮，卻是Charles的家人裡少數真正在乎Charles的人，現在那個原因不再重要了，他也沒有原因喜歡這個無禮的女人了。

 

「我們現在正在討論的是我的兒子，」他危險地道，「別測試我。」

 

那起了作用，Raven總算說出醫院的名字。Erik幾乎是在知道醫院名字的那一瞬間就抓起自己的車鑰匙出門，在將車子駛上街道時順勢讓手機撥通Charles的電話。

 

「Erik？」Charles的聲音傳來。

 

他相對正常的語調多多少少安撫了Erik，Erik稍微穩下心神，感覺到怒氣正在取代恐懼。

 

「為什麼不告訴我Peter受傷了？」他不滿地問，「他現在情況怎麼樣？」

 

「醫生正在替他做治療。」Charles回答，「他的傷不是很嚴重，我只是不覺得有必要打擾你—」

 

「他是我的兒子，」他打斷Charles，壓抑著正在爆發邊緣的怒氣，「不管他出了什麼問題，你打給我，這一點夠清楚了嗎？」

 

「如果你真的這麼在乎你的兒子，也許你應該多花一點時間在他身上。」Charles也跟著提高音量。

 

「如果你第一時間就告訴我，我現在已經在那裡了！」Erik不甘示弱。

 

「那就 **在這裡** ！」Charles吼回來，短暫地停頓過後冷冷地說出醫院的名字，又說他們在急診室裡，然後掛掉電話。

 

Erik不敢置信地轉過頭去看了一眼放在副駕駛座上的手機，暗下來的螢幕代表著通訊的結束，簡直不敢相信自己跟這麼不可理喻的人結過婚。Charles才是那個沒有在第一時間通知他的人，卻表現得好像一切都是他的錯？

 

他幾乎是一路超速跟闖紅燈趕到醫院，他跑進急診室的時候Charles正站在櫃台前寫東西，Peter則不見蹤影。

 

Erik回復著自己的呼吸，「Peter呢？」他問，在急診室裡尋找著自己的兒子。「診斷出來了嗎？」

 

Charles正在寫字的動作有一瞬間的停頓，「右腳輕微骨折，休養一陣子就沒事了，醫生正在替他上石膏。」

 

「如果不嚴重為什麼還要上石膏？」Erik反射性地問，在沒有真正看到人以前都無法完全相信Peter沒有受到什麼太嚴重的傷。

 

Charles用一種看心智遲緩的人的眼神看他，「那是骨頭，Erik，骨頭需要很長的時間恢復。」

 

一個拉開遮簾的聲音吸引了他們的注意力，他們同時看向聲音的來源，Erik看見Peter坐在病床上，正在跟醫生說話，雙手還一邊說話一邊興奮地揮動。

 

他看起來很好，如果不去看他腳上的石膏，他看起來完全健康。

 

Erik快步上前。

 

「 _Vati_ ！」看見他，Peter臉上的笑容變得更大，「你怎麼會在這裡？」

 

Erik一直到這一刻才真正放下心。「Wanda說你跟Daddy在醫院，你差點把我嚇死。」他告訴Peter，站在病床邊，在不動到Peter傷口的情況下摟著兒子，安撫自己繃得太緊的神經，一邊抬頭看向醫生，「我是他的父親，他的情況怎麼樣？」

 

「我以為他的父親在—」醫生疑惑地看了一下Charles的方向，然後大概是注意到Erik手上的婚戒，又露出恍然大悟的神情，「就像是我告訴過你的丈夫的，沒什麼太嚴重的問題，只是輕微骨折，石膏得打上一陣子，他會需要拐杖，但是如果好好休養，不會留下任何永久性的問題。」

 

「Remy春天的時候滑雪受的傷都比這個嚴重。」Peter像是不滿意自己的傷口不夠嚴重似地補充，「他坐了半個月的輪椅。」

 

Erik不知道Remy是誰，但是這是他此刻最不在乎的問題。「你為什麼受傷？」他低頭問自己的兒子。

 

原本還興致勃勃的Peter僵了一下，不說話了。

 

「他在藝術課上跟同學吵架，潑了對方一身顏料，被推了一把撞到桌子。」填完資料的Charles走過來。

 

Peter縮了縮脖子，「他先開始的。」他小聲地說。

 

「先動手就是不對。」Charles譴責地道。

 

「這以後不會再發生了。」Peter保證，看著他的樣子十分有說服力。

 

「跟 _Vati_ 裝可憐不會改變你被禁足的事實，年輕人。」Charles用一種極具威嚴的聲音說。

 

Peter呻吟一聲，把自己的臉深深地埋進Erik懷中。Erik把兒子摟得更緊，趁著Peter看不見時投給Charles一個不太苟同的眼神。

 

Charles對他搖搖頭，Erik還是覺得Charles在這一點上對Peter太嚴格了——畢竟雖然是Peter先動手的，但是受到這種程度的傷也已經得到足夠的教訓了——他壓抑著沒說話，讓Charles變成壞人這個念頭很吸引人，但是在孩子們面前質疑對方的決定最終傷害到的還是孩子。

 

「Mr. Xavier。」一個有著濃厚口音的聲音說，Erik跟著望過去，看見一個高壯的男人牽著一個看上去比Peter高上一點，但是十分消瘦，臉上跟身上的衣服有一些還沒清掉的藍色顏料的男孩，想來就是那個跟Peter吵架的同學。

 

「這是En Sabah Nur和他的爸爸。」Charles解釋，從名字的發音和兩人的長相看來他們大概是中東來的，「他們堅持要留下來確定Peter沒事了。」

 

Erik放開Peter，轉向那些膽敢傷害他兒子的人，「他得靠著拐杖生活一陣子，我不會說那是沒事。」他冷冷地說。

 

男孩瑟縮了一下，「這是一個意外，他們也互相道過歉了。」Charles打斷他，朝著那對父子露出一個安撫的微笑，「時間已經很晚了，我們最好都回家去。」

 

Erik不可思議地看著Charles，沒辦法相信Charles居然有辦法對傷害他們兒子的人笑，「他傷害了Peter。」

 

「不是故意的。」Charles說，伸手去拿放在床尾的枴杖，「來吧，我已經辦好了出院手續，我們最好回家去。」

 

那完全沒有說服Erik，但是Peter在這裡，他幫著Peter從床上站起來，決定等晚一點在跟Charles討論這件事。

 

他們狼狽地走向停車場，Erik有幾次想乾脆把Peter抱起來算了，又覺得Peter得適應怎麼樣在不傷到腳的情況下走路，壓抑著沒這麼做。兒童座椅在Charles的車上，他幫著Peter坐進Charles的車，才去開自己的車。

 

Charles比他早出發幾分鐘，但因為紐約的交通，Erik在一個紅燈時追上他們。Charles正在跟Peter說話，從兩人的表情看來大概正在訓話，被訓話的Peter偏過頭看見他，對他露出一個求救的表情。

 

Erik真的不應該這麼覺得的，但是那一刻他卻覺得這非常地......像家。他對兒子搖搖頭，示意自己幫不上忙，這時候綠燈了，Charles率先發動車子，Erik將煞車換成油門，跟上他們。

 

他們在差不多的時間到家，進門以後Charles幫著Peter上樓換衣服，Peter一手撐著拐杖，一手撐著樓梯的扶手，笨拙地上樓，Erik則進廚房準備他們三人遲來的晚餐。Raven的廚藝和生活習慣跟他記得的一樣可怕，水槽中沒有洗起來的平底鍋上有著明顯的燒焦痕跡，Erik想了想，探頭問在客廳看卡通的Wanda肚子會不會餓。

 

Wanda困惑地說自己吃過了，Erik回廚房煮晚餐，決定Raven被永遠地從臨時的保母名單上劃掉。

 

他唯一慶幸的就是Charles跟Peter下樓時原本跟著上樓的Raven已經回家去了，他今晚實在沒有心情應付那個女人。晚餐勉強算得上平靜，晚餐後Peter上樓去寫作業，一邊抱怨自己都打石膏了，為什麼醫生沒有讓他明天不需要上課。

 

Charles說讓這當成一個教訓，那麼以後要動手以前就會仔細地想過為什麼不能這麼做，Erik都不知道他為什麼要對他們的兒子這麼嚴格。

 

他在Peter房間中待了一會，才下樓去洗晚餐的碗盤。他快洗完的時候Charles下來了，Erik把最後一個盤子放進洗碗機，放入清潔劑。

 

「我應該聯絡律師，還是你會？」他一邊按下開始鈕一邊問。

 

「我們不會提起訴訟。」Charles說『我們』，這也許是他們最終剩下唯一的共同點，但他的聲音卻十分疏離。

 

Erik抬起頭，「我們不會嗎？」他蹙眉，「Peter骨折了。」

 

「那是個意外。」Charles說，Erik的眉皺得更緊。

 

「你到底是怎麼回事？」他不太高興地問，覺得自己越來越無法了解Charles，「你的兒子受傷了，作為父親你難道不應該至少試著讓傷害他的人付出代價嗎？」

 

Charles瞇起眼，身體的姿態變得充滿防衛性，「別表現得好像我不在乎我們的兒子，我一接到電話就趕過去了。」

 

那句話讓Erik也來了氣，「如果你通知我，我也會立刻趕過去的。」他控訴地道，「但是你什麼都沒做！你情願通知你那個糟糕的妹妹也不願意通知我！」

 

「別把我妹妹扯進這一切！」那如他所願觸怒了Charles，「你以為你做得比Raven好嗎？至少 **她在那裡** ，而你不在！就這點上她比你好上太多！」

 

「那是因為你沒有通知我—」

 

「如果我通知你的話你就會來嗎？」Charles打斷他，「不，你不會！你總是有工作！我試著告訴過你，但是你從來不在，你的工作比這個家所有的一切都要來得重要！」

 

他說到最後幾乎是在朝Erik大吼，Erik從認識Charles以來從來沒見過Charles的情緒這麼失控，所以徹底地愣住了。

 

「那不是真的—」他嘗試解釋。

 

「是嗎？」Charles的聲音毫無溫度，「你幾乎從來不在家，Erik，現在甚至開始連晚上也不回家了，你想要我怎麼想？」

 

他氣得渾身發抖，隱約間Erik覺得自己似乎抓到問題的重點。Charles從來沒告訴過他到底為什麼要離婚，如果這就是Charles想離婚的原因呢？

 

「你覺得我從來不在家？」他問。

 

出乎意料地，Charles開始笑起來，「而你想要知道為什麼我不立刻通知你Peter受傷了。」他諷刺地說，「你甚至都沒法注意到這個家有非常嚴重的問題。」

 

Erik錯愕地看著Charles，也不知道是被Charles激烈的語氣還是Charles說的話而呆住。「我以為—」

 

「以為他們天生就是乖孩子？」Charles尖銳地問，「猜猜看，孩子不會自己長大，你必須花時間陪伴他們！必須教他們！你知道有多少次我必須跟他們保證你愛他們嗎？只是因為工作所以才不能陪在他們身邊？」

 

他不知道，Charles從來沒有說過。

 

「我只是想要給他們一個穩定的環境。」Erik虛弱地反駁。

 

「我們已經 **有** 一個穩定的環境了！」Charles大吼。他無法繼續忍受他似地轉過頭，然後然後猛地僵住，Erik跟著他的視線看過去，看到孩子們坐在樓梯的欄杆旁看著他們。

 

「我很抱歉，」抓著欄杆的Peter說，他的一隻腳因為石膏而呈現古怪的姿勢放在樓梯上，開始哭起來，「我以後不會跟同學打架了。」

 

Charles惡狠狠地瞪了他一眼，快步走向孩子們。「這不是你的錯。」他安撫著Peter，Peter抱著Charles，開始大哭，很快的Wanda也開始跟著哭起來。

 

Erik手足無措地看著眼前的這一幕，不知道應該要怎麼反應。一直到Charles跟他提離婚以前，他都一直以為一切都在軌道上，但現在Charles說他做的全是錯的，說他們的婚姻、他們的家早已出了問題，是Erik自己沒有察覺。

 

他做的一切都是錯的，而不管他如何竭力避免，他們終究還是走到了這一步。


	7. Chapter 7

你知道嗎？不管你以為你之前隱瞞得多好，孩子們總是能發現不對勁。

 

※

 

他們終於安撫住孩子們的情緒，孩子們陸續去睡覺以後，Erik去浴室洗澡。醫院其實沒什麼味道，但是他卻總覺得自己的身上有一股消毒水味。

 

他洗完澡以後打算下樓喝杯水，卻意外地看見Charles坐在廚房裡。Charles的面前罕見地放著酒杯，那很不尋常，Charles的母親喝得很多，在Charles的父親因為意外過世以後，就喝得更多了。Charles曾經說過他只在慶祝的時候喝酒，因為他不想要變得跟他的母親一樣。

 

而今天發生的事情很明顯並不夠資格定義為值得慶祝的時候。

 

Erik走上前，孩子們打斷了稍早的爭吵，怒氣離開身體後只讓他深深地感到無力。很明顯地有些事情出了錯，但是Charles不肯談，談論感覺從來不是Erik的長項，Charles不肯談，Erik也不知道應該要如何改變他們現在的處境。

 

「我做了什麼？」Charles在他思考著要怎麼開口時問，「讓你這麼恨我？」

 

Erik關掉水龍頭，收回拿著杯子的手。廚房中開著燈，讓Charles的疲倦與悲傷無所遁形，他看起來如此傷心欲絕，Erik看著他，想著， _你拋棄了我_ 。

 

_你在我的靈魂硬生生扯出一個大洞，而我將永遠也無法填補它，因為那是你的形狀，除了你沒有任何東西可以填補它。_

 

「我不恨你。」他說。

 

「噢，Erik，」Charles嗆笑出聲，邊說邊搖頭，「我們都知道那不是真的。」

 

「我不恨你。」Erik重申，Charles的脆弱給了他承認的勇氣，「就只是……我不懂你在想什麼，不再懂了。」

 

Charles朝他舉起酒杯，「我們兩人的情況一樣。」他說，仰首飲盡杯中的液體。

 

Erik在Charles旁邊的空位坐下，Charles再次為自己倒了一杯酒，那是蘇格蘭威士忌，Charles酒量不差，結婚以前在酒吧裡瘋起來還會跟人比賽喝啤酒柱，但是在好的酒量也禁不起這樣悶著喝酒。

 

他壓抑著讓Charles別再喝的衝動，「我們可以談談嗎？」

 

「你想要談什麼？」Charles問，視線垂著沒有看向他。

 

 _一切。_ Erik想著。 _談談所有的一切，所有好的跟不好的，所有在他毫無察覺時出了錯的，所有阻擋在他們之間的，所有讓他們陌路至此的。_

 

「之前你說Raven在那裡，但是我不在。」他試探地開口，「那代表今天的事情在之前發生過嗎？Peter受過傷？還是Wanda受過傷？」

 

「沒像今天這麼嚴重，但是的。」Charles淡淡地回答，瞥了他一眼又很快移回視線，「他們是孩子，這一類的事情就是會發生。」

 

有非常短暫的一瞬間，一股恐慌攫取住Erik。他一直認為自己是一個還算盡責的父親，但是什麼樣的父親會連自己的孩子受傷都不知道？

 

「什麼時候？」他僵硬地問，「我的意思是，發生什麼事了？我不知道—」

 

「一些這裡的小瘀青、一些那裡的小割傷，沒什麼嚴重到需要你放下工作趕回家的—」Erik忍無可忍地抓住Charles的手腕。Charles看向他，視線幾近透明，「你想要我怎麼做？」他安靜地問，「因為一些在體育課上的瘀青就讓秘書去打擾他們正在開會的父親？還是因為一些做藝術作業時不小心造成的小割傷就讓他們的父親放下工作趕回家？」

 

Erik想起來了，Charles跟他提過這些事，但是那總是在事情已經結束以後。那些都不是什麼大事，這種程度的小傷對孩子們來說在所難免，再加上那些事情總是已經被處理好，他以為Charles只是在跟他分享孩子們今天發生的事。

 

「我不知道你想要我在這裡。」他放開Charles，困難地開口，「我以為—」

 

「我是不需要。」Charles臉上的表情異常冷靜，「我是個成年人，那些不是什麼我自己無法處理的事。」

 

「但—」

 

Charles仰首飲盡杯中剩餘的酒，將酒杯換到左手，在左邊的流理台上放下。「你是對的，我們應該談談。」他摩擦著自己冰涼的手，坐直身體，開始收拾起桌面，「他們看到我們吵架了，我們終究會需要跟他們解釋發生了什麼事，我更情願早一點而不是晚一點。」

 

然後，Erik突然意識到，就是今天了，他一直等待來臨的那一天，他一直恐懼來臨的那一天。

 

「談什麼？」他壓抑著自己逃跑的衝動，問，儘管他早已知道答案。

 

「離婚。」Charles簡單地道，一邊將還剩下一半的酒瓶扣緊。

 

「你從來沒有告訴過我為什麼你想要離婚，」Erik宛如即將在茫茫大海中溺斃的人，做著垂死的掙扎，「那是為什麼你想要離婚嗎？因為你覺得我不夠在乎這個家？」

 

Charles拿著酒瓶和空酒杯站起來，繞到流理台的另外一側，「別這麼荒謬，Erik，你有工作。」他頭也不回地說。

 

那其實是事實，Charles這麼說的時候也沒有特別提高或降低語調，但他話中卻有某些Erik說不上來的東西刺痛了Erik。

 

「我工作，是因為那讓你們擁有一個穩定的環境。」他解釋，越發肯定這就是Charles想離婚的原因，「我不經常在家，但是那並不代表我不在乎這個家—」

 

這一次Charles終於看向他了，「我知道。」他說，看著他的藍色眼睛十分清澈。

 

Erik發現Charles是真的知道，他不自覺地屏息，「那為什麼—」

 

Charles輕輕搖頭，截住Erik未說完的話。他將酒瓶放在水槽旁，打開水開始沖洗起酒杯。他這樣做的時候看起來十足陌生，他熟悉的Charles不會在喝完東西後立刻把杯子洗起來，也不會放棄他們的感情，放棄他。

 

「不是你的問題，」他最終說，「是我的。」

 

「那到底是什麼？」Erik追問。現在他對他們的問題有了模糊的概念，他再次看到希望。他可以修復這些問題，也有信心他可以解決這些阻擋在他們之間的問題，但首先他必須知道他們之間的問題到底是什麼，才能解決它們。

 

Charles關掉水龍頭，整個空間倏地歸於寂靜。「我們可以不討論這個嗎？」他問，打開洗碗機將酒杯放進去。

 

他平常的模樣讓Erik幾乎無法忍受，他站起來，手壓在流理台上。掌心下冰冷的桌面多多少少讓他冷靜了一些，他隔著流理台，朝Charles低吼：「別再管那個愚蠢的杯子了，看在老天的份上，你想要離婚，Charles！至少給我一點解釋！你至少欠我這個—」

 

Charles終於如他所願地看向他，從表情看來也動了怒，「我不欠你任何東西，我為這段婚姻付出得夠多了—」

 

「我沒有要求你做那些—」Erik話一出口就知道自己說錯話了，他不是那個意思，那句話在他的腦中聽起來十分符合邏輯，但是它聽起來 **完全不對** 。

 

Charles瞇起眼，「你是對的，你沒有。」他冷冷地說，「這完全是我的選擇，而現在我不想做了，既然你從來沒有要求我做這些，那這應該不會對你造成任何困擾。我們會離婚，就像我們協議過的那樣。」

 

「如果我提出爭議呢？」慌亂中，Erik問，絕望地想要改變事情的走向，「我會對我們的離婚提出質疑。」

 

「你不會這麼做。」Charles一直冷靜的表情終於第一次出現波動，他的眼睛因為吃驚和憤怒而睜大，瞳孔卻收縮得如針尖一樣小，「我們有過協議—」

 

「你毫無概念我會做什麼。」Erik回答，試著讓自己冷靜下來，以思考如何解決這個困境。他的心臟在胸腔砰砰作響，腎上腺素因為應激而大量分泌，「我會爭取，我從未對我們的婚姻不忠，你和我都知道如果我爭取，法院永遠都不會判我們離婚。」

 

「你站不住腳，你整夜不回家—」

 

「我在工作，監視錄影可以證明我在工作的地方—」

 

「穿著運動服工作？」Charles嘲諷地問。

 

Erik這才知道原來Charles還是在乎，「我在媽那裡，沒有其他人，我發誓。」他解釋。他那一天什麼都沒說就出門時幼稚地想讓Charles誤會，但現在知道Charles真的誤會時又害怕Charles會真的以為他對他們的婚姻不忠。

 

Charles瞪著他，身體緊繃的模樣好像他正準備傷害他，但天知道他只是想要愛他。Erik看著Charles，沒有移開自己的視線，彰顯著自己的決心。

 

他會做任何事情保護他們的婚姻，他既然許過承諾，就代表他會做任何事情保護他跟Charles的婚姻，不管好的、不好的，他都不會放棄，不管是什麼想要拆散他們，他都不會允許，即使那包括Charles自己。

 

但當Charles終於開口，他輕易就擊垮了Erik的決心，「別逼我恨你，Erik。」他說，「我正非常努力地不去恨你，別逼我，至少給Wanda和Peter兩個可以和平共處的父親。」

 

而即使是在這一切之後，Erik也從來沒有想過會從Charles口中聽見這個字，那是在所有字裡面他最不能想像跟Charles畫上等號的字。

 

「你……恨我？」他困難地問。

 

Charles緊繃的身體猛地鬆懈下來，他將自己的臉埋進掌心，「不，我不恨你，我很抱歉，我不應該這麼說。」

 

他說這話的時候聽起來又像是他熟悉的那個Charles了，可是他熟悉的Charles很少表現得這麼沮喪。

 

「那麼為什麼你一定要離婚？」他不解地問。

 

Charles抬頭，「我的一整生，我都在努力得到我母親的注意，她永遠都不在家，好像所有的東西都比她的兩個孩子來得重要—」

 

「我不是你的母親，」Erik急切地解釋，「他們永遠也不會需要爭取我的注意力—」

 

「我知道。」Charles打斷Erik。他抿唇，半晌後對Erik露出一個虛弱的微笑，重複：「我知道，我知道你有多愛他們，我很抱歉，我之前說的對你不公平。」

 

「那你也知道—」

 

「但是我不能再次成為那個人了，」Charles說。他仍然帶著那個微笑，但是他的聲音開始變得破碎，眼中也開始擴散出不明顯的水光，「你懂嗎？我不喜歡我正在變成的那個人，不喜歡我在這段婚姻裡變成的那個人，我不想成為那個人—」

 

「我可以改變。」Erik迫切地道，「我可以做不管是什麼會讓你開心的事，我可以停止加班，見鬼的，如果你想要，我明天就去辭職—」

 

「我不想要你改變。」Charles微微咬著下唇，唇角淡得幾乎看不見的弧度看起來無比悲傷，輕輕搖頭，「你愛你的工作，那對你來說不公平。」

 

「我不在乎。」Erik急切地說，生怕自己再也沒有機會，「我愛我的工作是因為它可以讓你們擁有穩定的環境。」

 

「我在乎。」Charles說，就這麼判了Erik死刑，「你現在也許不覺得，但是有一天你會開始恨我，恨我讓你放棄你愛的，恨那些你如果沒有放棄可以擁有的。」

 

Charles，儘管Erik多麼不願意承認，是對的。他可以為Charles放棄所有的一切，因為沒有什麼比Charles更重要，但是無可否認的是，光是放棄一切的想法就讓他怕得要命。Charles也許不在意，但Charles身邊的人呢？他們已經相信Charles跟他結婚是錯誤的決定，Charles也許跟他的家人不親近，但是他們仍然是家人，如果Charles有一天真的聽進去了跟他結婚是錯誤的決定怎麼辦？如果最後Charles依然想跟他離婚怎麼辦？那麼到時候他將一無所有—

 

「我可以改變。」他重複，但是他自己也知道這聽起來有多麼空洞。

 

「就像我說的，我不想要你改變。」

 

做為主管，Erik有一部份的工作是調解工作場所的紛爭。在一個理想的世界，紛爭也許可以結束於所有人提出自己的意見，並一起找出所有人都可以接受的結果，但這不是理想的世界。在現實世界，紛爭經常結束於其中少數或大多數人的妥協，但是當妥協甚至不是一個選項，Erik不知道自己還剩下什麼選項。

 

「沒有什麼是我可以做的，對不對？」他麻木地問。

 

Charles短促地笑出聲，如果忽略他臉上的淚痕，這個笑聲聽起來輕鬆愉快。他繞過流理台，回到Erik身邊，而上帝他只希望Charles可以回到他的身邊。

 

「這沒有這麼糟，Erik，」他說，臉上還帶著不太明顯的淚痕，「至少現在我們還可以當朋友，這好過我們最終痛恨彼此。」

 

 _但是我不想要做你的朋友，不想要只做你的朋友。_ Erik想。他抽離自己所有的情緒，讓自己不去感覺那幾乎將他淹沒的疼痛，那是唯一他還能保有自己理智的方法。

 

「朋友。」他木然地重複。

 

Charles放鬆下來，他在原本的位置坐下，Erik跟著坐下。人們說愛情讓人變得卑微，他看著Charles說話時的側臉，想著，這就是其中一個愛情讓人變得卑微的時刻。他深愛的人正在跟他談論他們即將分道揚鑣的人生，而Erik卻依然愛這樣的他。但是光是愛又有什麼用呢？Charles說他們的婚姻讓他感到不快樂，除了讓Charles自由，沒有什麼是他可以做的。

 

而不管他多麼痛恨，這確實是這麼多天以來Charles看起來最輕鬆的時刻。Charles的眉頭因為苦惱而皺著，但是肩膀卻不像過去幾天一樣緊繃。他在煩惱要怎麼樣減低他們告訴孩子們他們離婚時對孩子們造成的衝擊——以往在遇上進退兩難的困境時，他們的解決方法通常是下很多盤棋、喝很多杯酒，然後瘋狂地做愛，那通常會讓他們找出解決方法，但現在這個慣例很明顯地永遠不再適用——而他那煩惱的模樣讓Erik又愛又恨。

 

又愛又恨，卻依然是愛比較多。

 

他悄悄地收緊拳，指甲紮進掌心，拳心的刺痛提醒著他不能去觸碰Charles。這不再是他可以隨意觸碰的人，他必須要管好自己。他強迫自己參與這場討論，如何讓孩子們接受他們即將離婚的事實的計畫每成型一分，他就感到自己已經傷痕累累的心又被多劃上一刀。他想逃跑，可是逃跑就意味著他會讓他的孩子們毫無防備的承受這些傷害，他強迫自己坐在那裡，告訴自己這一切都是值得的。

 

這一切都會是值得的。

 

「有一件我不明白的事是，」他在他們終於結束討論時說道，Charles又繞到流理台的另外一側，正拿起酒瓶準備把它收回櫃子裡，「你為什麼把清潔服務改成一周兩次？」

 

Charles楞了一下，似乎沒有料到他會這樣問，但也許今晚一切的折磨確實是值得的，因為他們又能夠好好地跟對方說話了。

 

「我注意到孩子們的生活習慣開始變得很糟糕，他們會亂扔自己的東西，用過以後也不會把東西放回原位，」他看起來有些不太好意思，「就像我以前一樣，因為傭人會把東西被放回原位，所以變得很依賴其他人照顧。」

 

Erik沒有想過竟然是這樣的原因，他知道Charles小時候生活的家有傭人，也知道Charles在跟他結婚以前生活習慣簡直可以用可怕來形容，但是他從來沒有把這兩者聯想起來，也沒有想過Charles竟然會想到這一點。

 

「你應該告訴我。」他乾巴巴地說。

 

「你是對的，我的確應該。」Charles承認，「那時候你正在忙一個大案子，我試著等你回家，但是你回家的時候看起來總是很累，在那種時候告訴你那些感覺起來不太對。」他聳聳肩，「然後時間久了以後，就變得沒有必要了。」

 

「仍然，你應該告訴我。」Erik忍不住道，話一說完又開始擔心這會再次破壞他們好不容易稍微緩和的關係。Charles幾乎分擔了所有的家事，他知道這話聽起來很不知感恩，但是Charles不應該就這樣讓他成為……壞人。

 

「這不會再發生了，保證。」Charles朝他皺了皺鼻子，可愛得讓Erik想吻他。他大概真的表現出來了這樣的想法，因為氣氛開始變得尷尬起來。

 

「我最好—」他指了指樓梯，開始朝樓梯的方向移動。

 

Charles眨眨眼，「當然。」他朝他晃了晃手中的酒瓶，侷促地笑了笑，「我最好把這個放回去。」

 

Erik轉身上樓，廚房中傳來Charles活動的聲音。他曾經是Erik最親密的伴侶與最親近的朋友，現在Erik必須習慣他們之間只剩下朋友的身分。

 

如果他可以習慣他們之間只剩下朋友的身分。

 

※

 

第二天，Erik在孩子們放學以前提早回到了家。孩子們對這很高興，似乎已經完全忘記了昨晚的插曲，Erik幾乎為此痛恨自己必須對他們如此殘忍。

 

他陪孩子們玩了一會遊戲，又和Charles一起準備了晚餐。一切都顯得很正常，就好像他們是一個快樂的家，但在下一刻，像是他伸手去拿鹽巴而不小心碰到Charles的那一刻，猛然凝結的空氣就會提醒他這不過是一個假象。

 

晚餐後，Charles把最後一疊盤子放進水槽，叫住正在把柳橙汁放進冰箱的Erik。

 

他只說了「Erik。」，Erik就知道就是這一刻了。

 

他關起冰箱，和Charles一起回到客廳。兩個孩子那時候正在搶遙控器，看見他們立刻安靜下來，乖乖地坐在地上抬頭看著他們。

 

剛剛還顯得活潑的卡通配樂在安靜的空間變得突兀，Erik關掉電視，Charles坐在咖啡桌的邊緣，舌快速地劃過下唇，「你們的 _Vati_ 和我，我們有件事情要告訴你們。」

 

他看起來很緊張，Erik自己也是。不管做過多少排練，一個人永遠都沒有辦法輕易地說出『我要離婚了』這句話，更別提是對自己的孩子了。

 

「你們要離婚了嗎？」Peter突然問，手中還抓著遙控器。

 

Charles愣住了，Erik也是。

 

「你為什麼會這麼想？」Charles露出一個勉強的笑容，問。

 

「我看到你睡在地板上，」Peter說，「以前你們吵架的時候，另外一個人會去睡沙發，我以為……我以為……」

 

他試了幾次也沒成功說出那個詞，Charles放柔聲音，「是的，我們要離婚了。」

 

即使已經聽過無數次，從Charles口中聽到這個字仍是刺痛了Erik，但是他此刻有比自己更重要的東西需要關心。他密切地注意著兩個孩子的反應，兩個孩子完全愣住了，然後突然間，Wanda伸手推了Peter一下。

 

「都是你的錯！」她哭著怪自己的兄弟。

 

被推倒的Peter愣了一下，開始大哭起來。Charles上前，把跌倒的Peter擁入懷中，「這不是你的錯。」他告訴Peter，一邊輕拍著哭到在抽氣的兒子，一邊抬頭告訴站在旁邊的Wanda，「這不是Peter的錯，這不是你們兩個的錯，而是我們的原因。」

 

「那為什麼？」Wanda淚流滿面的問，Erik幾乎為此痛恨自己。

 

他上前，想給女兒提供一點安慰，但Wanda避開了他的手，固執地問：「你們不愛彼此了嗎？」

 

Charles肯定注意到了Wanda避開他的手的舉動，他伸手按上Erik的手背，示意他們兩人並不是在一種敵對的狀態，「寶貝，我們當然還愛著彼此。」他堅定地說，「但是我們一致決定分開會對彼此比較好。」

 

「你們會送走我們嗎？」Wanda繼續問。她背對著Erik，Erik看不見她的表情，但她的聲音雖然有著掩藏不住的哭腔，卻冷靜得可怕，「即使你們仍然愛我們，但是送走我們對我們比較好？」

 

強烈的情緒從Charles臉上閃過，「永不。」他說，把懷中的Peter擁得更緊，朝Wanda伸出自己的手。「我們永遠、永遠都不會把你們送走。」

 

Wanda把自己埋進他的懷中，開始放聲大哭。孩子們在說話，但是聲音因為埋在Charles懷中而顯得模糊不清。Charles擁著他們，快速地道歉。

 

Erik想過去擁住他們，一動又意識到他們已經準備要離婚了，這樣的舉動並不合時宜，只好停在原地，不是很確定自己應該要怎麼做。

 

Charles在這時看了他一眼，那給了Erik勇氣。他大步上前，跪在地上擁住自己的家人。Wanda和Peter哭得厲害，Charles閉著眼，將唇壓在Wanda的髮上，喃喃地說著抱歉。他沒有哭，但是Erik沒有錯過對方睫毛上不明顯的水光。

 

Erik收緊懷抱，甜蜜又心酸地意識到，這將會是他們最後一次作為家人擁抱彼此。


	8. Chapter 8

你知道嗎？人類擁有很強的適應能力，不管事情有多麼困難，它會開始變得容易，而不論願意不願意，它最終會成為一個新的正常。

 

※

 

事情一開始起源於Wanda的小感冒。

 

這是其中一件關於家中有兩個七歲的孩子時會發生的事，那就是每當流感季節開始時，大人總是很快會知道。

 

Erik一直不知道究竟是因為孩子的抵抗力比較差還是因為學校根本就是病毒的大熔爐，每年家裡的兩個孩子總會輪流著生病上幾次，所以當Wanda在睡前說自己嗓子疼，想喝點水時，他幫Wanda倒了一杯溫水，並沒有多做它想。

 

接著第二天Wanda沒事，但是換Charles開始咳起嗽來。他整個晚上都在輕微地咳嗽，微微蹙著眉看起來很不舒服的樣子。那天晚上Erik回到臥室，準備換衣服回公司工作，卻發現Charles在將床墊充氣。

 

「你應該睡在床上。」他告訴Charles，「事實上，在你的床送來以前，你都應該睡在床上，你睡在地上夠久了，應該換我睡地上。」

 

「別犯傻了，Erik，」跪在地上的Charles頭也不抬地說，「你會認床，你睡地上會睡不著。」

 

他說這句話的時候顯得很自然，完全沒有意識到這句話有什麼不對，但也許就是因為太自然了，Erik的心像是被人狠狠重擊似地猛然收緊。

 

已經太久了，久得他不記得被Charles關心是什麼感覺。自從跟孩子們坦承一切的前一夜在廚房談過後，他們之間的關係雖然緩和許多，卻依然只有在必要的時候才會說話。Charles不再愛他，那是肯定的，否則也不會這麼堅持離婚，但是他一直以為Charles唯一繼續忍受他的原因是為了孩子們。

 

但現在Charles卻用行動告訴他，他依然在乎他、關心他，即使是在Erik表現得完全像是個渾蛋的日子裡，他依然為Erik著想。

 

他吞嚥著，努力保持著聲音的正常，害怕自己破壞了這珍貴的一刻，「你才在犯傻，Charles，你在生病，睡地上只會讓事情變得更糟，我可不想在凌晨開車送你去醫院。」

 

聞言，Charles停下動作。他維持著原本跪在地上的姿勢，抬起頭看著Erik。

 

Erik既想逃跑又想跪下來親吻Charles，他很好地克制住自己的衝動，兩個都沒做，只是維持著原本的表情跟Charles互望。

 

在幾乎像過了永恆這麼久以後，Charles皺了皺鼻子。「你是對的。」他同意，站了起來，「你確定你可以睡在地上？」他確認。

 

「技術上來說，」Erik盡量讓自己聽起來十分正常，「你使用床的時間比較久，讓你睡在床上更符合效益。」

 

「該死的德國人，永遠都這麼理性。」Charles咕噥，但是他唇角有一抹不太明顯的笑容。

 

「該死的英國人，永遠都這麼感性。」Erik反擊。Charles愣了一下，Erik還來不及擔心自己再次搞砸了一切，Charles唇畔的笑容像是雨天第一滴落入湖水的雨滴，緩緩擴散開來，直到變成一個真正的笑容。

 

「我能說什麼，」他聳聳肩，「我們下太多雨了，人們在雨天總是比較多愁善感。」

 

而那樣總是灰濛濛的國家卻養育出了他眼前這個宛如陽光般耀眼的人。

 

Erik猛地回過神，「我最好該走了。」他指了指更衣室的方向，「你知道，工作。」

 

那個詞一出口Erik恨不得咬斷自己的舌頭，他在工作上投入太多的時間是造成他們分開的主要原因之一，他又要搞砸一切了，但是Charles既沒有生氣，也沒有收起他唇畔那個柔和的笑意。

 

「當然。」他輕柔地道，「晚安，Erik。」

 

正走向更衣室的Erik腳步有些微的停頓，「晚安，Charles。」

 

※

 

那天深夜，他回到家的時候，發現Charles幫他鋪好了床。

 

時間已經很晚了，Charles當然已經睡了。他蜷縮在棉被中，棉被擋住了他大半張臉，但Erik可以聽見他打著小小的呼嚕。

 

Erik站在自己的新床邊，Charles把原本放在床上的棉被鋪在上面，雙人床的棉被對單人床的床墊而言太大了，他就把它對折鋪著。Erik站在那裡看著自己的新床，又抬頭看了看床上睡得正熟的Charles。

 

太安靜了，黑暗的空間中除了Charles規律的呼吸聲，什麼聲音都沒有，讓Erik再也無法欺騙自己。

 

他很想念這個，這一段時間以來他已經習慣Charles睡在地上，突然看見Charles睡在床上的場景立刻就勾起了那些他不應該還擁有的感覺。

 

他工作結束回到家，筋疲力盡，但是他的丈夫在那裡。他從來沒告訴過Charles其實他很喜歡Charles開著床頭燈，靠坐在床頭看書等自己回家的畫面，但是他捨不得Charles第二天早上因為睡眠不足而疲倦的模樣。

 

他不讓他等他，一開始Charles還會強打著精神等他，幾次後終於願意先睡。他回到家，他的家人全都在熟睡，但是他們安穩的睡顏讓一切變得值得。

 

他輕輕打開孩子們的房門，幫女兒蓋好棉被、幫兒子關好因為怕熱而開了一半的窗戶，然後回到自己的房間，換上睡衣，輕手輕腳地爬上自己的床，避免吵醒自己的丈夫。

 

他的丈夫睡得很熟，棉被因為他的體溫而被烘得暖烘烘的。他沒忍住，輕輕地在他的唇上印下一個吻，那驚動了原本在熟睡的人，原本睡得正熟的人睜開眼睛，聲音因為睏倦而含糊不清：「……Erik？」

 

「是我。」Erik貼著他的唇，悄聲道：「快睡吧。」

 

那才是他的生活本來的樣子，那才是他的生活本來應該是的樣子，但是他太愚蠢，不知道那只是他一廂情願的幸福。

 

他搖搖頭，將那些畫面驅出腦海，鑽進被對折起來的棉被中，在自己的新床上躺下。身體下的充氣床墊躺起來很不舒服，他非常肯定明天早上自己肯定會渾身痠痛，但身體下的棉被多多少少緩解了不適。

 

他躺在那裡，沒急著閉上眼。他的眼睛逐漸適應了黑暗，這是他生活了很多年的房間，但是從這個角度看起來，一切卻顯得很陌生。

 

他看著眼前陌生又熟悉的畫面，想這就是過去這段時間裡Charles每天都會看到的畫面。

 

Charles在大床上睡得很熟，Erik閉起眼，房間中很安靜，他可以聽見Charles規律的呼吸聲。

 

他聽著那熟悉的呼吸聲，意識逐漸變得模糊。

 

※

 

Erik應該要立刻就注意到的，痠痛的肌肉和吞嚥時會隱隱作痛的喉嚨，但是他已經有很長的一段時間沒生過病了，所以他忽略了那些徵兆，像往常一樣開始了自己的一天。

 

一開始只是吞嚥時不太舒服，中午的時候吞嚥時造成的不適變得明顯，並開始有些鼻塞。他讓祕書去藥局買了藥片，跟午餐的三明治一起吃了，但那些包裝上寫著可以解決他的症狀的萬用型藥片毫無作用。下午的時候他開始變得暈眩，終於到了下班時間，他開車回家的時候還險些因為注意力不集中而在前面的車因為紅燈而停下的時候差點撞到對方。

 

晚餐的時候他沒什麼胃口，他拿著叉子，看著自己盤子裡的食物，一邊聽餐桌上的交談。

 

「Erik。」

 

聽到Charles在叫自己的名字，Erik抬起頭，以為自己漏聽了什麼需要他發表意見的事，卻看見兩個孩子們仍在說話，只有Charles一臉擔憂地看著自己。

 

他坐直身體，試著集中自己的注意力，「是的？」

 

「你還好嗎？」Charles問，做了一個模糊的手勢，「你看起來—」

 

喉嚨的搔癢感讓Erik輕咳起來，他側過身體，直到咳嗽完才轉回去回答Charles：「是的，只是一個小感冒。」

 

「這看起來不像是一個小感冒。」Charles蹙著眉說。下一刻，他站起來，做了一件Erik完全無法反應過來的事。

 

他把手掌放在Erik的額頭上。

 

他的手很冰涼，讓Erik差點舒服地喟嘆出聲，一瞬間甚至忘了這是多麼長一段時間以來Charles第一次主動觸碰他。Charles很快就把手收了回去，Erik抬頭看著Charles，不知道他為什麼這麼做。

 

「你在發燒。」Charles說。

 

Erik眨眨眼。

 

「不可能。」他告訴Charles，「這只是一個小感—」

 

他再次咳起嗽來，這一次咳得比上一次厲害得多。等他終於緩過氣，原本在說話的孩子們已經停下交談，同樣一臉擔憂的看著他，Charles則挑著眉，用『我告訴過你了』的表情看著他。

 

「你是對的。」他同意，「這大概不是一個小感冒，我最好去躺一會。」

 

他拿起自己沒動幾口的食物，準備站起來，Charles在他可以這麼做以前按上他的手背：「放著就好，我會整理。」

 

Erik太累了，所以他沒有跟Charles爭論，只是疲倦地點點頭，跟Charles道謝。他站起來，一股突然的暈眩感讓他有些微的踉蹌，站在他前面的Charles及時撐住他，Erik幾乎想待在那個懷抱裡直到永恆。

 

「謝謝。」他啞著嗓子說。

 

確定他可以站好，Charles放開他，「你確定你自己一個人可以嗎？」他問。

 

不可以。他想說。他不想要自己一個人，不想要離婚，但這是現實世界，生活並不總是給每個人想要的東西。

 

「當然。」他告訴Charles，轉過身上樓。

 

他強撐著把床充了氣，充好氣後隨手扯下鋪平在床上的棉被，連枕頭也沒有拿就陷入睡眠。他睡得很不安穩，意識一直浮浮沉沉的，突然間眼前亮了起來，他皺起眉，將自己蜷縮起來，下意識想遮擋太強的光線。

 

「天啊，Erik。」一個聲音說。

 

一隻手隔著棉被按上他的肩頭，開始輕輕地搖晃。Erik不滿地咕噥，想將那些惱人的騷擾趕走。

 

「走開。」他粗魯地說，卻不知道自己只是發出了一連串毫無意義的音節。

 

惱人的騷擾仍在繼續，終於，他因為生病而遲緩的腦袋太過緩慢地認出那是Charles的聲音。他睜開眼，因為畏光而瞇著眼，看著眼前背對著光線，看不清楚表情的人。

 

「去床上睡。」Charles告訴他。

 

Erik翻過身，用棉被擋住自己的眼睛。「輪到你睡—」

 

「看在老天的份上，別這麼頑固。」Charles扯掉他身上的棉被，強迫他從床上坐起來，「去床上睡覺，Erik，你正在發燒。」

 

「這張床會害你生病。」Erik完全沒意識到自己基本上是在說胡話，強迫他坐起來的Charles眼睛彎起來，一抹不太明顯的笑意出現在他的眼中。

 

藍得幾乎讓Erik溺斃其中。

 

「我會沒事的。」他柔聲說。

 

Erik恍惚地想那倒是實話，昨天還有些微咳嗽的Wanda和Charles今天看起來已經完全好了，他昨天也沒事，都是這張可恨的床害他生病。

 

「它會害你生病。」他固執地重複，Charles把他從地上撐起來，帶著他到床邊，強迫他在床上躺下。

 

「我會睡在床上。」Charles保證，轉過身去拿他的棉被。

 

那代表Charles不會生病，Erik滿意地想。床因為沒有人睡所以很冷，他瑟縮了一下，Charles把棉被蓋在他身上，棉被上殘餘的體溫讓他溫暖了一些。他想讓Charles不要走，不要離開他，不要留下他一個人，但是他太累了，很久沒有這麼累過，所以他真正做的只是手指微微抽蓄了一下，就又睡著了。

 

他在中間醒了幾次，一次是Charles拿著溫水和藥片讓他吞下，他累得連問都沒問那是什麼就照做了，還有一次是爬起來迷迷糊糊地進浴室上廁所，以及在聽到房間的動靜被吵醒時告訴正在開暖氣的Charles把暖氣關掉。他很不舒服，一直睡得不深，他可以聽到緊閉的房門外有人在活動的聲音，他們聽起來充滿了活力，那樣很好，真的很好，那是他的家人，他想要他們快快樂樂的。

 

他在某一個瞬間大概還是睡著了，他覺得自己像是在大海中，又冷又濕。他掙扎著，覺得自己無法呼吸。突然間一隻手按上了他的手，溫暖乾燥，然後他又可以呼吸了，Erik猛地驚醒，發現自己在房間裡，根本不在什麼海上。

 

房間中開著暖氣，睡在他旁邊的人在喃喃說些什麼。Erik側耳傾聽，發現Charles根本沒醒，只是在含糊地說一些他聽不懂的話。Charles的手鬆鬆地箍著他的手腕，Erik不知道他們為什麼會睡在一起，也不知道Charles為什麼會抓著他的手。

 

他全身因為汗水而溼透，這大概解釋了那個又濕又冷的夢。他移動自己的手，想在Charles發現以前把自己的手抽出來，他一動，Charles的手指驀地收緊，他嚇了一跳，以為自己把Charles吵醒了，但幾秒鐘以後Charles的手指放鬆下來，再次沒有動靜。

 

他又等了幾秒，黑暗中幾乎可以聽到自己的心跳聲。直到確定Charles沒有被吵醒，他才盡量放輕動作地把自己的手抽出來，這一次Charles沒有任何反應。

 

Erik下床後看了一眼時間，還有八分鐘就要凌晨三點了。Charles睡得很熟，事實上，如果不是因為他身上蓋著另外一條棉被，Erik一定會以為過去的這段時間只是一場真實得近乎荒謬的惡夢。

 

他轉過身，不再讓自己沉溺於眼前的畫面，強忍著暈眩進到浴室裡。跟開著暖氣的房間比起來，浴室裡很冷，但是相對冰冷的空氣讓他的呼吸順暢了一些。他轉開熱水，脫掉身上早已汗濕的衣服，沖掉一身的黏膩。

 

洗過澡以後他感覺好多了，但還是感到有些暈眩。換上新的睡衣後他回到房間，Charles還在睡，眼前的畫面靜謐得不可思議。

 

Charles沒有收放在床尾的充氣床墊，適應房間裡昏暗的光線的Erik可以看見它皺巴巴地攤平在地上。他傍晚的時候似乎沒有完全將它充滿氣，但也有可能是他充氣完後沒有鎖緊蓋子。

 

所以那並不是一個太過困難的選擇，他在天亮以後可能會後悔的，躺在床上熟睡著、他無比希望加入的人跟他早已不是可以睡在同一張床上的關係，但流感的病毒損壞了他做出正確決定的能力。

 

他躺回自己那一側的床，同樣被汗濕的床這時已經乾得差不多了，但棉被還是有些潮濕。Erik把身上的棉被翻面，新的那一面毫不意外地有些冷，但是卻乾燥舒適。

 

他躺進床中，閉上眼。

 

原本設計給兩個人用的棉被包覆著他，有些太大了，再加上Charles的那條棉被，原本不算小的床此刻感覺起來甚至有些擁擠。棉被包覆著他，而不是像他習慣的那樣覆蓋在他身上。

 

他不太習慣地動了動身體，調整了一個舒適的姿勢，閉上眼。

 

他並不習慣這樣睡覺，但是Charles的呼吸聲很近，事實上，是太近了。

 

他非常肯定他早上一定會後悔，但是那是Charles，而他今晚真的不想要獨自一人。

 

他讓自己聽著那規律綿長的呼吸聲，意識再次滑進睡眠。

 

※

 

Erik本來只打算再睡一會，但是等他醒來的時候，窗外的天已經完全亮了。

 

現在是深秋，天亮得沒有這麼早，再加上房間裡只剩下他一個人，這代表他已經睡過頭了。

 

他坐起身，Charles在這時打開門走了進來。他身上仍然穿著睡袍，但是從屋子安靜的狀態判斷，孩子們已經出門上學去了。

 

「你感覺好一點了嗎？」他問，一邊脫掉自己套在外面的睡袍。

 

Erik吞嚥了一下，「嗯。」

 

「我幫你留了早餐，在餐桌上，加熱以後就可以吃了。」Charles邊說邊走進浴室，將浴袍掛在門旁的鉤子上。

 

「謝謝。」Erik道謝，掀開棉被下床。

 

他準備走進更衣室的時候和走出浴室的Charles差點撞在一起，Charles楞了一下，「你在做什麼？」

 

「換衣服上班。」Erik困惑地回答，不明白Charles怎麼會看不出來這麼顯而易見的事。

 

Charles露出好氣又好笑的神情，「你看過你現在的樣子嗎？」他問，「你看起來糟透了，幫幫我們兩個人的忙，好好地休息一天，我可不想在凌晨開車送你去醫院。」

 

那句話聽起來異常熟悉，Erik花了太長的時間才反應過來Charles是在學他說話。他輕咳一聲，掩飾自己的尷尬，「謝謝你昨天晚上照顧我。」

 

「不需要，你也會為我做一樣的事。」Charles走向他，Erik微微退開，讓Charles通過。Charles走進更衣室，Erik花了一秒才反應過來他要換衣服。

 

他連忙背對更衣室，「你昨天晚上睡在床上。」

 

「我沒有佔你便宜，如果那是你擔心的。」Charles的聲音從他的背後傳來，伴隨的還有衣物的布料摩擦的聲音。

 

Erik可以聽見布料被扔進洗衣籃的聲音，Charles習慣先脫褲子，這代表他現在下半身只穿著內褲。

 

那個畫面毫無意外地讓他硬了，他強忍著自己想轉過頭偷看的念頭，不太自在地調整了一下姿勢，用寬鬆的睡褲遮擋住自己微微勃起的陰莖，但身後另外一件布料被扔進洗衣籃的聲音一點忙也沒幫上，「我只是在好奇—」

 

「什麼？」Charles問。

 

那個問句讓他下意識回過身，Charles已經換上了外出的衣服，現在正在扣襯衫的釦子，一臉好奇地看著他。

 

雖然襯衫裡面有背心，技術上來說Erik其實什麼也看不到，但他還是立刻轉回身體。他的身體開始變得燥熱，而他很肯定這跟生病沒有關係，Charles不應該對他這麼毫無防備，完全沒有意識到他內心那些非常不合時宜的念頭。

 

他吞嚥著，「我只是沒想到你會跟我睡在一張床上，你很有可能會被我傳染。」

 

「如果我沒有記錯的話，我在你之前就被傳染過了，再被傳染一次不太可能。」Charles說，伴隨著皮帶碰撞的聲音——Erik腦中那些不合時宜的畫面變得更加生動，Charles在繫皮帶，但是天知道Erik只想做完全相反的事——「另外，昨天晚上有一個人非常堅持我必須睡在床上。」

 

Erik楞了一下，「誰？」

 

「你。」Charles回答。一隻手在這時按上他的肩膀，Erik嚇了一跳，反射性地後退。Charles站在那裡，他已經換好了外出的衣服，手半舉在空中，從姿勢判斷就是剛才碰他的人。

 

這一次的流感病毒一定比他想像得還要嚴重，這裡只有他們兩個人，Charles當然是剛剛碰他的人。

 

他太大的反應讓Charles楞了一下，Charles收回手，很快地恢復過來，「你很堅持睡地上會害我生病，昨天晚上很冷，我沒法說你是錯的。」他轉過身從架子上拿下自己的大衣，「我該出門了，早餐在餐桌上，藥片在微波爐旁的櫥櫃裡，我知道你沒可能不工作，但至少試著多休息一點，行嗎？」

 

Erik願意付出所有換回以前的Charles回來，現在Charles站在這裡，像以前一樣關心他。

 

所以他不可能跟說不，他點點頭，用因為生病而仍然沙啞的嗓子道：「我知道了。」

 

Charles露出一個短暫的微笑，拍了拍他的上臂，拿著大衣離開房間。

 

Erik站在那裡，凝神傾聽，他一直追隨著Charles的腳步聲，從走廊一直到樓梯，直到一樓傳來大門關上的聲音，Erik才回過神來。

 

他本來沒有打算要請假，現在卻一點想上班的意願也沒有。他打電話通知秘書今天自己不會去公司，讓她把自己的行程表跟需要的資料寄到他的信箱。

 

掛了電話以後他走進浴室，淋浴間還濕著，浴缸則像往常一樣乾燥。他們兩個人都不太喜歡泡澡，自從他們不再需要幫孩子們洗澡後，主臥浴室裡的浴缸就沒怎麼用過。

 

Erik轉開淋浴間的水龍頭，開始脫起自己身上的睡衣。他走進淋浴間時整個淋浴間因為熱氣和水氣而氤氳著霧氣，他走到熱水下，讓水柱打濕自己的身體。

 

他的肌肉還是有些痠痛無力，但是在昨夜的休息後已經好過很多。他洗了頭，開始洗起自己的身體，卻在清洗自己的性器時不自覺放慢動作。

 

他很久沒有發洩過了，工作太忙，然後是離婚……

 

他的手在想到那個詞時猛地停頓，但下一刻Charles對著他微笑的樣子跳了出來，和過去幾周疲倦憤怒的模樣不同，那個微笑看起來輕鬆愉快，那讓他變得更硬，他緩緩地摩擦自己，在前端滲出前液時用拇指將它抹開，替自己潤滑。

 

他手下的動作越來越快，身體也變得越來越緊繃。他不知道自己怎麼有辦法這麼長的一段時間都沒有想到這個，他一直很喜歡性愛，在假日的時候和Charles整日待在床上，探索著彼此的身體。那些糾纏和呻吟、那些汗水溼透的肌膚接觸的觸感、那些性愛過後筋疲力盡的感覺，他快速地套弄著自己，他可以聞到Charles的味道，不到半個小時以前Charles還站在這裡洗澡，渾身赤裸濕透，皮膚因為太高的水溫而泛著好看的紅，他在自己的身體上抹上肥皂，然後手掌下滑，來到—

 

Erik咬緊嘴唇，射了出來。水流很快將那些東西帶走，Erik劇烈地喘著氣，高潮帶走了積蓄已久的壓力，他還在生著病，卻很久沒有感覺這麼好過，但同時他也感到愧疚，覺得自己背叛了Charles的信任。

 

Charles信任他，才會這樣毫無防備地在他面前換衣服。他不應該這麼做的，因為Erik全部能想的都是將那些他剛剛才穿上的衣服一件件脫掉，將他壓進床裡，一點一滴地喚起他身上的敏感點，他知道觸碰哪裡會讓Charles輕輕呻吟、知道舔拭哪裡會讓Charles難耐地扭動、知道當他們的身體完全嵌合會是什麼樣的感覺—

 

他收住思緒，沉默地做完剩餘的清潔工作，沒再讓自己沉溺於過往的記憶。

 

※

 

如果他以為在家休息一天會讓他本來以為沒什麼的感冒痊癒，那他真是大錯特錯。雖然隔天他就恢復到可以去上班的狀態，但是這場感冒拖了將近兩周的時間才好。

 

對這Charles說是他平常將自己逼得太緊，孩子們則因為他生病而在他拒絕他們的接觸時表示不滿。

 

在非常短暫的時間，Erik會希望Charles也會因為不能碰他而不滿。Charles在第二天又回去睡那該死的充氣床墊，對這Erik心懷矛盾，只因他不確定再次跟Charles睡在一起他能不能控制住自己。感冒以前從來沒有阻止過Charles，當他生病而避開Charles的索吻時，Charles會不顧阻攔地吻他，笑著告訴他也許傳染感他會讓他好得快一些。

 

他那聰明的腦子在那樣的時候總是忘記他有三個博士學位，其中一個還是遺傳學。Charles可以站在幾百人的階梯型教室裡跟學生講解不同的病毒和傳播的方式，回到家卻會說出這種就連他們還在讀初級學校的孩子都不會相信的話，然後讓自己被傳染，並在因為生病而雙眼滿是淚水、鼻尖泛紅的時候可憐兮兮地用鼻音太重的聲音跟Erik說這次的病毒一定是變種，也許還是有超能力的那種，才會打敗他身體中的抗體。

 

但那都是很久以前的事了，Erik在這時才有些懂人類對肢體的接觸多麼依賴，他以前從來沒這樣的感覺，並實際上非常討厭那些隨意觸碰他的人。Charles讓他對肢體接觸上癮，然後又殘忍地收回了那一切。

 

於是當那天Charles的床被送進書房的時候，他只是站在走廊，雙手環胸，一邊看Charles指揮著貨運工人把那張嶄新的單人床放在書房被新清出來的角落。

 

孩子們站在旁邊好奇地看著這一切，Erik原本以為Charles將送貨的時間訂在傍晚只是因為他要上班，直到Charles昨夜偶然提到，他不希望孩子們放學回家，發現一切都變了樣。

 

「那樣會容易一點。」他說。

 

一樣困難，但至少容易一些。

 

他們唯一能做的就是讓這一切變得至少容易一些。

 

所以Erik也強迫自己看著，工人們進進出出，並在經過時投給他同情的眼神。他們都知道這是怎麼回事，他不知道自己在他們眼中是那個混帳的丈夫還是被拋棄的可憐蟲，但是他強迫自己看著，讓自己接受他的生活再也不會像從前一樣。

 

並知道最終，這就會是他的生活。


	9. Chapter 9

你知道嗎？人生就像一場零和遊戲*，只是在這個例子裡，贏家和輸家是同一個人。

 

※

 

他得到了升職。

 

Erik坐在床沿，時間才過了中午沒幾個小時，照理來說他現在應該在工作，而不是坐在自己的房間中什麼也不做，但是他在接近午餐時間的時候被叫進其中一名在這次的股權合夥人競爭中一直非常支持他的冠名合夥人的辦公室，告知他說他得到了他一直想要的升職。

 

她說，「做得好。」

 

她說，「這是你應得的。」

 

Erik明白如果不是對方的背書在這場競爭中起到了一定程度的作用，他不會這麼快就升為股權合夥人。他的能力很強，也很努力，但是他太年輕，比大部分的競爭者都要來得年輕，在這一類的競爭中能力通常不會是勝出的唯一理由，甚至不會是最重要的理由。

 

於是他向對方道了謝，並對即將新晉為他的合夥人的人對自己的支持表達感激。他們幾乎整個午餐時間都在辦公室裡談論所有關於股權合夥人的細節，公司對股權合夥人的期望、Erik決定接受這次升職後對公司可以有的期望。午餐時間快結束的時候，對方站了起來，告訴Erik不必急著立刻做決定，放自己一個下午的假，喝酒喝到吐、或是找個人瘋狂做愛，什麼都好，不管他最後接不接受這次的升職，他在這個下午都應該放縱自己，讓自己享受成功的滋味。

 

享受成功的滋味，那是她的原話。

 

幾個月以前，Erik會因為這一場談話而欣喜若狂，但是現在他獨自坐在房間中，只覺得一切都荒謬得可笑。

 

他終於得到了他一直想要的升職，但然後呢？

 

他的視線落在角落的書櫃上，不像書房裡裝潢的時候和整棟房子一起設計、直接固定在牆上的書櫃與書桌，那是他的秘書替他訂購、臨時用來替代的現成書櫃。它矗立在那裡，裡面放著一切Erik原本放在書房的書籍，在整個空間裡顯得突兀又滿是衝突。但是它怎麼可能不是？即使不提風格，這是臥室，不是書房，這本來就不是應該出現在這個房間裡的東西。

 

但就像書房成為Charles的新臥室，臥室也成為Erik的新書房。Erik本來應該要讓秘書訂書櫃時一起訂張書桌，但是考慮到他在這個房間裡除了睡覺以外待的時間少得可憐，他最終沒有這麼做。

 

他沒有需要這麼做的理由，沒有了他的丈夫，這個房間除了用來睡覺以外沒有其它功用。他不再需要擔心深夜回家的時間，也不再需要擔心自己會吵醒了誰。

 

或是有人會強撐著精神，等他回家。

 

既然要工作，那麼直接留在公司工作會更有效率得多。

 

所以也許這一切並不是全然的壞，當他的時間全部屬於自己，他有更多的時間可以使用在工作上。他猜測這也是為什麼他之前狀態明明很糟糕，卻依然得到了這次升職的其中一個原因。

 

於是他終於得到了他一直想要的升職，以他的婚姻為代價。

 

他讓自己享受成功的滋味，卻只覺得成功的滋味滿是苦澀。他站起來，決定遵循他的新任夥伴的建議。找個人瘋狂做愛是一個很好的選項，但是他不想。不管這聽起來多麼可悲，他不想跟任何他丈夫以外的人做愛，所以他唯一的選項只剩下喝酒。

 

他走下樓，從酒櫃中拿出一瓶伏特加。他甚至沒費心繞過廚房的中島台坐到高腳椅上，就這麼站在那裡喝起來。在他正準備替自己倒第二杯的時候門口傳來鑰匙轉動的聲音，Erik沒有查看，還沒到孩子們放學的時間，在這個時間只有可能是Charles，所以他只是繼續替自己倒酒。

 

他沒有想到的是Charles到家後做的第一件事是走進廚房，後者一邊走一邊專心地閱讀手中的信件，所以當Charles抬起頭並看見他的時候，他們倆人都因此愣住。

 

「Erik，」Charles的語氣中有著掩飾不住的驚訝，「你在家。」

 

Erik扯了扯嘴角，放下手中的酒瓶。「對。」他回答，可以明白對方的驚訝。他連周末的這個時間都很少在家，就更不要提工作日了。

 

在那一刻，出於某些Erik不明白的理由，Charles臉上的表情變得柔和。他走向Erik，將手中的信件放在流理台上，隔著流理台，柔聲地問：「一切都還好嗎？」

 

Erik不知道Charles為什麼這麼問，也不知道Charles為什麼要用這樣滿是同情的表情看著自己。一切怎麼可能不好呢？他終於得到了他一直想要的東西，他即將成為他的公司最年輕的股權合夥人，一切怎麼可能不好？

 

「當然。」他說，手指鬆鬆地包覆著酒杯，不解地看著Charles，「為什麼會不好？」

 

「只是……」Charles遲疑起來，他的舌快速地舔過下唇，「只是……」他再次停頓，迴避Erik的視線。

 

Erik等待著。

 

Charles終於看向他，「你被開除了嗎？」

 

這下Erik是真的感到困惑了，「不。」他驚訝地否認，不明白是什麼讓Charles得到這樣的結論。

 

那個回答很明顯地完全出乎Charles的意料，Erik可以看見他臉上的吃驚，以及隨後浮現在他臉上的困惑。「那Peter為什麼說—」他眨著眼，沒頭沒尾地說，比起在跟Erik說話更像是在試著弄懂發生了什麼事，「他小得不應該會這樣猜，然後你在這個時間在家裡喝酒，我以為—」

 

Erik竟然從他不連串的句子裡聽懂了前因後果，「學校的清潔工人換人了，Peter在休息時間從高年級的孩子那裡聽來了那個字。」他告訴Charles，「那位—」他緩下語句，試著回想那位女老師的名字，卻怎麼也想不起來那位棕髮女老師的名字。他放棄回想，求救地看著Charles，「你知道，教英文跟體育的那位？」

 

「Moira？」Charles確認，「Moira MacTaggert？」

 

Erik突然想起來那位MacTaggert女士稱呼Charles的時候也是直接稱呼名字。

 

「就是她，MacTaggert女士，她告訴我的。」

 

「所以Peter—」Charles試探地問。

 

「是在學校學到那個字。」Erik接下他未完的句子。

 

「所以你—」Charles繼續問。

 

「沒有被開除。」Erik再次替他結束句子，末了又補充：「事實上，正好相反，我得到那個升職了，在—」他看了一眼時鐘，「大概兩個小時以前。」

 

「那是一件好事，不是嗎？」Charles迷惑地問，「你想要那個工作？」他微微搖頭，糾正自己，「我在說什麼，當然你想要那個工作，你之前一直在說這件事，所以這一切肯定已經是正式的了，對嗎？」

 

「還沒，成為股權合夥人必須要先交付七十萬的資金—」

 

Erik本來想說他打算明天去銀行開支票，他的信用額度還不能直接開這麼大金額的支票，所以必須要去銀行開才可以，但是Charles在他可以說完以前就打斷了他。

 

「如果你需要錢，你只需要告訴我你需要多少，我會立刻寫一張支票給你。」Charles又快又急地說，「你很想要這個工作，Erik，別讓這樣的事情阻擋了你，你可以之後再還給我。」

 

這是一個很容易讓人感到冒犯的話題，尤其考慮到說這句話的人是正在跟他辦離婚的丈夫。但是Erik太了解Charles，了解到明白Charles是真的擔心他會因為這樣的理由而讓機會錯失，甚至不惜冒他可能會誤會的風險。

 

「事實上，我只需要先支付一半，另外一半則會在我正式成為股份合夥人之後分期從我的那一部份裡扣除，我打算明天去銀行開支票。」他解釋，那一瞬間有一點想笑。他大概真的這麼做了，因為下一刻Charles在衣領外的皮膚用一種肉眼可見的速度開始泛紅，最後一直蔓延到他的耳尖。

 

Charles瞪著他，看起來有些傻氣。

 

Erik露出一個笑容，但克制地沒有露出全部的牙齒。

 

「別批評。」Charles警告，但是他原本緊繃的肩膀放鬆下來，臉上也有著不太明顯的笑意。「老天，」他邊搖頭邊在流理台前的高腳椅上坐下，用一種半是想笑半是埋怨的語氣問，「所以你該死地為什麼在這個時間站在這裡喝酒？」

 

Erik低頭看了眼自己手中的酒杯，又移回視線。「我在慶祝。」他誠實地道。

 

「你剛剛做的才不叫慶祝。」Charles毫不留情地說，看起來輕鬆愉快，「難怪我以為你被開除了。」他站起來，繞過中島台。「去那裡坐下。」他指著他剛剛坐著的高腳椅，命令Erik。

 

Erik往後退了一步，看著Charles取代他站在他剛剛站著的位置，「為什麼？」

 

「因為我要展現給你看什麼叫真正的慶祝。」Charles這麼回答的時候正在解酒櫃的電子鎖，他打開酒櫃，發現Erik還站在那裡，「你還在這裡做什麼？」

 

事情的走向真是莫名其妙的可以，但是Erik還是乖乖照著Charles的指示走出料理區，在高腳椅上坐下。

 

Charles捲起襯衫的袖子，露出半截手臂，手臂在流理台上撐直，隔著流理台像個酒保一樣望著Erik，「你想要喝什麼，先生？」他問，說話的語氣也像是一個酒保。

 

Erik當然沒可能真的像在酒吧裡一樣點酒，他們的酒類收藏可遠遠沒有多到可以在家調出太複雜的酒類飲品，所以他說出了他第一個想到可行的東西。「馬丁尼。」

 

他本來以為Charles會給他一杯乾馬丁尼，最多加一顆橄欖，但是Charles做了兩杯檸檬糖馬丁尼，甚至還在裡面放了檸檬片做裝飾。

 

「試試看。」Charles用眼神示意。

 

Erik拿起其中一杯，Charles則拿起另外一杯，朝他舉起杯子。「乾杯。」

 

Erik微微向對方舉起自己的杯子，然後將杯子湊到唇邊。

 

他在舌頭嚐到味道的那個瞬間停止喝的動作，將還剩下一半的雞尾酒放到桌上，酸得整個眼睛都瞇了起來。檸檬汁放得太多了，刺激得他甚至湧出了一些生理性的淚水。他抬起頭，隔著因為太酸而霧濛濛的視線看向Charles。

 

Charles也在做差不多的動作，他低著頭，手撐著流理台，看起來正在試著壓下那股酸意。「天啊，距離我上次參加派對太久了。」等到他終於抬起頭，他咋著舌，對Erik露出一個不太好意思的笑，「顯然我現在也是以前我們會開玩笑說的那種老古板教授了，接下來我就要開始禿頭了。」

 

他大概是在說在英國的那段日子。Charles的本科是在牛津完成的，Erik認識他的時候是好幾年後Charles在哈佛當研究生的時候。他在讀碩士，Charles則在讀博士，那時候Charles是他們兩人裡在派對上玩得更瘋的那一個。那倒沒什麼好奇怪的，雖然成為研究生以後大部分的人不像讀本科的時候這麼熱衷於派對，但是Charles比所有的人都年輕得多，正是熱衷派對的年紀。

 

他們會在周五從實驗室出來後一群人結伴去附近的酒館喝酒，或是在周六晚上一起去朋友家參加派對。Charles是所有人裡面最年輕的那一個，也通常是派對上喝得最兇的那一個。當他跟人比賽喝完啤酒柱、或是其它什麼烈酒，並因為喝太快而站不穩地摔在Erik懷中時，他會用因為太多酒精而有些傻兮兮的笑容跟Erik說他以前在牛津時玩得更瘋狂。

 

那大概是實話，啤酒柱這種東西雖然不烈，但是卻比看起來得難多，那可不是什麼可以一次就成功的東西。

 

他看著Charles，跟當年比起來，Charles無疑成熟了很多，但是他還是可以看見那時候那個摔在他懷裡，體溫因為興奮和酒精而太高，在他的懷中溫暖得像是爐火，對著自己傻兮兮地笑的年輕的Charles。

 

他們曾經這麼年輕、這麼無憂無慮，相信憑一己之力就足以改變整個世界。

 

但是到頭來，卻連自己的世界都改變不了。

 

牆上的時鐘因為時間到達整點而開始響起來，Charles反射性地看了眼時間，對他做出一個搞砸了的表情。Erik知道他在指什麼，他再次舉起酒杯，飲盡自己的那杯馬丁尼，那讓把自己剩下的那半杯倒掉，正在洗自己的杯子的Charles楞了一下。

 

「你為什麼要那麼做？」他不可思議地問，接過Erik遞過去的空酒杯，打開水開始沖起來，「那喝起來糟透了。」

 

Erik露出一個沒有露出牙齒的微笑，檸檬的酸意刺激得他有些想哭，「這是慶祝，不喝完感覺會帶來厄運。」

 

「這是一杯糟透了的馬丁尼，」Charles糾正，沖完杯子以後用布把杯子擦乾，「你總是可以找到更好的方式慶祝。」

 

不，他不會，再也不會了。他喜歡他上一次升職時的慶祝方式，但那是僅存在於過去中的東西。

 

Charles把乾淨的酒杯放回櫃子裡，及時湮滅證據沒讓孩子們發現他們的兩個父親下午就在喝酒。他匆匆地擦乾手，走出料理區。他們回到客廳的時候，孩子們搭乘的校車正好駛進街區。

 

Charles打開門走了出去，Erik站在門廊，隔著門框看著孩子們下車後走向Charles的身影。秋末的陽光照在他們的身上，像是一幅珍貴的畫作。他記得自己第一次在博物館看見他最喜歡的那幅畫作的心情，每一個人物的表情、每一絲光線，甚至是背景的一景一物，都讓Erik不想忘記。

 

Charles和孩子們說完話，孩子們因為看到站在門廊的他而露出驚喜的表情，朝他奔來。

 

Charles當然不會像孩子們一樣用跑的，更不會向他奔來。他站在那裡和Erik對望，臉上原本真心的笑容變得拘謹。Erik蹲下身，將孩子們擁入懷中。他一左一右地擁著孩子，看著Charles慢慢朝他走來，口中仍能嚐到檸檬造成的酸意，但是他的心房卻充滿飽滿的情感，就好像門外的那些陽光實際上是照進了他的心裡。

 

而他已經不是當年那個以為僅憑自己就能改變世界的年紀，他擁著自己的世界，知道自己不能再要求更多。

 

※

 

那一天晚上，在孩子們都睡了以後，Erik突然不知道自己要做什麼。

 

通常情況下，他會回公司繼續工作，但是今天下午冠命合夥人的意思很清楚，不准工作，一切等到明天在說。

 

所以他拿了一瓶蘇格蘭威士忌和一個酒杯，在廚房中開始看那本他一直很想看、卻總是沒有時間看的書。

 

快接近午夜的時候有一個腳步聲下了樓，Erik在椅子上轉過身，看見套著睡袍的Charles拿著一個空馬克杯站在那裡。

 

「永恆之王。」Charles說，走進廚房，把馬克杯中的茶包扔進垃圾桶，「你肯定是非常無聊才會看這種東西。」

 

「事實上，這沒有這麼糟。」Erik告訴他。

 

站在水槽前沖洗馬克杯的Charles抬起頭，對他露出有些調侃的表情。「我很確定它不是。」

 

他們的位置讓Erik不由自主地想到下午的時候他們也是這樣隔著中島台說話，他抿唇，垂下眼看了一下手掌下壓著的書頁，再次抬起頭，「我還沒謝謝你，」他開口，「為了你下午做的事。」

 

這句話大概不在Charles的預料中，Charles關掉水，開始變得拘謹起來。「當然。」他說。

 

他的手中拿著那個濕淋淋的馬克杯，像是不知道要怎麼應付眼前的場面，而Erik也許最終還是喝得太多了，因為他本來應該讓這件事就這麼結束，但相反地，他卻衝動地開了口：「我們還能當朋友，對嗎？」

 

Charles眨眨眼，然後突然間他又開始動了。他打開洗碗機，把那個馬克杯放進洗碗機裡，「當然。」他重複，停頓半晌又補充：「我們當然是朋友。」

 

他這麼說的時候從頭到尾都沒有看向Erik，所以真的不能怪Erik不能相信他。Erik的手指微微收緊，他可以感覺到書頁在他的指下微微蜷曲，而在這個時間、在太多的威士忌的影響下，Erik並不能太理智地思考，「你基本上不跟我說話。」他說，在Charles可以反駁以前用手勢制止他，「我知道我們會說話，但那不是真的說話，那很—」他尋找著用詞，「—工具性，我只是不想要我們每一次說話都是為了孩子們或是這個家。」

 

Charles看起來有些遲疑，「我只是覺得跟你分享所有的一切並不適合，畢竟……」

 

「畢竟我們正在離婚。」Erik替他結束那個句子，驚訝於人類的適應能力，因為他居然可以用這樣平靜的心態跟Charles談起這件事，「但是那不只是那樣，那是互相的，我們正在離婚，不代表我們要恨彼此，我們一直做得很好，到現在為止一直做得很好，我只是覺得—」他停頓，試著將太多的思緒組織成有效的句子，「你知道，像是今天下午那樣，分享事情，為對方高興或難過，那樣很好，所以—」他再次停頓，看著Charles，害怕自己錯過任何細微的表情，「所以，在朋友的波譜中，有沒有哪一個定位是介於完全不講話，跟和我分享生活中大小事的？」他問，不自覺地秉住呼吸。

 

一開始，Charles沒有任何反應，然後突然間，他笑了。不是疏離的那種，也不是最近總是很拘謹的那種，而是……很Charles的那種笑。

 

所以Erik又可以呼吸了。

 

「也許。」他說，戲謔地瞅著Erik。Erik無法說清他多麼想念Charles用這種表情看著自己，就好像一切都沒有改變，就好像一切都在他的生活被徹底改變以前，「如果那個朋友願意幫我顧貓的話。」

 

……也許並不是什麼都沒有改變的。

 

「你沒有貓。」Erik乾巴巴地道。

 

「誰知道呢？」Charles聳聳肩，「我也許會養一隻。」

 

他微笑聳肩的模樣看起來無比輕鬆，Erik可以感覺到心中有一個角落因此而變得溫暖。

 

「只要那會讓你感到快樂。」他道，不知不覺放柔語調。

 

這下換Charles愣住了，「我以為你不喜歡貓。」

 

「誰知道呢？」Erik學著Charles剛才聳肩的動作，「我以前不喜歡很多東西，直到我遇上一個總是可以找到理由喜歡一個東西的人，現在的我也許也會喜歡貓的。」

 

那其實是真心話，但是當他看到Charles的表情，才驚覺那聽起來多麼像調情。

 

「那不是我的意思—」他慌亂地解釋，害怕Charles會覺得自己想藉著朋友的名義勒索感情，說到一半又覺得自己的解釋顯得太過冷酷，所以又急急忙忙收住自己說到一半的話，「我的意思是，我當然是那個意思，但我真正想說的是我不再是我以前是的人了，你改變了我，好的那種，我想你至少應該知道這點。」

 

「Erik。」Charles說。

 

Erik從未比這一刻更痛恨自己，就好像他注定搞砸跟Charles之間的一切，不管是作為伴侶或是做為朋友。他抿著唇，低頭瞪著手掌下的書頁，像是等待法官宣布最終判決的犯人。

 

「你毫無概念我多麼需要聽到這個。」

 

他猛地抬起頭，Charles看著他，而那是這麼長一段時間以來，Erik第一次在Charles的眼中看見最接近以前他在Charles眼中會看見的東西。

 

情感。

 

Charles看著他，藍色的眼中全是豐富的情感。而這就是Charles，是那個會喝太多酒倒在Erik懷中對他傻兮兮地笑的Charles、是那個在他們的家人與朋友的見證下說我願意的Charles、是那個哭著跟他說他們要的是不一樣的東西的Charles、是在這一切後，Erik依然沒有辦法放下，不管是以什麼樣的關係，依然想讓他留在自己生命中的Charles。

 

是那個讓Erik學會愛的喜悅、愛的疼痛的Charles。

 

他吞嚥著，強迫自己對Charles露出一個微笑。那很疼，那些好的回憶跟不好的回憶都很疼，但是好的那種。

 

「所以，朋友？」

 

Charles回以一個相同的微笑，「朋友。」

 

 

 

 

 

*零和遊戲，Zero-Sum Game，指在資源總數不變的情況下，其中一方獲得的利益即為另外一方的損失。


	10. Chapter 10

你知道嗎？離婚分開的不只是兩個人，而是三個家。

 

※

 

時序逐漸進入冬季，路上轉紅的樹葉開始掉落，在人行道上鋪上一層厚厚的葉子。

 

Peter在一個灰濛濛的周末午後拆掉了腳上的石膏，那一日他們離開醫院，應孩子們的要求繞道去速食餐廳作為慶祝。

 

大部分的時候，Erik都可以很好地接受自己現在只是Charles朋友的身分。但在很少的時候，像是他開著Charles的車，Charles坐在副駕駛座，而孩子們坐在後座因為要去吃漢堡和薯條而興奮地說個不停時，他所失去的卻還是會讓他感到疼痛。

 

事情再也不同了，他們也許會像過去一樣四人一起出門，事情卻再也不會像過去一樣。最大的差別就是他們不再是一個整體，Erik現在必須學會那些過去他不擅長，所以總是由Charles負責的事，因為他們之間的關係再也不像過去一樣親密得可以讓對方幫自己做那些不擅長的事，也因為Charles不會永遠在他的生命裡。

 

總有一天，Charles會遇到另外一個讓他說我願意的人。那一個幸運的人會擁有所有Erik曾經擁有過卻愚蠢得讓它們從指縫中流逝的東西，這樣的事實讓Erik感到恐慌，但是他知道這樣的事情總有一天會發生。即使Charles不主動尋找，也一定會有人發現Charles的好，不可能會沒有人發現Charles的好，而那個人會對Charles發動猛烈的追求，就像當年的Erik一樣。

 

那個人會成功的，即使第一個人不會，也總會有一個人成功，因為Erik愚蠢地空出了Charles身邊的位置。

 

他不知道當那一天真的到來時他要怎麼辦，當有另外一個人坐在他的位置，聽著Charles和他們的孩子們的對話。Charles會在等紅燈的空檔對那個人微笑、和那個人交換滿是愛意的視線、愛那個人。

 

愛那個人。

 

如果Charles問他願不願意參加婚禮呢？他應該去嗎？他應不應該像個朋友一樣去為Charles獻上自己的祝福？因為上帝他真的很希望Charles幸福，但是他不確定自己若是去了，看著Charles用曾經看他的表情看著另外一個人，會不會讓他因此心碎死去，又會不會在神父問有沒有人反對的時候站起來，大聲地說「我反對！」

 

他當然反對。他怎麼可能不反對？那是Charles，是那個說會愛他一生一世的Charles，所以他怎麼可能不反對Charles會愛他以外的人一生一世？

 

但是那也是他承諾了會愛一生一世的Charles，所以也許他還是會去的，只要那是Charles真正想要的，也或許在親眼見證了那樣的畫面後，他可以真正死心，尋找自己的幸福。

 

他不知道那怎麼可能，在把所有的愛情都給了一個人以後，他怎麼可能還會再愛上另外一個人。但是他會知道答案的，他必須相信自己總有一天會知道答案，即使那個答案代表他有可能會就這樣永遠的孤獨下去，直到死後甚至沒有人會跟他埋葬在一起，因為他是孤獨一人。

 

Wanda在這時問了一個跟路上經過的、賣保險套的看板有關的問題。在以前Erik會朝Charles投去一個求救的眼神，Charles會回以一個戲謔的笑容，開口解決Erik的困境，因為Charles更擅長解決這一類的問題。但是現在Charles沒有義務要幫Erik，所以他只是輕咳一聲，用一個婉轉的答案直接回答了Wanda的問題。

 

他全程都讓自己看著眼前的車況，不敢看向坐在他身邊的Charles，因為他怕Charles會不像以前一樣像是可以讀心似地同時看向他，也怕Charles會像以前一樣像是可以讀心似的同時看向他。

 

不論好壞，他都是自己一個人了。

 

※

 

周末的交通很糟糕，他們花了比平常更久的時間到餐廳。點好餐以後他們拿著餐點在遊戲區附近找了一個位置坐下，孩子們幾乎是一坐下來就跑得不見蹤影。坐在他對面的Charles失笑地看著孩子們跑進遊戲區，加入那些原本就在遊樂器材上爬上爬下、一邊還不停尖叫的孩子，從自己面前的那包薯條裡拿了一根薯條放進嘴裡。

 

那個動作讓Erik不由自主地注意到Charles光裸的手指，Charles搬進書房以後他不是沒有注意到Charles把他們的婚戒拿下來了，但是那不是一個適合提起的話題，所以他一直沒提過。

 

他垂下眼，在桌面下的右手無意識地轉動著左手上的戒指。金屬的表面摸起來很光滑，但是他知道因為長年配戴，那上面實際上佈滿了細微的傷痕，就像是他的婚姻，表面上看起來完美無缺，實際上卻傷痕累累。

 

「你不吃嗎？」Charles問。

 

Erik望向Charles，後者這麼問的時候是笑著的，神情因為孩子們而顯得非常柔和。而不管Erik對這一點抱有多麼矛盾的感受，他都必須承認，Charles最近確實比以前快樂得多。

 

「我沒有很餓。」他告訴Charles。

 

Charles收起臉上的笑容，眉微微地蹙起，Erik真恨自己總是在Charles身上造成這種效果。

 

「我想我剛剛有看到街角有一間三明治店，你想要去買一個嗎？」Charles提議，「我自己一個人也可以。」

 

理智上，Erik知道Charles指得是暫時照顧孩子，甚至他也知道Charles實際上是在關心他，因為他一向不喜歡吃速食，但是那個字仍然刺痛了他。

 

「我這樣就可以了。」他壓抑著那種被拋棄的感覺，那樣很傻，他同意離婚已經是幾個月以前的事了，現在才來計較這些很傻。

 

為了證明自己說的是實話，他拿了一個漢堡，開始拆起包裝紙來。

 

他確實不餓，胃沉甸甸地，但是漢堡讓他可以暫時不必看著Charles。他們的關係好不容易緩和下來，Charles最近甚至會開始對他開玩笑了，他不想要因為自己一時低落的情緒破壞這一切，那樣對所有的人都不公平。

 

「有一件事情我想跟你討論。」Charles在他咬下第一口的時候坐直身體，隔著桌子朝他的方向坐得更近一些，說。

 

Erik抬眸，用眼神示意Charles繼續。

 

Charles看起來有些猶豫，像是不確定自己究竟應不應該繼續：「有一個紐西蘭的會議—」

 

Erik一聽就知道Charles想說什麼了，最近Charles開始會偶爾跟他討論一些跟自己有關的事——大部分還是跟孩子們有關的事情居多，像是因為工作所以需要Erik負責照顧孩子，或是工作結束後臨時要替同事慶祝生日，所以不能夠趕回家做晚餐——這有時候會讓Erik感到錯亂，因為以前Charles並不會跟他說這些，所以感覺上他比以前更了解Charles在家以外的時間發生的事情。他短暫地疑惑過為什麼以前Charles不會有這些問題，直到他發現不是沒有，而是Charles獨自解決了那些問題。

 

而解決的方法通常就是犧牲工作、社交，或任何他想做的事。

 

在這之前他從未深思過這一點，跟Charles比起來，他算是工作時間更固定的那一個。某種程度上來說不固定的工作時間更有利於照顧孩子，這也是為什麼Charles總是負責送孩子們出門跟在家等孩子們回家的那個人，但是他一直沒有發現那是因為Charles特意排開了所有會跟那些時間衝突的工作。

 

他只是把Charles的付出當成理所當然，理所當然地以為Charles的工作時間本來就更有利於照顧孩子，所以送孩子們出門、等孩子們回家，就逐漸變成Charles的工作，就像是Charles更擅長回答孩子們的問題，所以Erik負責開車、Charles負責照顧孩子們一樣。

 

當他發現這件事的時候，他真的覺得自己罪有應得。那純屬意外，那時候他和Charles在家中等孩子們放學——那是其中一個升為股份合夥人的好處，他的工作時間變得非常彈性，大部分的時候甚至不需要親自到公司，透過手機跟電腦就可以處理所有的工作——Charles比他晚到家，他們隨意聊了一些不太重要的事，他隨口提起他們剛結婚的時候Charles有時傍晚也會有課，然後他會先坐地鐵回家煮飯。

 

Charles正在把大衣掛到衣帽架上的動作有短暫的停頓，然後Erik就知道了。

 

「你為什麼不說？」他記得自己不可思議地問。

 

Charles回以的微笑看起來很勉強，「你有工作。」

 

那是實話，職場是一個弱肉強食的世界，他當然可以準時下班，回家照顧孩子，但是那就代表他永遠也不會有機會升到現在的職位。他早就應該要知道自己在工作上達到的成就是用Charles的付出、Charles的工作為代價，他只要有認真地想過哪怕這麼一分鐘，他就會發現兩者之間的關聯，但是他沒有，把一切合理化，讓自己相信Charles不需要他的妥協、讓自己不因此愧疚。

 

他們領養了孩子五年，扣除最前面的兩年家中只有一台車所以必須協調彼此的時間，那是三年的時間，他不知道那三年Charles是怎麼過來的，換成是他大概也會想離婚。

 

他有時候覺得自己罪有應得，有時候又覺得Charles為什麼放任這一切發生。如果他們多做了哪怕這麼一點點，也許他們都不會走到今天這個樣子，但現在卻一切都太遲了。

 

Erik吞下口中的食物，「你想去？」

 

Charles有些遲疑地點頭，「那在下個月，會議會持續三天，加上來回的時間是五天，我原本推掉了，但是—」

 

「告訴我時間，我會把時間空出來。」他告訴Charles，「別擔心，只是五天，我可以照顧好孩子們。」

 

Charles愣了一下，也不知道是不是因為沒想到他會答應得這麼快。半晌後，他露出一個小小的笑容，「謝謝你。」他愉悅地向Erik道謝，完全沒想到那是Erik本來就應該做的事。

 

他給Charles的這麼少，少到那些本來應該是理所當然的事，都成為了一種禮物。

 

他輕輕搖頭，「不需要，這是我本來就應該做的。」

 

※

 

Charles在一個週六的傍晚出發前往紐西蘭參加會議，隔日Erik因為長年養成的習慣所以在平常的時間起來，Charles不在家，他不能出門晨跑，就在客廳做簡單的鍛鍊。

 

做完鍛鍊以後，Erik上樓沖了一個澡，才下樓煮早餐。

 

孩子們週末的時候醒得比較晚，Erik煮好了早餐也沒見有任何一個人下樓。他上樓的時候Wanda已經醒了，正坐在床上發呆，Peter則還在賴床。

 

他花了一點時間才把兒子叫醒，當他強迫男孩坐起來，男孩卻倒在他的懷中繼續睡的時候，Erik覺得心中有一部份因此而融化。他明明記得Peter以前是更常在週末的清晨闖進房間把他跟Charles吵醒，坐在他們的肚子上說自己肚子餓的那個人。

 

他們吃過早餐，一起玩了一會走棋遊戲。下午，Erik帶著孩子們去母親家，他們很久沒有看到Edie了，所以他這麼提議的時候立刻得到所有人的贊同。

 

他們一群人在客廳待了將近整個下午，接近晚餐時間的時候Edie邀請他們留下來吃晚餐，Erik沒有理由拒絕，就跟著Edie一起進廚房幫忙，留下孩子們在客廳裡看卡通。

 

他們隨意聊起來，Edie一周三次的義工、Erik的升職，直到話題的走向無可避免地導向不在這裡的Charles，以及孩子們跟Charles家人的關係。

 

「Sharon只有在聖誕節的時候才會想看到他們。」Edie一邊切菜一邊說。

 

Erik差點被自己的口水嗆到，他甚至都不知道話題是怎麼從Charles去紐西蘭開會轉到Charles的母親身上的。「孩子們在隔壁的房間。」他朝著自己的母親低吼。

 

Edie瞅了一眼客廳的方向，電視的聲音隱隱約約地從那個方向傳來，「電視開著，他們聽不到。」她說，「況且，既然你們已經要離婚了，我終於可以說我從來沒喜歡過她，她非常地無禮。」

 

事實上，這樣的想法大概是互相的，差別只在於Edie以前從來沒真正說出來。Sharon曾經不止一次地表示過Charles跟Erik結婚是個天大的錯誤，Erik非常確定Sharon對Lehnsherr家的厭惡也包含了他的母親。

 

「不管怎麼樣，」Erik試著控制住這荒謬的話題走向，「那是Charles的母親，至少展現一點尊重。」

 

Edie撇撇嘴，「如果她不是Charles的媽媽，我連跟她說話都不想。」她俐落地將青椒切絲，「我永遠也搞不懂她那樣的人怎麼會教出Charles這樣的孩子。」

 

憑良心說，Edie說的其實是實話。比起現實生活，Sharon更像是生活在永不落幕的宮廷劇中。她的打扮永遠都無懈可擊，一舉一動皆帶有舊時代的貴族特有的傲慢與距離感。Erik見過Sharon的次數不算少，大多數都是在Sharon舉辦的派對，但即使是在聖誕派對結束的隔天，私底下的Sharon也不會讓人聯想到一名母親。

 

就連Charles都曾經說過，Sharon不是年度最佳母親，但是她已經盡力了，而用Charles一貫的寬容看來，那差不多代表Sharon是一名極度失職的母親。

 

Erik不知道要怎麼回答，於是他沉默地繼續洗自己手中的黃椒。

 

「還有你，」Edie話鋒一轉，「你怎麼能讓Charles就這麼走了？」

 

「Charles沒有走，」Erik糾正，開始覺得獨自跟Edie待在廚房是個很蠢的決定。家人是最好也最糟糕的傾訴對象，因為他們會無條件地提供支持，但卻永遠都不會忘記那些他說過的話，儘管他真正想做的是讓那一切留在過去，並永遠不再提。「我們還是住在一起，所有事情還是跟以前一樣。」

 

「怎麼會一樣？」Edie反問，「你們離婚了。」

 

「我們還沒有離婚。」Erik再次糾正。

 

「我知道，只是分居，但是差別在哪裡？」Edie不滿地問，「你們幾個月後還是會離婚。」

 

Erik只覺得這場對話的走向越來越荒謬，在法律層面上，紐約州是無錯離婚，在私人生活層面上，Charles也沒有把離婚的過錯責怪在他身上，倒是他身邊的每一個人都迫不及待地把過錯推到他身上。

 

「那是共同的決定。」他力持冷靜地開口。

 

共同的、審慎思考過後的決定。他不是沒有嘗試過挽回，但是婚姻是兩個人、甚至整家人的事。他們搞砸了，但是他們都在努力。有時候他覺得他像是在連星光都沒有的夜裡漂浮在海面，沒有任何後援，而每一次的浪潮都想將他拖進深海。他必須耗盡力氣才能讓自己勉強浮在水面，但光是那樣就已經耗盡了他全部的精力。他沒有辦法再做得更好了，在窒息的邊緣苦苦掙扎，只因他不能失敗，也承擔不起失敗，他的家庭已經無法再承受另外一次的傷害。

 

所以現在真的是最好的結果了，那一天晚上他在廚房中跟Charles同意休戰，那樣很疼，但是那已經是最好的可能的結果。

 

他只能讓自己這麼相信。

 

※

 

周三上午Erik去見了一名客戶，這是少數會讓他不確定升為合夥人到底是好事或壞事的時刻，因為他雖然比以前有更多自由、在工作上也有更多的決定權，但是他的工作性質卻從在辦公室中執行那些項目，變成更偏向社交性質。

 

比起那，Erik更喜歡親自執行那些項目。他喜歡他的舊工作，但客戶喜歡看到合夥人負責他們的項目，因為儘管所有人都知道是底層的員工做了大部分的事，合夥人的名字出現在項目負責人的那一欄卻依然會讓他們感到被重視。

 

話雖如此，他卻出乎意料地比自己以為地更擅長這一切。Emma抱怨過上東區有一套自己的法則，他們說一套，做得卻是另外一套。她在酒吧中這樣跟他抱怨的時候是他們第一次直接面對相對重要的客戶的時候，沒有經驗的兩人都吃了不少虧。跟和他背景差不多的Emma比起來，Erik已經算是非常幸運。他聽得懂客戶沒說出口的，也可以判斷出客戶真正想要的是什麼，所以在事業上他總是比跟他同時進公司、能力也差不多的Emma更順利一些。

 

後來他們都變得擅長玩這些遊戲，Emma像是學會了讀心，變得擅長那些從來不會被人真正說出口的法則，處事也變得像是鑽石一樣銳利，沒有任何人可以打破她冷硬的外殼。Erik吃過的虧沒有她多，改變得沒像她一樣大。他本來一直以為那只是因為他幸運地比Emma更擅長這一切，直到那之後不久他陪Charles一起參加一場慈善晚宴，才猛然驚覺那是因為在他真正開始接觸職場的那一面以前，Charles已經在那些無趣的社交場合上協助他度過了那一段轉換期。

 

因為Charles，他知道所有上東區錯綜複雜的關係；也因為Charles，他知道那些人的思考模式。在慈善午餐會或在節日晚宴上的模式跟在會議室中談論合作關係的模式本質上並沒有不同，他只是運氣比較好，不用在談判桌上學會那一切，並且有一名不吝教會他所有一切，沒有讓他真正吃過虧的老師。

 

會議結束以後，Erik準備回公司。他在車上，一邊讓車子在車陣中緩緩移動，一邊分神思考著回到公司後的會議。

 

他在無意間注意到街上一個熟悉的背影，一開始是因為那個人沒有撐傘，所以他下意識多看了一眼。車外雨下得很大，即使是在城市中車速不快Erik也必須把雨刷開到最大才能勉強看得清。那個人不是唯一一個沒有撐傘的人，卻是唯一一個沒有加快腳步的人，他下意識地看了一眼那個人，移回視線時突然間覺得那名有著一頭金色長髮的女人身上的那件皮外套異常眼熟。

 

他又看了一眼，確定那是Charles的妹妹Raven。他按了一下喇叭，一開始Raven沒轉過頭，考慮到紐約的喇叭頻率倒不是不能理解，但是當他在Raven旁邊停下，並再按一次喇叭後，那終於引起Raven的注意力。

 

「上車，」他搖下車窗，簡短地說，「我載妳。」

 

Raven的頭髮已經濕了一半，身上的皮外套雖然防水但是上面也全是正在滑落的水珠。她微微矮著身體，隔著車門看著Erik的模樣看起來狼狽不已，卻還是拒絕了Erik。「我不需要你的幫忙。」她毫不猶豫地拒絕。

 

綠燈了，前面的車開始緩緩移動，後面的車因為被Erik的車擋住而開始不耐煩地按起喇叭，Erik看了一眼後照鏡，非常明白要如何說服Raven，「妳不需要因為討厭我而懲罰自己。」

 

那果然說服了Raven，她打開車門上車，Erik告訴Raven衛生紙盒在後座，一邊切回車道，一邊問Raven的目的地。

 

Raven的目的地跟他原本想的一樣，Raven一直有點瘋狂，但在這樣大的雨裡還能慢慢走只能代表她接下來要回家，畢竟沒人喜歡衣服黏在身上的感覺。

 

Raven打了一個不太明顯的噴嚏，Erik把車裡的暖氣調高，忍不住道：「妳的確知道紐約到處都買得到傘，對吧？」

 

「那不關你的事。」Raven毫不客氣地說。

 

「那怎麼會不關我的事？」Erik直覺反駁。Raven生病對所有人都沒好處，雖然她是個成年人，但Charles就像所有的哥哥一樣對自己的妹妹有過度的保護欲，他沒可能讓Raven生病而沒有人照顧。

 

「別跟我套關係，」Raven的聲音變得更冷，「你跟Charles已經要離婚了，技術上來說我們現在一點關係也沒有。」

 

他跟Raven沒真正喜歡過對方，Erik也知道Raven非常氣憤他跟她的哥哥正在離婚這件事，因為他們決定離婚後她從來沒隱藏過自己對Erik的反感。Erik其實應該要生氣的，因為他其實可以讓Raven在街上淋雨，而非好心地提議載Raven，也沒有必要忍受Raven的壞脾氣。

 

他瞥了一眼正在用衛生紙吸頭髮上的水的Raven，後者狼狽的模樣讓她看起來就像是當年Charles介紹他們認識時的那個小姑娘，不知道為什麼突然間想到前幾天母親說自己終於可以直言不喜歡Charles的母親的午後。

 

他以為離婚影響最大的是Charles跟他，但是他們兩人努力跟對方和平共處，倒是他們的家人變得完全無法忍受對方的家人。

 

但是離婚讓他明白了很多以前認為理所當然的事，所以他確實知道為什麼。

 

只因倒頭來，他們都只是想保護自己的家人罷了。

 

「技術上來說，不管Charles跟我的關係是什麼，妳都是我孩子的姑姑。」

 

Raven的停頓遠遠超過正常的停頓，Erik再次瞥了她一眼，發現她微微愣住了。

 

「你為什麼這麼混蛋？」她問，語氣仍然聽起來很不高興。

 

Erik有些失笑，他以前從來沒真正發現這女孩的好，Raven太粗魯、太沒禮貌，生活習慣糟糕，她對孩子們是一種不好的影響，他只是為了Charles所以才忍受她，現在卻發現她就像是那種他永遠也不會想要的妹妹。

 

「妳可以跟Charles交換心得，我很確定他可以針對我的混蛋寫一本書。」

 

那讓Raven笑出來，她很快就收住自己的笑聲，「他才不會。」她用一種不符合她年齡的語氣說，「他太好了。」

 

Erik垂下眼。

 

就好像他不知道似的，不知道Charles有多麼好，他又有多麼混蛋。

 

「我知道。」他輕聲說。


	11. Chapter 11

你知道嗎？你必須先放開手中的東西，才能擁有你所沒有的東西。

 

※

 

Charles在周四的中午回到紐約，那一天Erik本來打算在孩子們放學前到家的，但是在路上遇到了那個時段不應該有的塞車，不得不打電話給已經在家的Charles，告知他自己會晚一點到家。他塞了好幾個街口，才知道遇上了車禍。等他終於將車子駛進私人車道的時候，已經過了孩子們到家的時間。

 

客廳的窗簾拉著，但即使隔著窗簾Erik還是能看見客廳開了燈，大概是因為冬季的天色較暗，天雖然還亮著，對室內的照明度卻不夠的關係。Erik從車中拿起自己的公事包，轉過身的時候剛好正對著客廳的窗戶，他不自覺地緩下動作，站在那裡看著眼前的房子。

 

這裡是他的家，他的家人住在這裡。他們在這裡住了很多年，未來還有可能會繼續住下去。這棟房子有太多的回憶，他和Charles買下這裡後在空房間的地板上做愛，那時候他們其實還住在那間租的公寓裡，房子也剛剛交屋，除了灰塵什麼也沒有，但是還是無損他們高昂的興致，只因他們對未來有這麼多的願景；他們在這棟房子裡決定領養Wanda跟Peter；他們帶Wanda和Peter回家；兩個孩子剛來時晚上總是做惡夢，他跟Charles就坐在孩子們的床邊一次又一次的跟孩子們保證他們在那裡。

 

這一棟房子陪他們走過了那些日子，它不再只是房子，而是他們的家，每一個角落都有他們共同的回憶。廚房的門框上記錄著兩個孩子每一年的身高，也同樣記錄著Erik跟Charles的，記錄著他們共同的回憶。

 

Erik站在那裡，並沒有沉溺在回憶裡太久，只因他的家人在那裡，他沒有理由停留。

 

Erik打開大門，走進門廳的時候聽到Charles在說話。他正在說一些跟從會議場地的窗戶看出去時可以看見的冰山的事，說話的聲音穿插著兩個孩子的驚呼聲。Erik走進室內，房子中的暖氣迎面而來，溫暖了他因為戶外的低溫而太低的體溫。他傾聽著客廳的交談聲，將手中的公事包跟大衣留在門廳，直接走向客廳。

 

那個畫面聽起來很美，一望無際的海洋，以及折射著陽光的巨大冰山。

 

他眼前的畫面也是。

 

Erik在通往客廳的門框旁停下腳步，Charles是唯一面對著門口的人，他穿著一件木槿色的家居服，顯然在孩子們到家以前已經稍微整理過自己，毫無長途飛行後的狼狽，看起來溫暖又舒適，孩子們則還穿著早晨上學時穿的衣服。他們三個人蜷縮在沙發裡，每個人的手中都捧著一杯正在冒熱氣的巧克力。

 

唯一面對著他的方向的Charles停下說話，看向他。因為Charles的動作，原本背對著門口的孩子們回過頭，他們望過來的動作整齊劃一，Erik差點因此笑出來。

 

「繼續，」他笑著指示，「別因為我而中斷。」

 

Charles用眼神示意咖啡桌的方向，那裡放著一個正冒著熱氣的馬克杯。「那是你的，」他用一種輕快透明，會讓人聯想到一望無際的海洋和折射著陽光的巨大冰山的語氣說，「今天是熱巧克力日。」

 

「是Daddy從紐西蘭帶回來的。」Wanda興奮地補充。

 

Charles朝女兒投去一個滿是喜愛的眼神，「是，所以你最好快點去保護你的巧克力，因為我想Peter快喝完他那杯了。」

 

「我真的不能再喝一杯嗎？」Peter問，「拜託？」

 

「如果晚餐後你還想喝的話。」Charles告訴他。

 

Peter大聲地嘆了口氣。

 

所以Erik當然要快點去保護自己的巧克力，因為這是熱巧克力日，而在這樣寒冷的天氣裡，沒有人可以跟熱巧克力說不。

 

※

 

門上傳來敲門聲，Erik一邊透過電子郵件朝自己仍在加班的組員下指令，一邊頭也不回地道：「請進。」

 

他按下發送鍵，回過身，本來以為會看見睡不著的Wanda或Peter，沒想到卻看見Charles站在本來就沒關的門邊。

 

Charles身上套著睡袍，睡袍的帶子牢牢地繫著。房間中開著暖氣，他卻將手臂交叉在胸前，像是很冷的樣子。

 

「我可以跟你談談嗎？」他輕輕蹙著眉，問。

 

那模樣讓Erik認真起來，他把腿上的電腦移到床上，站起身，「當然，你想要談什麼？」

 

Charles做了一個模糊的手勢，「不要在這裡。」他用眼神示意Erik掛在床尾的睡袍，讓Erik拿上它。

 

Erik拿起睡袍，一邊套在身上一邊困惑地跟在Charles的身後。Charles帶著他穿過走廊，下了樓，一直走到廚房旁通往後院的後門。

 

Erik終於明白他想做什麼，他將睡袍的帶子繫緊，跟著Charles進到後院。

 

屋外很冷，Erik不自覺地打了一個冷顫。他摩擦著手臂，讓自己適應室外的低溫。

 

Charles打開燈，這才終於轉向他。「我剛剛才知道你請了保姆照顧他們。」他蹙著眉說。

 

那是星期二的事，他下午有一場會議，不能在孩子們到家以前到家，所以請了保姆照顧兩個孩子幾個小時。

 

「是的，」Erik回答，因為Charles為了這件事這麼大費周章所以有些想笑，「沒有什麼好擔心的，那是公司的同事推薦的，我讓秘書做過背景檢查，也在前一天讓孩子們跟她認識過，他們很喜歡她—」

 

Charles用手勢制止他，「我很確定她是個很棒的保姆，我不知道的是，你為什麼要這麼做？」

 

「做什麼？」Erik迷惑地問，不明白Charles指得是什麼。

 

「請保姆。」Charles變得焦慮起來，「你說你可以照顧他們的。」

 

「我確實可以。」Erik感到更加迷惑，「他們很好，不是嗎？」

 

「你請了保姆，Erik！」Charles的音量突然高起來，「你保證過你會照顧他們，我只是請你照顧他們六天，這對你來說太多了嗎？多到需要請別的人來照顧他們？」

 

Erik被吼得莫名其妙，「我有一場會議—」

 

「會議，當然，我早該知道，你 **總是** 有會議。」Charles自言自語地道，看著Erik的眼神失望透頂，「我以為你改了，我以為事情在變好，但是顯然我是—」他猛地停頓，半晌後，他發出挫敗的低吼，「我一開始就不應該去那場會議。」

 

說完他就快步地回到屋裡，留下Erik一個人在後院，完全沒弄清楚到底發生了什麼事。

 

他一頭霧水地回到屋裡，二樓傳來關門的聲音，不算特別大聲，卻還是比平常大聲得多，說明Charles正在生氣，但問題是他真的不知道Charles到底為什麼這麼生氣。

 

他一邊思考著自己到底做了什麼讓Charles這麼生氣，一邊分神地處理完剩下的工作。保姆似乎是重點，但是他不是很確定Charles是不是因為自己沒有事先告知他要請保姆才這麼生氣。

 

過了午夜的時候門板上傳來敲門聲，門關著，Erik不確定會不會是Charles，因為考慮到Charles正常的作息時間，這個時間他應該已經睡了，而且在幾個小時前的衝突後，他懷疑Charles今晚還會想跟他說話。

 

「請進。」他揚聲道，在床褥中微微撐直自己，但沒有移開腿上的電腦。

 

門打開了，是Charles，他鬆開握著門把的手，舉起雙手對Erik做出一個投降的手勢。「我沒有敵意。」他放下手，「我可以進來嗎？」

 

「當然。」Erik說，謹慎地看著Charles。「我以為你睡了。」

 

「我睡不著。」Charles聽起來非常沮喪，「我猜是因為時差還是什麼的，」他用手指著自己的額際，「頭痛。」

 

「你需要什麼嗎？」Erik問。以前Charles頭痛的時候他會替Charles按摩，但是他嚴重懷疑Charles會在這個時間跑到他的房間讓他替自己按摩，尤其是在他們剛剛算是吵架了以後。

 

Charles眨眨眼，「什麼？不！」他的聲音中有著掩不住的驚訝，「那不是我來這裡的原因，我來這裡是因為—」他停頓下來，驀地有些不好意思起來。他輕咳一聲，低下頭，「事實上，我是來道歉的，我很抱歉我剛剛朝你吼了，我很累，又很擔心，又很愚蠢—」

 

他叨叨絮絮地數落自己的不是時聽起來又像他熟悉的Charles了，「我接受你的道歉。」Erik制止Charles繼續數落自己。

 

原本看著自己腳尖的Charles飛快地看向他，「真的？」

 

Erik就算原本真的有什麼不滿，此刻看到他這個驚喜的模樣也什麼不滿都沒有了。「真的。」

 

Charles露出一個小小的笑容，「我真的、真的非常抱歉，我不應該朝你吼的。」他走向床邊，用眼神詢問Erik，一得到Erik的同意便在床沿坐下，「所以，我們可不可以把剛剛發生的事推到時差和頭痛上？」

 

Erik失笑，「當然，我們都吃過一點時差的虧。」

 

得到保證，Charles放鬆下來。他朝Erik的方向做得更近一些，但基本上還是算坐在自己彎起來的那隻腳上，另外一隻腳也仍然放在地上。

 

他那麼做的時候有一點像他們在一起以前，Charles晚上跑到他的宿舍，跟他用這樣的姿勢聊天，一直到很晚才回到自己的宿舍去。

 

「我今天晚上反應過度了，我應該用說的而不是用吼的，但是你可不可以答應我，下一次不要請保姆？」Charles問，「我不想要讓保姆照顧孩子們。」

 

「可以，」Erik沒有反對的理由，那本來就不是一個太過分的要求，「只要你告訴我為什麼。」

 

Charles微微愣了一下，看起來有些被自己嚇到了。他反應過來後將臉埋進掌心，發出挫敗的呻吟，「天啊，我真的犯了蠢，對不對？」他抬起臉，「我可以跟你保證它們在我腦中的時候更符合邏輯一點。」

 

「所以？」Erik等待著。

 

Charles再次猶豫起來，Erik沒急著催促他，他知道Charles不是不想說，只是需要一點時間，最近他們兩人在跟對方交流的技巧上進步良多。

 

「你保證你不會批評？」Charles猶豫地問。

 

「這個房間是無批評區。」Erik保證。

 

Charles咬住下唇，半晌後他深吸一口氣，對上Erik的視線，「就像你知道的，我跟Raven算是被保姆帶大的。」

 

Erik知道，那位女士在Xavier家的兩位孩子都成年後回蘇格蘭的老家去了，但是Charles現在還是和她保有聯繫。事實上，Charles跟那位女士的關係非常好，這也是為什麼他沒有想到Charles會對請保姆的反應這麼大的原因之一。

 

「她很照顧我，我們很愛彼此，但是—」Charles停頓下來，嘆了一口氣，「但是有很長一段時間，我很不快樂，我不知道為什麼我的母親不能跟她一樣，我朋友的家中也有傭人，但他們的父母不會像我的母親一樣對我和Raven完全不關心，她讓保姆做了所有的一切，我有時候想為什麼她不能像其他人的父母一樣，有時候又想為什麼我的保姆，那個真正照顧我的人不是我的母親。」他的舌快速地滑過嘴唇，「我知道這樣說對我的保姆不公平，因為她是真的在乎我，但是有時候我真的希望是我的母親在做那一切。」

 

他這麼說的時候臉上有著不明顯的脆弱，Erik一直知道Charles跟他的母親並不親近，Charles也不止一次地說過他很羨慕Erik有Edie這樣的母親，但是Charles一直做得很好，比Erik要好得多，他不知道Charles依然在乎這些事。

 

甚至，一直這麼介意。

 

「Charles，」他放柔自己的聲音，「他們知道。」

 

原本還在說話的Charles頓住了，「知道什麼？」

 

「知道你愛他們，知道你在乎他們，知道你是世界上最好的父親。」Erik回答。他闔起電腦，將它放在床上，讓自己完全專心在這場對話上，「事實上，你是個比我更好的父親，我不知道我可不可以做到你做到的那一切。」

 

Charles沒說話，但是Erik可以看見那層遮擋住Charles的脆弱的面具在瓦解。Charles的臉上逐漸流露出恐懼，Erik知道那是為了什麼，因為他也有相同的恐懼。

 

而那或許是所有的父母都會有的恐懼，那種搞砸一切，不能夠照顧好自己孩子的恐懼。

 

「我才不是。」他反駁，這麼說的時候眼眶開始泛紅，看起來像是要哭了，但始終沒有真的哭出來，「我是個糟糕透頂的父親，我愛他們，但有時候我會想如果我沒有強迫你跟我一起領養他們，所有的一切都會容易得多。」

 

以前Erik也許會不知道Charles在指什麼，但是在這次Charles出遠門後，他在遲鈍也該知道了。照顧孩子很累，他非常愛他的孩子，他的孩子們在大部分的時候也非常獨立自主，但是他們依然是孩子。以前Erik認為工作很累，這幾天後他才明白，工作再累，他在工作上面對的依然是成年人，照顧未成年人是另外一種完全不同的累，他是真的不知道Charles怎麼有這樣的韌性可以獨自承擔這些這麼長的時間。

 

「你沒有強迫我，我同意了，記得嗎？」他糾正。

 

「但是你一開始根本不想，是我說服—」Charles並沒有被說服。

 

「但我是決定同意你的人，」Erik打斷Charles，「我知道我在做什麼，並非常高興我這麼做了，所以才能有兩個這麼完美的孩子。」想到在走廊的另外一端睡覺的兩個孩子，他微笑起來，「沒有人是完美的，Charles，我們都有不太好的時候，但最終真正重要的是我們做了什麼。」他頓了頓，繼續，「他們愛你，別告訴我你沒有注意到他們多麼喜歡你，如果你真的這麼糟糕，他們為什麼這麼愛你？」

 

Charles安靜下來。半晌後，他再次開口，「我知道，」他輕聲說，「甚至我也知道在我真的忙不過來的時候保姆可以減輕負擔，對所有的人都好，他們不會因為這樣就變成我，但是—」他對Erik露出一個不太真心的笑容，「我猜這次的事只證明了我是一個傻瓜，他們很喜歡你請的保姆，事實上，他們幾乎是完全停不下稱讚她是個很棒的人。」

 

「她是，」Erik回答，「我確保過。」

 

Charles深深地吸了口氣，「你知道嗎，忘了我剛剛說的吧，如果我們真的忙不過來，我們會需要一個保姆，剛剛是我在犯蠢，我要你做的事一點道理也沒有。」

 

那提醒了Erik另外一件事，「你說我會批評你，」他問，「你為什麼會覺得我會批評你？」

 

Charles停頓了一下，「因為我想這麼做的原因，顯而易見，那樣很幼稚、又很愚蠢—」

 

Erik將手按上Charles的手背，「你想要給我們的孩子最好的，那樣不幼稚也不愚蠢。」

 

Charles眨眨眼，他的唇因為驚訝而微張，又驚又喜的樣子可愛得讓Erik想吻他，「真的？」

 

Erik收回手，讓自己不要一直看著Charles的嘴唇，「真的。」他冷靜地道。「我會盡量不請保姆照顧他們，即使有也會在這之前得到你的同意，這樣的事情不會再發生了，而你—」他看著Charles，因為他們能夠像成年人一樣和平地解決這一切而感到高興。

 

「我會試著不要反應過度。」Charles結束他的句子，「別笑，那樣很討厭。」他警告，但是他這麼說的時候是笑著的。

 

於是Erik並沒有收起臉上的笑容，但克制地沒有露出全部的牙齒。

 

「成交。」

 

※

 

他跟Charles配合的越來越好，或者至少從Charles說話時總帶著他剛認識Erik時那種特有的輕快語調看來，Erik相信Charles現在確實比以前快樂得多。

 

他們互相配合著彼此的時間，照顧著孩子們，有時候甚至會在孩子們睡著後，在廚房中像以前一樣一邊下棋一邊聊天。

 

做朋友似乎沒有這麼糟，有時候Erik甚至會想離婚似乎並沒有這麼糟糕。他失去了很多，感覺上卻擁有了更多。他和Charles的相處模式放在幾個月以前是Erik連想都不會想的事，但是他們似乎做得很好，甚至比以前還沒決定離婚以前都要來得更好。

 

所以當下午Charles傳簡訊告知他今天有同事生日，並詢問他是否可以照顧孩子們時，Erik確認了一下自己的行程表，在確定自己下午沒有需要他留在公司的工作後給了Charles肯定的答覆。

 

他提早到家，並在孩子們到家後為孩子們準備了點心。他在廚房中待了一會，聽孩子們分享今天在學校發生的事，直到他不得不因為接到工作的電話所以去開電腦處理幾封工作的郵件。

 

他一直工作到晚餐時間，才暫停工作去煮晚餐。晚餐後，Erik留在客廳繼續工作，兩個孩子則回樓上去了。他可以聽見Peter在樓上打電動的聲音，Wanda相對安靜一些，大概是在房裡看小說。

 

工作告一段落後，Erik為自己倒了一杯威士忌，在客廳開始讀起商業雜誌，享受難得的安靜時光。他看到一半的時候Wanda下樓了，靠著Erik開始看起卡通。

 

卡通是兩個孩子都喜歡看的，叫狗狗巡邏隊，講得是一群狗狗協助各種救援的故事。Erik懷疑等孩子們年紀再大一點大概就會開始喜歡像是復仇者聯盟那樣的故事，但他可以等到孩子們青春期以後再開始煩惱這件事。他現在的煩惱只有孩子們在看完卡通後偶爾會吵著想要養隻狗狗，或是Peter有時候會學著裡面的角色說「Pietro加快速度*！」，然後飛也似地跑過整個房間。

 

他放下雜誌，摟著女兒一起看卡通。卡通是給孩子看的，主角們不管遇到了多麼困難的難題總是可以解決，讓他不知不覺地竟然也認真地看起來。他在一個空檔側過頭看了一眼女兒，後者看得非常專心，他忍不住輕輕摸了摸女兒的頭，希望他的寶貝的生活就跟故事裡一樣，永遠都這麼簡單。

 

他們就這樣安靜地一起看著卡通，在狗狗們出動救援的時候，Wanda突然開口：「也許這沒有這麼糟。」

 

「什麼？」Erik看著螢幕裡主角正使用不同的交通工具朝需要救援的地點出發的畫面，心不在焉地問。

 

「離婚。」

 

那個字立刻就得到Erik全部的注意力，他轉頭看向自己的女兒，「為什麼？」

 

「你花更多的時間跟我們在一起。」Wanda解釋。

 

Erik皺起眉，「妳覺得我沒有花時間陪你們？」

 

「你有。」Wanda回答，「只是不像現在這麼多，你一直很忙。」

 

那其實是實話，Wanda這麼說的時候也沒有任何埋怨的成分在，就只是單純地敘述事實。在這個城市立足很難，他想要給他的家人一個穩定的環境、想要成功，讓孩子們有一個值得驕傲的父親，就必須要付出努力，但是他的女兒只是一個七歲的孩子，這不是七歲的孩子應該要理解、甚至是接受的事。

 

Erik可以感覺到自己因為女兒的早熟而心碎，他想要給她最好的，但是卻總是不夠。

 

永遠都不夠。

 

他強迫自己露出一個微笑，摸了摸女兒的頭髮。電視在這時傳來狗狗們跟需要救援的人承諾一切都會沒事的聲音，他希望所有的事情都有一個簡單的解答，但是這是現實生活。

 

「我現在在這裡。」他告訴Wanda。

 

那讓Wanda露出一個不太明顯的笑容，「嗯。」她輕聲說，伸手抱住Erik，這次整個人依偎在他懷中看完整部卡通。

 

卡通仍在繼續，Erik卻已經無心觀看。他摟著女兒，思緒卻不由自主地飄遠。他知道自己在家的時間不夠，Charles說過，他只是沒有想過這一切遠比他以為的要來得更糟。

 

卡通結束後，他陪著Wanda上了樓。他確定兩個孩子都刷了牙，為他們讀了故事，在兩個孩子都睡著後才回到樓下。

 

他沒有開燈，而是就這樣走進廚房，從酒櫃中拿出威士忌，替自己又倒了一杯。他的手有些發抖，他沒讓自己倒出來。他用手撐著冰涼的料理台，另一隻手舉起酒杯，一飲而盡杯中的液體。他喝得又快又急，辛辣的酒液滑落喉嚨，他放下酒杯，身體仍在微微發抖，而終於可以承認他很害怕。

 

他到底在做什麼？他今年三十四歲，人生看似一帆風順，但是除了事業還算成功，他的兒女覺得他沒有時間陪伴他們，他的丈夫跟他正在辦理離婚，而他的母親和他們所有的共同朋友都同時覺得那是他的錯。

 

他以為他做的很好，他以為他漸漸地做得越來越好，但是他做得永遠都不夠好、不夠多。他為什麼沒有想過他的孩子們不是天生就這個樣子？人們羨慕他的孩子們從不惹麻煩，但是孩子的天性不就是惹麻煩嗎？為什麼他會讓他的孩子對他毫無期待？有這麼多的徵兆， Wanda跟Peter無數次在餐桌上的爭吵、孩子們需要什麼時總是會先去找Charles的習慣，以及Charles離婚的理由，他早就應該要知道，為什麼他不知道？為什麼他總是這麼晚才將那些線索聯想起來？為什麼他總是這麼晚才發現事情遠比他以為的嚴重得多？

 

他抬起頭，視線因為光線不足而只能看見模糊的輪廓。他突然慶幸自己沒有開燈，黑暗讓一切變得容易，他鬆開手中的酒杯，緩緩地蹲下身，用手環抱住自己，好像那樣就能保有一點點的暖意。

 

※

 

Charles回到家的時候Erik不是沒有聽到Charles進屋的聲音，他只是沒有心情說話，所以繼續維持著原本的姿勢，安靜地等Charles上樓。

 

他沒想到Charles非但沒有上樓，還直接走向廚房。等到他反應過來的時候Charles打開了廚房的燈，他嚇了一跳，Erik聽見他往後退了一步，還吐出了半句驚呼。

 

他的身體因為維持同一個姿勢而僵硬不已，他緩緩地轉向Charles，看見對方因為認出他而放鬆下來。

 

「Erik，」Charles放鬆下來，「你嚇到我了。」他走進廚房，困惑地朝Erik微笑，「你怎麼不開燈？」

 

他開口，想回答Charles，但他的聲音因為太久沒說話而有些沙啞，讓他試了幾次才真正說出可以讓人辨識的話。「我忘了。」

 

Charles走向他，學著他一樣靠著櫥櫃的門，直接在地板上坐下，「一切都還好嗎？」他柔聲問。

 

 _他總是有這種天賦。_ Erik想。 _能夠一眼看出所有人的情緒，就好像能夠讀心似的。_

 

「你覺得我是個稱職的父親嗎？」

 

「當然。」Charles毫不猶豫地回答，看起來有些困惑，「我為什麼不該這麼想？」

 

Erik垂下眼。「你記不記得你說過我從不在家？Wanda今天告訴我說我以前很少陪他們。」他自嘲地扯起嘴角，「我猜你是對的。」

 

Charles將手覆上他放在桌上的手背，Erik抬頭，對上對方真摯的眼，「那是氣話，我知道你盡力了，我們都知道。」Charles柔聲道，「你是個很好的父親。」

 

「但是你覺得我沒有花足夠的時間陪伴你們。」Erik說出Charles沒有說出口的話，他太了解Charles了，了解到知道當Charles避重就輕時是什麼樣子。

 

Charles猶豫了一會才開口，「不是所有的支持都是來自於陪伴，你親口告訴我的，你只是想要給他們一個更好的環境。」

 

「但那樣不夠。」Erik說，手背上傳來的溫暖讓熱意竄上他的眼眶。他收回手，沒讓自己沉醉於那不屬於他的溫暖，「我早該知道，畢竟，那是我們為什麼離婚的原因。」

 

Charles輕輕地嘆了一口氣，「Erik，我們討論過這個，這不是誰的錯，就只是……時機不對。」他看著Erik的神情有些悲傷，「我們都盡力了，你自己也說過，他們很快樂，那肯定代表我們做對了什麼，不是嗎？」

 

Erik扯起嘴角，「我知道。」他看著櫥櫃與地板交界的地方，「但—」他閉上眼，輕輕地搖了搖頭，「沒事了，我大概是一時沒想清楚。」他張開眼，看向Charles，強迫自己打起精神，「你應該回去睡了，已經很晚了。」

 

「我不會把你留在這裡。」Charles說話的語氣異常堅定，「你說我們是朋友，Erik，那就用朋友的方式對待我，告訴我你在想什麼。」

 

_我在想我不想當你的朋友，我在想你根本就不應該只是我的朋友，我在想如果我沒有搞砸，我們應該是彼此的另外一半，一直到死亡將我們分開。_

 

「我搞砸了。」他告訴Charles，「我搞砸了一切。」

 

「我們搞砸了。」Charles糾正。

 

「我們本來可以做得更好的。」Erik繼續說，而他直到看見Charles臉上的神情，才知道自己終究還是哭了出來。他閉上眼，讓淚水滑落臉龐。「我對一切感到抱歉，真的。」

 

Charles再一次按上他的手背，這一次Erik沒有收回手。Charles輕輕地靠著他，他們就這麼安靜地靠在一起，分享著彼此的體溫。

 

「我也是。」Charles回答，聲音輕得幾近嘆息。

 

※

 

他們在廚房安靜地待了幾分鐘，直到Charles率先動了動，「我們最好都回去睡一會。」他告訴Erik，Erik順從地站起來，Charles對他露出一個安慰性質的笑容，「試著睡一會，好嗎？我保證天亮後一切都會好起來。」

 

那不是真的，天亮以後事情並不會好起來。睡一覺不能彌補他所做錯的一切，但是沒有什麼能夠彌補他做的一切。

 

他們回到二樓，上樓後會先經過書房，Charles在門前停下腳步，他們有禮卻疏離地互道晚安，Erik準備回自己房間，想了想又轉過頭叫住正在開門的Charles，「沒有什麼比你跟孩子們更重要。」他衝動地道，「你知道這一點的，對嗎？你們是家人。」

 

有這麼一瞬間，他可以發誓他看見Charles眼中有些什麼，但在他來得及看清楚以前，它就消失了。

 

「當然。」Charles溫和地回答。「現在，快去休息吧，Erik，你需要休息。」

 

「晚安。」Erik回道。Charles轉過身回房間，房門在他身後闔上，Erik站在原地，不知道為什麼感到有些失望。

 

你在期待什麼？他問自己。期待Charles會告訴你他愛你嗎？期待Charles會說他們能修補這一切？

 

他收緊拳，他握得太緊，指上的戒指擠壓著其它手指，隱隱地有些疼。過去的八年間他習慣了指上金屬的重量，但那是錯誤的，它所代表的不再屬於他，他早在幾個月以前就應該把它拿下。

 

 _你們正在準備離婚。_ 他告訴自己，轉過身回到自己不再與人共享的空間。

 

他剛剛走了兩步又停下腳步，過去的一切在他的腦海中飛速閃過。那些淚水、那些爭吵。那很疼，因為愛所以很疼，但是誰說這就是結局？

 

他改變了，他不再是幾個月前那個自以為是的人，就連Charles也說過事情在變好。Charles剛剛說只是因為時機，Charles說他也很抱歉，如果Charles跟他一樣呢？如果Charles其實還愛著他呢？

 

他轉過身，大步地走回Charles的門前。門關著，當然，他剛剛有聽見Charles關門的聲音。他伸出手，敲了敲緊閉的門板，一敲又覺得自己太過衝動，他們好不容易找到了平衡，他的衝動可能會毀了所有他們過去幾個月來努力建造的一切。

 

成千上萬的思緒閃過Erik的腦海，他甚至不知道自己到底想要說什麼。在這時Charles打開了門，突然間所有的一切都暫停下來，只有站在他面前的Charles是真實存在的。

 

「Charles。」他說，腦中一片空白，不知道自己到底在做什麼，也不知道自己到底想藉此達成什麼。

 

Charles看著他，藍色的眼睛反射著走廊的燈光，像是在閃閃發光。

 

然後， Charles伸手扯住Erik的衣領，重重地吻住他。

 

而時間再次開始流動。

 

 

 

 

 

*Pietro加快速度，改編自狗狗巡邏隊，原文Rubble on the double，Rubble是故事裡的一隻鬥牛犬，在這裡指Rubble加快速度（救援）。

鬥牛犬Rubble （[圖片來源](http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Rubble)）


	12. Chapter 12

你知道嗎？生活不是只有黑與白，有時候，灰色才是大部分。

 

※

 

Erik花了一點時間才反應過來發生了什麼事，當他終於反應過來，他一手環住Charles的腰，另一手則環住Charles的肩膀，將懷中的人拉得更近，狠狠地吻了回去。

 

Charles的舌幾乎是在他一張開嘴的瞬間就探了進來，他們的舌交纏著，呼吸灼燙熾熱。他在Charles的口中嚐到淡淡的酒味，不是威士忌，所以不可能是從他這裡沾到的，大概是在跟同事一起吃飯的時候喝了點酒。紅酒的味道很淡，如果不是因為他們這樣靠近，他根本不會知道Charles在回家以前喝過酒。

 

他呻吟一聲，加深那個吻，每一次呼吸都可以聞到Charles的味道，而他是如此懷念Charles的味道、Charles的一切，Charles本身比世上所有的酒精都要更讓他迷醉。

 

他幾乎立刻就硬了，他可以感覺到Charles也是。Charles的勃起隔著西裝褲柔軟的布料頂著他的大腿，而他很確定自己身上的家居服的遮擋效果不會比西裝褲好上多少。

 

他們需要更多， **他** 需要更多。

 

他將Charles擁得更緊，加深那個吻。Charles熱情的回應大大地鼓勵了他，他原本放在Charles腰部的手探進後者上衣的布料中，手下光滑的觸感讓Erik變得更硬。

 

他們交換著吻，突然間，Charles分開那個吻，雙手抵著他的胸膛，將他推開。

 

Erik低吼著，試著將Charles拉回來。

 

「不能在這裡。」Charles喘著氣說，他的眼中全是氤氳的情慾，嘴唇鮮豔的像是會滴出血。

 

Erik見過這個樣子，在床上，次數多得他數不清。Charles赤裸的身體陷在床褥柔軟的布料中，在他的觸碰下喘息著，皮膚因為情慾而透著好看的粉色—

 

Charles側開臉，避開Erik的嘴唇，「孩子們—」

 

那個詞及時拉回了Erik的理智，他停下索吻的舉動，鼻尖抵著Charles的顴骨，大口大口地喘氣，試著讓自己太快的心跳降下來。

 

那不太有用，不是在他每一次呼吸都可以聞到Charles的味道時。「你是對的。」他艱難地同意，試著讓自己理智一些。走廊的另外一端有兩名未成年的孩子在房間裡睡覺，他們不能就這樣在走廊上做愛。

 

他強迫自己離開Charles，Charles原本推拒著他的那隻手在他分開他們身體的那一秒再次扯住Erik上衣的布料，力道不大，但是阻止Erik已經足夠。

 

他的眼中有著還沒完全消散的情慾，朦朦朧朧的，但Erik仍在他眼中看見了自己的倒影。

 

「你的房間？」Charles問。

 

Erik可以感覺到自己好不容易搭建起來的理智像是紙牌堆疊出來的塔樓一樣轟然倒塌，他再次吻住Charles，這一次Charles沒有拒絕，拉著Erik跌跌撞撞地往主臥室的方向走。Erik進房以後反手將門上了鎖，又跌跌撞撞地跟Charles到床邊。他們在這中間沒有停止過接吻，也沒有放開過對方。Charles扯著他衣服的領子往床上倒，Erik就這麼壓在他的身上，跟他一起摔在床上。

 

他不耐地聳動下身，他們的勃起隔著布料摩擦著，布料摩擦著敏感的頂端其實很不舒服。Erik強迫自己離開Charles，壓在Charles的身上用最快的速度脫掉自己的上衣，他脫掉上衣以後發現Charles就這麼躺在床褥中看著自己，後者沒脫衣服，但是因為剛才太長的吻而還在喘著氣。

 

在那一個瞬間，Erik突然不確定了。Charles想要的、他想要的，他們想要的東西很久以前就不再相同，他不知道自己應不應該繼續。

 

然後，Charles笑了。他的嘴唇勾起，眼睛因為那個笑而彎成好看的弧度，Erik聽見Charles的笑聲，那是他聽過最美麗的聲音。

 

「我想我沒見過你這個樣子。」Charles戲謔地說。

 

Erik解開Charles襯衫最下面的那一顆釦子，「還有很多你沒有見到。」他慢條斯理地說，雙手的拇指將裡面的背心向上推了一點，露出一小片的皮膚，俯下身去親吻Charles的小腹。

 

Charles不笑了，在Erik的親吻下難耐地扭動，因為Erik的舔拭而呻吟。Erik一顆一顆地解開Charles的釦子，沿著肌肉的線條一路向上。

 

Charles在他親吻到自己的鎖骨時抬高脖頸，Erik親吻著他的喉結、下巴。

 

他停止親吻，就這樣懸在Charles的身上看著Charles。現在他是Charles眼中唯一的東西，他看著後者的眼睛，幾乎溺死在那片蔚藍裡。

 

他們就這麼對視，Erik仍然硬得發疼，但是此刻他不是真的這麼在意。他想好好地看看Charles，Charles的眼睛在昏暗的房間中的顏色、Charles看著他的表情，他想念這個，他想念 **他們** 。

 

Charles的表情變得柔和，他的手撫上Erik的臉頰，微微抬起上身吻住Erik。那是一個很溫柔的吻，那是一個很 **Charles** 的吻，Erik回吻住Charles，伸手脫去Charles身上敞開的襯衫。

 

Charles沒有拒絕，幫著他脫掉了自己上半身所有的布料。Erik脫掉Charles的上衣，又開始去解Charles的褲子，Charles幫著他，也幫著他脫掉自己的。

 

他在Erik埋在他的肩頭啃噬的時候側過身去拿床頭櫃裡的潤滑液跟保險套，它們還是幾個月以前他們最後一次做的樣子，那一天Erik到家的時候很晚了，Charles已經睡了。

 

他換上睡衣，因為一整天的工作而筋疲力盡，但是卻因為神經繃得太緊而睡不著。他側過身擁住Charles，用鼻尖蹭著Charles的肩頭，Charles被他吵醒了，睡意模糊地問他怎麼不睡。

 

「想做。」他悶悶地說。

 

Charles沒有拒絕，Erik拿了保險套跟潤滑液，那一天晚上Charles沒什麼興致，跟他交換吻的時候看起來快睡著了。

 

他射的時候Charles還沒射，他本來想繼續，但Charles靠在他懷中的模樣看起來疲憊不堪，所以他沒繼續吵Charles，讓Charles就這樣靠在他懷中睡著。

 

現在他回想起來，才知道那不只是因為時間很晚了，也不是因為Charles睡到一半被吵起來。他真正該做的不是跟Charles做愛，他真正該做的是問他的丈夫一切是不是還好，Charles看起來很不快樂，他不應該以為那是什麼過幾天就會自己消失的東西。

 

他細細地親吻Charles，希望這可以彌補哪怕這麼一點點，因為他真的很愛Charles，他發誓過會為Charles帶來幸福，但是他搞砸了。

 

「Erik？」Charles在他把潤滑液的罐子放回床頭櫃的時候訝異地喊他的名字，而那一瞬間Erik可以想的就是他怎麼會成為如此失敗的丈夫，讓他發誓會愛一生一世的人對他毫無期待。

 

Erik退到Charles的腿間，含住Charles的陰莖。Charles小小地抽了一口氣，臀部的肌肉猛地收緊。

 

他輕撫著Charles大腿的外側，讓Charles放鬆下來。幾秒鐘以後，Charles放鬆下來，他的陰莖在Erik的口中變得更硬，Erik收回手，用手掌環繞住他沒有辦法含住的部分，一邊吸吮一邊套弄，並不時照顧下面的雙球。

 

Charles輕輕呻吟著，Erik解讀著Charles的一切反應，每一次呻吟、每一個扭動，都是他需要的徵兆。

 

「Erik。」Charles叫著他的名字，Erik重重地吸吮。Charles向上戳刺著，速度越來越快，Erik跟不上他的速度，懸在那裡讓Charles自己控制速度。

 

終於，在一次頂撞以後，Charles抽蓄著射在他的口中。他停止射精以後躺回床中，Erik沒立刻放開Charles，舌繞著Charles仍半硬著的陰莖舔了一圈，在舔乾淨上面殘留的液體後才放開Charles。

 

「快點回來。」Charles在他起身時說，聲音因為動情而有些沙啞，Erik轉過身，看見Charles將臉埋進他的枕頭中。

 

那讓Erik用最快的速度進浴室漱了口，他回到房間的時候Charles仍是剛剛的姿勢，他原本以為Charles睡著了，但是他剛爬上床Charles就睜開了眼，朝他伸手。

 

他摟住Charles，Charles舔著他的嘴唇，動作中有著高潮過後特有的慵懶，低低地開始笑起來。

 

「什麼這麼好笑？」他問正啃咬著他的嘴唇的人。

 

「你。」Charles說，拉著Erik的手到自己的身後，「我想要你。」

 

他閉著眼蹭著Erik的頸部，Erik可以感覺到Charles的睫毛劃過皮膚的觸感。他在自己手中擠了潤滑液，往Charles的身體探去。

 

Charles在他推進第一根手指後停下磨蹭的動作，靠在他的懷中任他動作，一邊鬆鬆地環住他的陰莖套弄著。Erik不知道自己有這麼多的耐心，但這一切，Charles與他接觸的地方傳來的體溫、Charles緩緩地套弄著他的手、他的手指在Charles身體中的感覺，這一切的一切，他慢慢地替Charles擴張，下意識地想要延長這一切。

 

Charles不耐地聳動臀部，讓Erik的手指在他的身體中被動地進出。「我準備好了。」他再次抬起頭啃咬Erik的嘴唇，收緊環繞著Erik勃起的手，「進來，我想要你。」

 

這是他今晚第二次說想要Erik，Erik抽出手，幸福地心都在痛。他在自己的陰莖上抹上更多的潤滑液，Charles在他懷中轉過身，背對著他，方便他的動作。

 

他進去的時候Charles僵了一下，那代表這樣很疼，Erik不知道應該因為Charles這樣的反應高興或難過，這代表Charles有很長一段時間沒有跟人做過愛，至少沒有用這種方式做過愛，時間隔得太久總是很疼，他總是用疼Charles。

 

他緩緩地推進自己，一邊舔拭著Charles耳下那塊敏感的肌膚，試著轉移後者的注意力。他全部進去的時候他們兩人都鬆了口氣，他就這麼抱著Charles，細細地親吻他，等著Charles適應自己。

 

Charles微微偏過頭和他親吻，Erik試探地聳動下身，在沒有得到任何Charles會痛的跡象後開始緩緩抽動起來。

 

人們總是以為間隔長達數個月的性愛會很激烈，但事實是，它不是。它太珍貴，Erik沒有辦法就這樣結束它。他緩緩地抽動著，感覺著每一次的推擠，在這之間Charles甚至又硬了，在Erik的套弄下小聲呻吟著。

 

他們的動作很慢，但是心跳仍然越來越快。兩人在棉被中的身體因為性愛而汗濕，Charles的體溫變得很高，包裹著Erik的地方燙得像是燒過的鐵。

 

他一次又一次地叫著Erik的名字，聲音因為情慾而迷亂。Erik退出他，Charles不耐地扭動著，Erik把他翻過來，陰莖的頭部抵著入口，但沒有立刻進去。

 

他的心跳在胸腔中瘋狂跳動，他快射了，但是他想看清楚Charles的表情，他想知道以前那個愛他的Charles仍然在某個地方，只是被隱藏起來了，所以他才看不見。

 

Charles伸手拉他，他俯下身，在Charles吻住他的同時進入Charles的身體。Charles的雙腿夾著他的腰，雙手則在他的背上胡亂摸索。他們重重地喘息著，Erik一次又一次地撞擊，每一次都越來越重，終於，在一次又重又狠地撞擊後，他激烈地射了出來。

 

他將臉埋在Charles的頸邊，大口地呼吸著，平復著自己的呼吸。他的陰莖在Charles的體內逐漸變軟，Charles的腿不再夾著他了，但手仍順著他的脊椎上下滑動。

 

而他想念這個，想念Charles的一切。Charles就在這裡，但是他卻依然無法擺脫那種下一刻Charles就會跟著風一起消逝的感覺。曾經他以為他們擁有彼此，但是現在他已經什麼都不確定了。他永遠不知道他此刻所擁有還能持續多久，唯一可以確定的就是當Charles真的跟風一起離開時，他將束手無策。

 

害怕Charles被他壓得很不舒服，他退出Charles的身體，翻身躺進一旁的床裡。Charles已經緩過了氣，側過身體半壓在Erik身上舔舐他的唇角。Erik在緩過氣後跟他交換了幾個吻，這才拿掉保險套，隨手將它扔進垃圾桶裡。

 

他重新躺回床裡時Charles突然開始笑起來，後者躺在Erik睡習慣的那一側，枕著Erik的枕頭輕輕地笑。

 

「天啊，我幾乎忘了這感覺有多麼好。」他笑著告訴Erik。

 

Erik可以感覺到心中的一個角落因為那個笑聲而溫暖，他擁著Charles，將頭靠在枕頭的邊緣，就在離Charles最近的地方。

 

「是的。」他說。其實他真正想說的是我愛你，但事後說愛很不可信。他們又說了幾句不太重要的話，在Erik睡著的前一刻，他擁著呼吸也開始變得平穩的Charles想著，也許明天，在太陽升起以後，他會告訴Charles他多麼愛他。

 

※

 

半夜，Erik是被關門的聲音吵醒的。關門的聲音不大，但Erik本來就睡得不深。他張開眼，睏倦的大腦花了一點時間才開始清醒。他想起睡前發生的事，Charles吻了他，他們做了愛，他的身體仍因為性愛而舒適地痠痛著，但是此時只有他一人躺在床上。

 

他因為困倦而太過遲緩的大腦終於意識過來剛才的關門聲是什麼，他坐起身，發現自己是房間中唯一的人。他看向浴室，浴室的門關著，但門縫中沒有燈光，裡面也靜悄悄地一點聲音也沒有。

 

他看向緊閉的房門，走廊上有著燈光，幾秒鐘後，燈光熄滅。他聽見走廊的另外一端傳來關門的聲音，或是那只是他的臆想，隔著一道門和一整條走廊他不可能還聽得見Charles關門的聲音。

 

他維持了那個動作很久，想讓自己相信Charles只是想回去換睡衣，但是他等了很久，等到他沒有被棉蓋住的皮膚開始變冷，Charles也沒有回來。

 

他重新躺回床中，用棉被緊緊地裹住自己，在床中蜷起自己的身體，好像這樣就會少疼一點，好像這樣就可以阻擋住所有的傷害。

 

他應該是愛Charles的，但是有時候，他是真的恨Charles，恨Charles為什麼要對他這麼殘忍，恨Charles為什麼給了他希望又狠狠碾碎。

 

然後，告訴自己，那個剛剛離開的男人不是他的丈夫，沒有義務要留下。他早就知道Charles會離開，也知道他將束手無策，所以他真的不應該覺得這麼痛。

 

那半晚他睡得很差，第二天醒來時早已過了他平常起來的時間。他的頭很疼，壓力離開身體後只覺得疲憊不堪。他強迫自己下了床，走進浴室整理自己。

 

他下樓的時間比平常晚，那時Charles跟孩子們已經在吃早餐，Charles不知道在跟Peter說什麼，手中拿著馬克杯正在笑。

 

聽見Erik下樓的聲音，他止住笑容，原本放鬆的姿態變得拘謹。「早安。」

 

而這就是他們所成為的，而這才是他們真正是的。夜晚降低人們的自制力，在天亮以後將一切打回原形。

 

Erik希望自己能恨他，那麼這一切會容易得多，他可以結束這一切，而不是對這一切束手無策。他和他們道了早安，為自己裝了早餐，坐下來沉默地開始吃起自己的早餐。

 

吃完早餐以後，他像往常一樣陪著Charles送孩子們出門，他看著Charles跟孩子們道別，才知道原來痛到一定的程度，真的會開始變得麻木。疼痛是一種保護機制，是大腦在告訴個體應該離開、應該遠離傷害，但是當離開不是選項，大腦會用另外一種方法試著保護自己。

 

他在孩子們上校車後轉過身回二樓，換上外出的衣服，沒有跟Charles道別就離開屋子。他的情緒低落，就算所有的人都注意到了他也不會太意外，因為他不是真的很認真地隱藏自己的情緒。

 

快接近午休的時候Emma來了，在知道他跟前夫上了床以後直言他很愚蠢，就好像他還不知道經驗法則是不要愚蠢地跟前夫或任何有著『前』這個前綴的人上床似的。

 

好消息是Emma一向像可以讀心一樣，所以大概是知道他不想說話，沒騷擾他太久就走了。他讓自己完全專注在工作中，下班的時候他在電梯前遇到Janos。Janos跟他和Emma是同一個時期進公司的，以前他們還沒升進管理階層的時候還經常一起加班，一邊在因為太晚所以沒有什麼人的辦公室裡一邊工作一邊抱怨上司，但Janos不太愛說話，所以他們在陸續升進管理階層以後竟然已經很久沒有說過任何跟工作無關的話，沉默的男人在他等電梯的時候走到他的旁邊，拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

「你要去喝一杯嗎？」他問。

 

Janos點點頭，他們把車留在公司，就這麼走路去酒館。Erik在等侍者將他們點的東西送上來的空檔傳簡訊告知Charles自己今晚很晚才會回家，一邊打字一邊覺得自己全是咎由自取，所有的行動都是有後果的，他的行動將他帶到了今天這樣的後果。

 

Charles打電話過來，Erik沒接，只是怔怔地看著螢幕上Charles的名字。電話響了兩聲以後從另一頭被掐斷了，他看著手機跳回主螢幕，幾秒後正準備進入休眠模式的時候又亮了起來，還是Charles，短訊上寫著，『我知道了。』

 

侍者在這時送上他們點的東西，他將手機翻面，讓螢幕向下，然後拉過第一杯酒，沉默地開始喝起來。


	13. Chapter 13

你知道嗎？人們最苛責的人，往往是跟自己最親密的人。

 

※

 

他不知道他們算什麼。

 

那一晚以後，一切好像和以前一樣，又好像什麼都改變了。

 

說是會很晚回家，但實際上Erik並沒有跟Janos在酒館待到太晚。不是他不想，讓酒精麻痺一切的念頭很吸引人，但酒精的效用退去以後，問題仍在，而逃避從來不能解決問題。

 

除此之外，他還是一名父親，他不能讓他的孩子看到他一身酒氣的回到家，不能讓他的孩子看見……他這個樣子。

 

他到家的時後只有Charles在一樓，放在咖啡桌上的電腦螢幕亮著，旁邊則到處都是打開的書籍，看起來大概是在工作。一看見他，原本坐在地板上的Charles站起來，咬著下唇，看起來欲言又止。

 

「抱歉我回家晚了。」他簡單地說。「孩子們怎麼樣？」

 

「很好。」Charles回答的時候看起來有些猶豫。

 

Erik點點頭，表示自己知道了，轉過身上樓。

 

兩個孩子在Peter的房間裡打電動，隔著沒有關的房門，Erik可以聽見賽車的聲音以及兩個孩子因為興奮而太大聲的叫聲。他沒有像平常一樣先去找他們，而是先回自己的房間沖了一個澡，洗掉身上酒吧的味道。

 

他出來的時候兩個孩子還在打電動，他走進Peter的房間，孩子們眼角的餘光注意到他，跟他打了一聲招呼，又立刻將注意力轉回螢幕上。

 

Erik在地板上坐下，看著他們玩賽車。Peter的車子開得太快了，轉彎的時候沒控制好，飛出跑道摔進賽道旁的河裡。他那半邊的螢幕顯示倒數的畫面，Peter把手中的控制器遞向他，「你要玩嗎？」

 

「為什麼不？」Erik從Peter手中接過控制器，Peter讓出螢幕前的位置，坐在他旁邊教著他怎麼控制。他以前倒是跟孩子們一起玩過，但是那已經是很久以前了，手中的控制器也不知道換過幾個型號，銀灰色的跑車在他的控制下歪歪扭扭地前進。

 

「小心！」Wanda尖叫，身體像是實際在車子裡似地隨著轉彎而向另一側傾倒，危險地閃躲Erik控制的那一台。

 

Erik努力控制住那台車，但成效不佳。銀灰色的跑車撞上Wanda的那台紅色跑車，撞擊的力道讓兩台車都飛出跑道。

 

「 _Vati_ ！」Wanda在兩邊的螢幕都進入倒數的時候不太高興地看著他。

 

Erik把手中的控制器還給Peter，「抱歉。」他有些尷尬地道歉，「這比我記得的難很多。」

 

兩台完好無缺的跑車重新回到跑道，Erik坐回原本的位置，一邊看著兩個孩子打電動，一邊跟兩個孩子隨意聊起天。

 

接近兩個孩子睡覺時間時Charles上來了，Charles本來想像平常一樣讀故事，但Wanda拉了拉Erik的袖子，說想聽他唱歌。

 

「我最好回樓下去，」Charles站起來，「還有很多事—」

 

「你可以留下來嗎，拜託？」已經躺在床上的Peter問，「你們已經很久沒有一起這麼做了。」

 

Erik下意識地看了一眼Charles，Charles的臉上閃過強烈的情感。他很確定自己也是一樣，其中一件關於孩子的事是，不管他多麼努力，他給得總是不夠多。他願意給他們整個世界，但是他可以給的就只有這麼多。

 

「當然。」Charles重新在床沿坐下，溫柔地說。

 

「你可以一起唱嗎？」跟自己的兄弟擠在同一張床上的Wanda問。

 

Charles失笑，「如果那是妳想要的，寶貝。」

 

在孩子們的要求下，Erik開始唱起那首他的父母曾經唱給他聽、他的父母的父母曾經唱給他的父母聽，在他的家族一代代流傳下來的搖籃曲。他的聲音一開始有些沙啞，他試了幾次，才成功發出聲音。

 

Charles在某一個時刻開始跟著哼起來，歌是意第緒語的，倒不是Charles不會說，但是Charles對這首歌不像Erik一樣熟悉，對旋律把握不好，所以真正做的就只是偶爾跟著哼一兩聲而已。

 

那對於兩個孩子而言已經夠了，他們躺在床上，看著他們兩人一起唱歌。他們睜著大大的眼睛看著他們，Erik希望他們此刻做的是足夠的。

 

他結束最後一個音節，Wanda在棉被中調整了一個舒適的姿勢，看起來今晚是準備跟Peter一起睡。Erik彎下身，在兩個孩子的臉頰各自印下一個晚安吻。

 

「晚安，寶貝。」

 

「晚安。」兩個孩子擠在一起，睡意濃厚地說。

 

他讓開床頭的位置，讓Charles可以給他們晚安吻。

 

兩個孩子閉上眼睛後他們一起走出Peter的房間，Erik關掉房間中的最後一盞燈，又盡可能放輕動作地關起房門。他關好房門後發現Charles站在走廊，一臉猶豫地看著他。

 

「Erik。」

 

而他不知道Charles想要什麼，不知道Charles究竟想要什麼。他不知道Charles為什麼跟他要求離婚又提議留下、不知道Charles為什麼說他們只是朋友，又總是欲言又止地看著自己。

 

「是的？」他冷硬地問，試著保護自己不受傷害。

 

Charles再次咬住下唇，迴避他的眼神。Erik等待著，直到Charles再次抬起眸，看著他。

 

他在Charles吻他時輕嘆出聲，閉起眼，回應那個吻。

 

不管他們此刻是什麼，那都不夠，遠遠不夠，但那是他全部可以擁有的。

 

※

 

那一天晚上Charles十足熱情，Charles在床上一向很熱情，但很少表現得像今晚一樣。Erik知道Charles知道他很受傷，後者今晚不尋常的行為可以為他作證，但是Charles始終沒有說什麼，只是一次次地點燃他的慾望，好像那樣就可以讓所有的一切都沒事一樣。

 

他們像是沒有明天似地做愛，Erik啃咬著Charles的頸項，通常他會盡量避免在衣服遮不到的地方留下痕跡，但今晚他不是真的這麼小心。當Charles吻他的時候，他甚至覺得Charles是將那些該死的獎勵機制理論用在了他的身上，就好像Charles知道那樣會讓他留下來，不管多痛，他都會留下來。

 

在Charles的刺激下，他再次射了出來。Charles在餘韻中又動了幾下，這才翻下他的身體，摔進一旁的床裡。他們都在喘氣，Erik緩下呼吸，起身準備去拿毛巾清理他們，Charles用手按住他的手臂，制止他的動作。

 

「留在這裡。」他告訴Erik，起身走進浴室。

 

Erik躺在那兒，藉著浴室的燈光看著天花板。他可以聽見Charles在浴室中活動的聲音，從水聲判斷，Charles打開了洗手台的水龍頭，正在將毛巾用濕。

 

幾分鐘以後，Charles回來了。他帶回了一條溫的濕毛巾，Erik坐起身，本想自己清理，但Charles沒把毛巾給他，而是替他開始擦拭起來。

 

他擦拭著Erik的小腹，又往下移動到Erik的陰莖。Erik今晚射了兩次，Charles碰的時候有些太過敏感，但是他既沒說什麼也沒有躲避，只是看著Charles替自己清理。

 

清理完，Charles將毛巾拿回浴室。他關了浴室的燈，再次走出來。Erik不確定他會不會留下，所以維持著剛剛的姿勢坐在那裡看著他朝自己走來。

 

Charles重新爬上床，浴室的燈剛關，Erik的眼睛還沒適應黑暗，就這麼看著Charles在黑暗中重新躺下來。

 

他跟著躺下，他們就這麼並排地躺著，沉默不語。

 

他不知道他們怎麼會成為現在這個樣子，曾經他願意用一切交換Charles在這裡，但此刻Charles就躺在他旁邊，幾分鐘以前他們的身體還交纏在一起，但激情退去之後，卻只讓他感到更加空虛。

 

Charles的呼吸變得平穩，身體逐漸放鬆。黑暗給了Erik勇氣，他側過身，手臂在棉被中橫過Charles的身體，將他擁進懷中。

 

Charles僵硬了一秒，但也許是以為他睡著了，所以沒有掙扎。幾秒鐘後Charles重新放鬆下來，在他懷中像是暖爐一樣溫暖。Erik用鼻尖抵著Charles的肩頭，讓自己假裝一切都沒有改變，他們是兩個相愛的人，在性愛後相擁而眠。

 

Charles起來的時候他其實並沒有真的睡著，但是他閉著眼，維持著平穩的呼吸，讓Charles相信自己睡著了。

 

Charles拿開他的手臂，輕手輕腳地下了床。他聽見Charles穿衣服的聲音，聽見由近而遠的腳步聲，然後是門開啟又闔上的聲音。

 

他一直到門闔上才張開眼，房間中再次只剩下他一人。房間中開著暖氣，所以他真的不應該感到冷，但這間房間見鬼得大，他蜷縮進棉被中，涉取著棉被中殘留的體溫，讓自己假裝他並不是一個人。

 

而他總是太貪心，又總是學不會教訓。事情可以比現在還要糟糕很多，他應該要滿足於朋友、應該要滿足於床伴，但是朋友不夠、床伴不夠，他擁有後又總是想要更多，因為他知道被Charles深愛、跟Charles相擁到天亮是什麼感覺。

 

但除此之外，他也同樣知道，擁有後再失去，是什麼樣的感覺。

 

※

 

Charles幾周前就提過那場在下城區的會議，所以那天Erik提早回到家等孩子們放學。會議傍晚才開始，會一直持續到晚上，所以當Charles在下午打開門走進來時，正在廚房裡聽孩子們一邊吃點心一邊跟自己分享在學校發生的事的Erik有些意外。

 

更讓他意外的是，Charles不是獨自一個人。他聽見另外一個男人的聲音，他們一邊說話一邊走進屋裡，並在走廊停下，「我就知道它肯定在某個地方。」Charles輕快地說。

 

「Daddy！」聽見Charles的聲音，Peter興奮地轉向門口的方向，朝門口的方向喊著。

 

腳步聲朝廚房接近，Charles走了進來，身後跟著一名高大的男人。

 

「我正在想會不會遇上你們。」看見他們，Charles臉上的笑容變得更深。

 

「 _Vati_ 說你今天不會在家吃晚餐。」Wanda說。

 

「我是，親愛的，我只是回家拿一份我忘了的文件。」Charles晃了晃手中的牛皮紙袋，側過身給了Wanda一個擁抱，又轉過身給坐在Wanda旁邊的Peter一個擁抱。「對了，這是Logan，他是我的同事。」他指著站在他身後的男人，介紹，然後轉向Logan，「這是Peter跟Wanda，我跟你提過的，我的兒子跟我的女兒。」他用手指依序指向Peter跟Wanda，卻在指向Erik的時候遲疑了一下，「那是Erik，他們的……另外一個父親。」

 

那個介紹讓Erik的心沉了下去，但他仍出於禮貌和對方點頭致意。

 

「為什麼你說話的發音不一樣？」Peter富有求知精神地問。

 

Charles笑起來，「親愛的，Logan是加拿大人，在這個學期以前他一直住在亞伯達省。」

 

「這代表如果我踩你的腳你會跟我道歉嗎？」Peter用一種驚奇的語氣繼續問。

 

「不，我只會捅你。」Logan面無表情地說。

 

「Logan！」Charles譴責地看著他，「那是我兒子！」

 

Logan僵了一下，「抱歉，教授。」他不太情願地道歉。

 

「忽略他剛剛說的，好嗎，親愛的？那是個糟糕的玩笑。」Charles告訴兩個孩子，打開手中的電腦包將牛皮紙袋放了進去，「我們該走了，我們已經遲了，」他將手按上Logan的手臂，「我會在—」他看向時鐘，「大概八點多到家，不會超過九點。」

 

「再見。」兩個孩子跟他道別。

 

Charles帶著Logan匆匆地離開，廚房中的三人一直到門口傳來關門的聲音才又移回視線。

 

「他很高，」Peter的語氣中仍帶著驚奇，「還很壯。」

 

「我不喜歡他，」Wanda皺了皺鼻子，「他很刻薄。」

 

Erik垂下眼。

 

在這個例子上，他必須同意他的女兒。

 

儘管是出於完全不同的原因。

 

※

 

夜裡，Charles像往常一樣到他的房間。Erik坐在床沿，沒有看向他。

 

「你坐在這裡做什麼？」Charles脫掉身上的睡袍，因為房間裡太低的溫度而打了一個冷顫，「老天，這裡可真冷。」

 

Erik在他湊過來吻自己時偏過頭，避開他的吻。

 

「你不想要嗎？」Charles問，退回身體，看起來準備下床離開，「那我不打擾—」

 

Erik恨Charles來找他唯一的理由只是為了性，恨Charles覺得除了性，他沒有任何理由跟他待在一起。

 

「Charles，」他在Charles拿起掛在床尾的睡袍時開口，打斷Charles說到一半的話，「我們是什麼？」

 

Charles停下動作。

 

「什麼？」他問。

 

Erik看向Charles，房間中只開著一盞床頭燈，在昏暗的光線中，Charles看起來無比疑惑，像是真的不知道他在說什麼。Erik幾乎因為這一幕的荒謬而大笑起來，時間好像又回到了幾個月以前Charles跟他提離婚的那一個晚上，差別只在於他們的角色顛倒了過來，彼時Charles是想要結束這一切的人，現在他希望Charles真的這麼做了，因為他沒有辦法再這麼繼續下去。

 

「今天你跟Logan介紹說我是Wanda跟Peter的另外一個父親，我在想我們是什麼。」他說，「我們是朋友嗎？但是朋友不會像我們一樣上床，還是就像你說的一樣，我就只是Wanda跟Peter的另外一個父親？你跟我上床，只是因為方便？」

 

Charles拿著睡袍，緩緩站直身體，「Erik—」

 

他甚至都不需要結束那個句子，Erik就知道他並不打算回答那個問題。他太了解Charles，又太不了解Charles。他知道Charles打算避重就輕時是什麼樣子，卻不知道Charles到底想要什麼。

 

「我們是什麼，Charles？」他再次問道，不讓Charles有逃避的機會。

 

一部份的他很害怕，他知道他會毀了一切，所有他偷來竊來的時刻，他正在做的可能會永遠地讓Charles離開，但是那太痛了，所有的疑惑與不安，他沒有辦法一直這樣下去，沒有辦法讓自己在希望跟失望之間來回徘徊。

 

他必須知道。

 

Charles遲疑起來，「你為什麼突然—」

 

Charles不想回答這個問題，他應該就這樣讓這一切結束，那麼他依然可以擁有他現在擁有的、天知道是什麼的東西，但相反地，他繼續道：「不是突然，我一直想問你，我知道你每天晚上都會在我睡著以後離開。」

 

「你醒著？」Charles像是無法相信似地問。

 

Erik苦澀地揚起嘴角，「每一晚。」

 

每一晚，他都告訴自己也許會是今天，也許今天就會是那個Charles決定留下來的那一天，但每一晚，Charles都會離開，毫無例外。

 

「我不理解，如果你想要我留下來，你為什麼不說些什麼？」

 

「如果我問了，你會嗎？」Erik問。Charles沉默下來，他看著Charles，越發痛苦起來，「我愛你，Charles，我一直都是，但是你愛我嗎？因為如果你不愛我—」他停頓，試著讓自己保持冷靜，「因為如果你不愛我，那麼不管我們現在是的是什麼，我們都應該停止，我只跟愛我的人上床。」

 

「如果這是因為Logan，他只是一個朋友—」Charles緊繃地開口。

 

「這不是。」Erik打斷他，「或者不全然是，是我不能忍受這種關係，是我不能忍受我看著我你觸碰別的男人，卻沒有資格說任何話，是我不能忍受跟我上床的人不愛我。」

 

「你會跟在酒吧裡遇到的人上床。」Charles虛弱地說。

 

「那是在我愛上你以前。」Erik解釋。那些單純只是為了性而在酒吧中尋找對象的日子遙遠得像是上一世的記憶，現在當他想到性，他全部能想到的就是他與他的丈夫在一起的樣子、他與 **Charles** 在一起的樣子，他早就不是當年那個會在周五的傍晚去酒吧尋找對象的人了，他改變了，他變得貪心，他不只想要性，他還想要愛。

 

他想要Charles愛他。

 

「你愛我嗎？」他問，執意要得到一個答案。

 

「Erik，拜託，」Charles的聲音在隱隱發抖，「我們不能像現在這樣就好嗎？」

 

不能，現在這樣不夠，現在這樣不夠好。

 

Erik看著Charles，他才是那個毫無尊嚴地乞求答案的人，但後者看起來同樣破碎、絕望。突然間，他懂了，懂這就是Charles跟他提離婚時的心情。他愛Charles，但是太痛了，所以他想要離開。

 

他愛Erik，但是太痛了，所以他想要離開。

 

他們到底是怎麼變成現在這個樣子的？

 

Charles到底在怕什麼？Charles應該是愛他的，否則他看起來不會同樣破碎絕望，他破碎絕望地跟Erik提離婚、破碎絕望地想維持住他們岌岌可危的關係，那不是因為愛，Erik才告訴他說他愛他，那不可能是因為愛。

 

或是，恰恰相反，就是因為愛。

 

所有的碎片被連在一起，Charles一次又一次的退讓、Charles對這個家近乎執著的保護欲，Charles在這個房間裡告訴他自己對自己出生的家庭的失望，Erik以為他聽懂了，但事實上，他並沒有。

 

如果他有，他就會知道Charles為什麼要求離婚又執意留下、為什麼不肯說愛，卻又給他這樣的錯覺。Charles恐懼的，是愛本身，他在離婚以後才真正學會跟自己的丈夫相處，丈夫這個身分代表太多的責任，他沒有做好身為丈夫的身分，所以Charles不肯承諾。

 

「我一直不知道你為什麼跟我在一起。」他突然說，第一次將自己的恐懼展現在對方面前。他很害怕，他不是會孤注一擲的賭徒，展現所有的底牌很有可能會導致全盤皆輸的後果，但是他必須這麼做，因為那些牌面上全是他的真心，他承擔不起不全力以赴而導致失敗的後果，「這是真的，你很聰明、你很富有，你擁有大部分的人想要的所有的一切，你可以是一個被寵壞的混蛋，但是你沒有。你是我遇過最好的人，你對所有的一切都抱持著好奇，總是可以找到理由去愛每一個人、每一件事物。」

 

突然轉換的話題讓Charles愣住了。「那不是真的—」

 

「是真的，Charles。」Erik扯起一個不太成功地微笑，「你擁有所有的東西，你可以選擇任何人，但是在所有人之中，你選了我，一個在當時除了抱負，什麼都沒有的人。」他頓了頓，讓自己不至於被那些隨著回憶而上湧的情感淹沒，「你可以選擇任何人，但是你選了我。你給了我想都沒有想過的東西，甚至更好，你給了我一個家。我不知道你為什麼願意這麼做，你本來可以擁有更好的生活，但是—」他不得不停頓，壓抑自己的情緒。

 

「你肯定覺得我愚蠢至極。」Charles搖著頭，在經歷過去幾個月後，Erik以為自己不可能再看到他更心碎的樣子，但Charles從未看起來如此心碎，「如果我真的在乎那些，你為什麼覺得我會跟你結婚？」

 

「我從沒覺得你愚蠢。」Erik辯解， _我只是不知道我哪裡值得你做出這些犧牲_ 。「我從來不是一名幸運的人，我必須努力才能擁有我想要的一切，但是我幸運地擁有了你。我不知道你為什麼跟我在一起，但我試著成為更配得上你的人，我每一天都在努力，我不想要人們看著我，說你做了一個糟糕的選擇，我想要成為那個值得的人，我變得太過投入，我忽略了你、忽略了這個家，我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉，所以—」他試了幾次，強迫自己繼續，「所以如果這是你真正想要的—」

 

他將視線緩緩移到左手上的戒指，伸手拿掉那枚戒指，那是八年前Charles親手替他戴上的，現在他當著Charles的面將它拿下來。

 

Charles的臉色灰白的像是被人在腹部打了一拳。「你想要結束這一切？」

 

「不，」他告訴Charles，「我不想，但是我們不能一直這樣下去，這對我們兩個人都不公平。」

 

「所以你想要結束這一切了。」Charles語調絕望地說，語氣從疑問變成肯定。

 

「我想要結束我們的婚姻，」Erik告訴他，「我很久以前就應該這麼做了。」他將手中的戒指放在櫥櫃上，轉過身面向Charles。

 

Charles咬著唇，站在那裡看著他。他沒有離開，只是站在那裡看著Erik，眼中滿是淚水，但沒有一滴落下。Erik看得出來他想離開，他全身的肌肉繃緊，那是戰鬥或逃跑的反應，但Charles沒有，他就只是這麼站在那兒，等著Erik傷害他。

 

而他終於看到了Charles的真心，他傷透了Charles的心，他們傷透了彼此的心，他不知道自己幾個月以前怎麼會沒有看出這件事，如果他那時看出來了，那麼他們也許根本不用經歷這一切。

 

「Charles，你是我爭取來的，我每一天都在努力讓你的選擇值得。」他吞了口唾液，心臟因為緊張而跳得飛快，「所以我願意和你離婚，Charles，我答應離婚是因為我以為你不再愛我，我受傷了，沒有想過你跟我一樣受傷，但是我改變了，」他頓了頓，緊張地舔唇，「我會結束這個婚姻，如果那是我可以證明我愛你的代價，我願意這麼做，我們就這樣在一起，沒有婚姻，沒有責任，只是兩個人在一起，而如果有一天，你起床，發現我不再值得，那麼它就結束了。」

 

Charles不敢置信地看著他，「你不可能是認真的，我知道家庭對你而言代表了什麼—」

 

那是真的，他羨慕他的父母擁有的，從他還小得不真的明白愛是什麼以前他就一直希望自己有一天會有一個跟他的父母一樣相愛的伴侶。

 

「我想要你。」Erik打斷他，「如果我必須選，我會選你，每一次都會選你。」

 

「為什麼？」Charles問，「Erik， **為什麼** ？」

 

Erik露出一個微笑，他不知道為什麼他要笑，他並不想笑，但也許是因為如果他不笑，那麼他就要哭了，「這麼說吧，我用很困難的方式學會它。」

 

「Erik。」Charles說。

 

Erik吞嚥著，「所以，你愛我嗎？如果你愛我，那麼留下來，我們可以修復這不管是什麼的混亂，但是如果你不愛我—」他閉起眼，讓自己平復心緒才又張開，「那麼我也想知道，我不想這麼說，但是我會沒事的，我們都會沒事，我、孩子們，你可以選擇你想要的生活，不管你的答案是什麼，就只是讓我知道，不要對我這麼殘忍。」

 

Charles看著他，Erik不自覺地秉住氣息，他們就這麼沉默地看著彼此。

 

然後突然間，Charles笑了。他的眼中滿是淚水，但是他笑了，像是早晨第一縷照射大地的陽光，像是從海面破水而出後的第一口氧氣。

 

他輕輕撫上Erik的臉頰，Erik不敢眨眼，也不敢呼吸，害怕錯過Charles的任何一個表情。

 

「而你覺得，在你說了這一切以後，我會傻得讓你走？」Charles問，將嘴唇輕輕地印上他的。

 

Erik再次記得呼吸，他回應著Charles的吻，在那個吻中嚐到淚水的味道。

 

Charles抵著他輕輕地笑起來，那是一個極具感染性的笑，讓Erik也跟著露出一個微笑。

 

他分享著Charles唇畔的笑容，感覺到更多的淚水滑落臉頰。

 

「所以，你愛我嗎？」他小聲地問，他問了太多次，每一次都只得到失望的答案。

 

「噢，Erik，」Charles輕嘆，加深那個吻，「我當然愛你。」

 

※

 

_「我，Erik Magnus Lehnsherr，接受你，Charles Francis Xavier，作為我的合法丈夫，自今日起，成為你的專屬，並待在你的身邊，不論好壞，不論富有或是貧窮，不論生病或是健康，愛你寵你，直到死亡將我們分開。」_

 

他突然清醒過來，昏暗的房間中靜悄悄地。他側過身，看了一眼床頭櫃的鬧鐘，數字鐘在黑暗中顯示著現在距離天亮只剩不到一個小時。

 

「Erik？」被他的動作吵醒，睡在他身側的人含糊地問。

 

Erik躺回床裡，Charles咕噥一聲，輕輕地靠著他。

 

「沒什麼，只是一個夢。」他在將對方擁進懷裡時告訴Charles。

 

「關於什麼？」Charles的語氣中是掩不住的困倦。

 

「我們。」Erik輕聲回答。「睡吧，很晚了，我們可以天亮再談。」

 

Charles含糊地應了一聲，把自己的臉埋進他的懷中，沒過多久，呼吸再次變得平穩。

 

Erik擁著他，跟著閉上眼，意識在後者規律的呼吸聲中逐漸變得模糊。

 

他不知道自己還記得這麼清楚，畢竟那已經是很多年以前的事了，但他的意識又回到了很多年前，他們結婚的那一天。

 

_那一天的天氣很好，Charles對著他微笑，牽著他的手比照射在皮膚上的陽光還要溫暖。_

_他的手中拿著一枚戒指，金屬的表面折射著陽光，與他手指上那枚相互輝映，光燦得幾乎晃了Erik的眼。_

_「我，Charles Francis Xavier，接受你，Erik Magnus Lehnsherr，作為我的合法丈夫，自今日起，成為你的專屬，並待在你的身邊，不論好壞，不論富有或是貧窮，不論生病或是健康，愛你寵你，直到死亡將我們分開。」_

_成為他的丈夫的男人說，將那枚象徵著他們的誓言的戒指，緩緩推進他的手指。_

 

※

 

你知道嗎？愛是，最好的跟最壞的，以及兩者之間所有的一切。

 

\-----Falling Out of Love 你知道嗎 全文完-----


	14. 番外：From This Day Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles和Erik談了彼此真正的想法。

Charles的手臂放鬆地橫過Erik的胸前，鬆鬆地擁著對方。他的身體仍然因為剛才的性愛而慵懶，他將臉埋在Erik的頸窩，因為對方傳遞過來的體溫以及包裹著身體的柔軟織物而有些昏昏欲睡。

 

「我從來沒有想過我們還會在一起。」他沉浸在Erik的懷抱中，以及那個懷抱帶來的安適，輕嘆。

 

Erik僵住了。

 

Erik的反應讓Charles立刻就清醒過來。嚴格說起來，他的反應並不大，甚至可以稱得上是細微的，但是因為他們的身體幾乎是貼著彼此，所以Charles還是立刻就發現了。

 

「天啊，那不是我指的意思。」意識到對方誤會了，他撐起身體，半壓在Erik的身上，在Erik的唇上印下一個又一個的吻。起初Erik沒有回應，英俊的臉上滿是受傷，Charles細細地親吻他，直到他終於張開唇回應他的吻，而僵硬的身體再次放鬆下來。

 

他結束那個吻，但是沒有退開身體，而是就著那個姿勢看著Erik。

 

那個姿勢讓他可以直接看進Erik的眼中，他看著Erik的眼睛，鄭重地道：「我沒有要離開你，Erik，你聽到了嗎？我沒有要離開你。」

 

Erik看著他，他灰綠色的眼睛中仍然有著受傷，但早先的戒備逐漸退去。一部份的Charles恨自己讓他有這樣的眼神，在幾個月以前他跟Erik提離婚的時候，他就知道這樣的事情可能會發生，但是那時候他以為那會是背叛與憤怒，Erik會因為Charles背叛他們的婚姻而怒不可遏，在盛怒中離開他，並繼續自己的生活。

 

那是他本來以為的。Erik不是那種會留戀過往的人，當他結束一件事，那麼就是永遠地結束。他本來以為Erik會離開他，並繼續自己的生活，而他也可以繼續自己的生活。Erik永遠都不會原諒他，但是他可以用自己的方式遠遠地愛著Erik，而不是逐漸地……開始恨他深愛的人。

 

而即使在他最好的想像裡，Erik原諒他也是很多年以後的事。Erik會遇到那個人，那個Charles本來應該是卻不是的人，那個人會走進Erik的心中那個他走不進的角落，那會是一個很好的人，最好的，也許，因為Erik值得最好的人。

 

那個人會帶給Erik幸福，然後有一天，幸福的Erik會原諒他。他們會成為朋友，就像當初他們認識的時候一樣。

 

在他所有的想像裡、在他所有設想過的可能情況裡，他都沒有想過Erik沒有離開、沒有想過Erik會留下。他沒有想過在他基本上算是背叛了他們的婚姻後Erik還願意留下，他以為Erik愛他只是因為他是他的丈夫，那對Erik而言是一個理所當然符合家人定義的身分，Erik對『自己人』的定義狹隘得不可思議，除了家人以外基本上沒有任何人可以被Erik當成自己人，他原本一直以為自己只是幸運，在Erik想要一個家庭時剛好在那裡，所以擁有了那個會被Erik愛的身分。

 

他以為他是幸運才成為Erik的丈夫，他以為Erik愛他是因為他是他的丈夫，他沒有想過Erik愛他是因為他是他、是因為他是Charles， **只是因為他是Charles** 。

 

「沒關係，我也沒有想過。」Erik對他露出一個微笑，那個微笑溫柔得讓Charles想哭。他不知道自己怎麼會傻得以為這個男人不愛自己，男人灰綠色的眼中有著深刻的疼痛，但是看向他的眼神仍然無比溫柔，他不知道自己怎麼會傻得傷害一個用這樣的眼神看著自己的人。

 

Erik的手臂環繞住他，微微仰起上身在他的嘴唇上印下一個乾燥的吻。

 

他重新躺回床中，但沒有移開視線，「你看起來迫不及待地想要結束我們的關係，我以為—」他的聲音隱沒下去，沉默了半晌後又道，「我只是沒想過這是有可能的。」

 

「我愛你。」Charles堅定地告訴他。一開始他不是真的很確定那是Erik本來想說卻沒說的話，但是Erik的表情立刻亮了起來，讓他知道自己猜對了。

 

「再說一次。」Erik輕聲要求，渴慕的模樣讓Charles的心疼痛起來。

 

「我愛你。」他說，將唇湊到Erik的耳邊，「我愛你，Erik Lehnsherr，一直都是、一直都會，我愛你，全心全意。」

 

原本鬆鬆地環在他的肩膀上的手臂驀地收緊，力道有些太大了，但是Charles沒有掙扎，只是安靜地讓Erik擁著自己。

 

「我也是，Charles，我愛你。」Erik閉著眼，輕輕地靠著他的肩頭，呢喃。他能感覺到肩膀上有不太明顯的水氣，這是一個異常驕傲的男人，但是現在這個男人擁著他，靠著他的肩膀無聲地哭泣，只因為他說了一句『我愛你』。

 

_上帝，他做了什麼？_

 

他們安靜的擁抱，幾分鐘以後，Erik鬆開了那個擁抱。Charles支撐著自己身體重量的那隻手此刻已經有些麻了，他重新躺回床上，但是將原本鬆鬆地擁著Erik的那隻手探上Erik的手，與對方十指交扣。

 

他們靠得很近，床上只有一顆枕頭，他們佔據著枕頭的兩邊看著彼此，近得幾乎可聽見彼此的心跳。

 

「我怕我會後悔。」他小聲地承認，因為這樣的親密而終於能夠鼓起勇氣。承認這一點很難，比他原本以為得要更難。他以為Erik會恨他，他知道Erik對『家』這個概念的保護欲，他想要離婚，Erik沒可能不恨他，但是Erik沒有恨他卻只讓這一切變得更難。

 

Erik沒說話，安靜地等著他繼續說下去。他最近經常用這樣的眼神看著Charles，這對他們兩人而言是一個嶄新的世界。他們都不是習慣說出自己感覺的人，Erik像是有鋼鐵的意志，遇到問題更傾向直接解決，他雖然不像Erik一樣有這樣強大的意志，但也沒有說自己感覺的習慣，因為在遇到Erik以前他一直都是這麼過來的。

 

他一直都是這麼過來的，所以他忘記了Erik願意傾聽，忘記了那其實不全是Erik的錯，是他自己沒有給Erik機會了解。

 

他深吸了一口氣，強迫自己繼續，「我怕我會後悔跟你提離婚，」他停頓了一下，在這一刻終於明白自己真正的想法，「不，我想我已經後悔了，在說出口的那一個晚上就後悔了，」他對Erik露出一個虛弱的微笑，「所以我讓自己把事情變得無法挽回，我不想要讓自己有機會後悔。」

 

Erik收緊他們交握的那隻手的手指，無聲地給與他支持。「你很害怕。」他理解地說。

 

Erik不應該對他這麼好，他傷透了Erik的心，他都不知道自己做對了什麼，怎麼會值得這樣的男人。「我 _嚇壞了_ 。」他糾正，「我很抱歉，我不應該把你推開，但是我沒有辦法阻止自己推開你，我甚至不敢跟你待在同一個房間裡，我怕我只要一有機會就會跟你說我後悔了，然後一切就會變回原樣，或是—」他緊張地舔唇，「或是變得更糟。」

 

「那是為什麼你堅持搬到書房嗎？」Erik安靜地問。

 

他說話的語調沒有任何改變，但Charles仍然聽出了Erik問題中的受傷。他覺得自己是一個混蛋，只想著保護自己，卻深深地傷害了別人。

 

「書房、強迫你簽分居協議、拿掉我們的婚戒，或是隨便其它什麼我在這中間做的蠢事。」他細數自己的罪刑，「我是個混蛋，Erik，在今晚以前，我完全沒有意識到這對你有多麼殘忍，然後你拿掉了婚戒—」想起以為Erik要結束一切的那一刻自己的心情，他不得不停頓，讓自己冷靜一些。

 

「那是我最後一個留住你的機會，你想要離婚，但是又願意跟我當朋友、甚至跟我做愛，我以為你不想要的只是我們的婚姻。」Erik告訴他，迫切的語氣像是害怕他誤會，「我從未想過要傷害你。」

 

「也許你應該，」Erik的回答只讓Charles更恨自己，「我 **傷害** 了你。」

 

「你嚇壞了。」Erik又露出那種溫柔得讓他想哭的微笑，「我發過誓會待在你的身邊，不論好壞，所以如果這是你另外一個想趕走我的拙劣嘗試，你必須更努力一點才行。」

 

「你知道那並不能為我做的一切正名，對吧？」Charles悶悶地問。

 

Erik想了一下，「你是對的。」他同意。「跟我道歉？」

 

「對不起。」Charles真誠地道歉，「對不起我莽撞地想結束我們的婚姻，對不起我傷害了你。」

 

「對不起我讓你自己一個人，對不起我讓你以為除了離婚，沒有其它解決的辦法。」Erik說。

 

Charles沒想過Erik也會跟自己道歉，但是他直到聽到Erik這麼說，才知道自己多麼需要聽到這個。他沒有立刻說話，而是讓那個道歉落入心底，修補起那些總是會在不知不覺中追上他的傷痕。過多的情感脹滿他的心房，飽滿得像是隨時都會溢出，而那個男人竟然還沒說完。

 

「所以，既然我們兩個人都做錯了，我們都原諒彼此，怎麼樣？」

 

他提議的語氣好像過去的幾個月他們所經歷的是什麼可以拿來協商的東西，好像所有的一切都可以就這樣一筆勾消，但事情根本就沒有這麼簡單。

 

「你知道這沒有這麼簡單，」他瞪著眼前不可思議的男人，「事情不會因為這樣就沒事了。」

 

「我知道。」Erik說，沒有鬆開握著他的那隻手，但是用另外一隻手將他擁入懷中，「但是我們會修復這一切的，一起。」

 

於是那是Charles怎麼知道自己哭了的，他靠在自己的丈夫的懷中，哭得不能自己。他很害怕，他一直都很害怕，他做了一件極度愚蠢的傻事，傷害了所有他深愛、也深愛他的人，但現在Erik在這裡，跟他說他們可以修補這一切錯誤。

 

「我們會修復這一切，」他哭著同意，「一起。」

 

而這一次，他知道他們會修復這一切，因為Erik在這裡，跟他在一起，而這一次，沒有什麼能夠再讓他們鬆開彼此的手。

 

直到死亡將他們分開。

 

\----- From This Day Forward 完-----


	15. 番外：Do You Like It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles最近的心情有一點憂鬱，而那是Erik的錯。

Charles Xavier最近的心情有一點憂鬱。

 

他其實沒什麼好抱怨的，他的婚姻時好時壞，但總體上來說還算美滿、家庭也還算和諧，除此之外還有一份他喜歡，又幸運地讓他不需要擔憂財務狀況的工作。通常人們會認為這是因為時序逐漸進入深秋，綿綿的陰雨以及街道旁厚重的落葉總會讓人感覺有些蕭索，但紐約的秋天對孩提時代在英國待過幾年的Charles從來都不是問題。

 

他的心情憂鬱，是因為他的丈夫Erik Lehnsherr。

 

通常情況下他會直接去找Erik，他們的關係自從一年前差點離婚後改善很多。剛開始決定重新在一起時兩人都顯得有些小心翼翼，但是這幾個月以來他們都在努力學習怎麼跟彼此相處，現在他們的感情已經重新穩定下來。

 

所以Charles真的不應該有東西可以抱怨的，尤其考慮到這整件事說起來還是因為他的原因，就更讓他沒有理由抱怨了。

 

他伸出自己的左手，看著自己光裸的手指，忍不住嘆了一口氣。

 

是的，他的心情不好，是因為婚戒這種蠢斃了的理由。

 

跟大部分因為婚戒而煩惱的人比起來，他的原因比較不同。大部分因為婚戒而心情不好的人是因為其中一個人把戒指弄丟了，但是他跟Erik的戒指都還在，就在二樓主臥的更衣室裡，Charles自己的鎖在手錶的盒子裡，Erik的則跟袖扣放在一起。

 

他甚至可以直接在腦海中看見Erik的戒指放在哪裡，他們兩個人一人使用一側的更衣室，但其中一個有同性伴侶的好處就是就算他們兩個人因為體型不同而不能穿彼此的衣服，大部分的配件還是可以交換著用。

 

比如袖扣。

 

而袖扣的旁邊放著戒指。

 

不在任何盒子裡，就跟所有的袖扣放在一起，畢竟當初誰也沒想到會有需要把戒指拿下來的一天，所以他們兩個人都沒有留戒指的盒子。

 

該死的。

 

Charles用手摀住臉，呻吟著讓自己陷進沙發裡。自作自受說得肯定就是他，他是當初提出離婚的那個人——倒不是說他後悔過，如果他沒這麼做他們可能永遠都不會像現在這樣親密——但是他真的很介意他們兩人明明沒有真正離婚，卻始終沒有把戒指戴回去這件事。

 

他的丈夫沒注意過，但是他可不是他那個遲鈍的丈夫。他受夠了明明有受到法律保障的婚姻關係，跟Erik出去的時候那些對Erik感興趣的人總是會優先看他們的左手，然後在發現他們的手上沒有任何東西的時候對Erik露出感興趣的眼神。

 

這個國家的人到底有什麼問題？就算他跟Erik沒有結婚好了，他跟Erik牽著的手難道還不夠表明他們是一對嗎？沒有結婚不代表Erik還在市場上，看在老天的分上，他們的孩子都八歲了！

 

Charles將腿縮上沙發，讓自己整個人蜷縮在沙發裡，越想越覺得自己自作自受。Erik是為了他才把戒指拿下來的，他記得Erik在他面前把戒指拿下來的時候，他以為對方想要結束他們的關係時那種絕望的感覺，但是他那從來都不會說任何甜言蜜語、在感情上簡單到近乎遲鈍的丈夫說：「我們就這樣在一起，沒有婚姻，沒有責任，只是兩個人在一起，而如果有一天，你起床，發現我不再值得，那麼它就結束了。」

 

他傷透了Erik的心，Erik卻還是願意為他做出這樣的犧牲。

 

於是他真的應該知足，Erik是一個很注重形式的人，卻願意為了他放棄做為丈夫的身分和權利。那枚被收在衣櫃裡的戒指很大程度上代表Erik對他的愛，他都不知道自己到底為什麼要生氣。

 

他當然可以跟Erik提這件事，Erik會立刻去把戒指戴起來，眼睛連眨都不會眨一下，但是那是婚戒，不是隨便什麼東西，他不能就這樣告訴Erik去把戒指戴起來—

 

門口在這時傳來鑰匙的聲音，Charles沒動，而是維持著蜷縮在沙發裡的姿勢。就如他所預料的一樣，他正在想的人走了進來，距離孩子們放學還有幾個小時，這個時間會回家的人只有Erik。

 

Erik走進房子，在看見在客廳裡的他時改變了前進的方向，轉而從樓梯口走向客廳。他把手中的公事包放在單人沙發上，走到他面前俯下身給了他一個吻。

 

Erik的手撐著沙發的椅背，身上敞開的大衣幾乎將他整個人籠罩起來，印在他唇上的嘴唇還帶著外面冰涼的空氣。

 

「嗨，丈夫。」他在分開那個吻說，但沒有退開身體。

 

「嗨。」Charles悶悶地回答，因為那個稱呼而覺得更沮喪。

 

Erik臉上的表情變得關心，「心情不好？」他問。

 

「不算是。」Charles朝他皺了皺鼻子，用手去推Erik，想站起來。

 

Erik非但沒有移開，相反地，另外一隻手也撐住沙發的椅背，將Charles困在兩隻手臂中間，「肯定是心情不好。」他肯定地道，朝Charles貼近，直到他們的鼻尖幾乎碰在一起，「怎麼了，想要？」

 

那逗樂了Charles，「我才沒有你以為的這麼飢渴。」

 

「這很難說，」Erik一本正經地的語氣跟他此刻只有在床上才會露出的樣子完全是兩回事，「有一陣子你每天晚上都來敲我的房門。」

 

他說得是他們還沒真正決定繼續在一起、仍在彼此試探的時候，現在他們睡在同一個房間，敲房門這種事早就不存在了。

 

「我跟你說過那是因為我以為除了那以外，你不會讓我留下來。」Charles哭笑不得地解釋。三十歲出頭、工作忙碌、家裡又有兩個孩子的男人根本就沒可能有體力天天做愛，所以他們的關係穩定後Erik老愛拿這件事開玩笑。

 

「你的確說過。」Erik的長腿跪上沙發，將他們兩個人的身體完全貼在一起，興奮起來的勃起隔著褲子的布料抵在他的腿上，「但我想你了，」他在他的耳邊說，吐在他耳邊的氣息讓Charles輕顫，「所以既然距離孩子們回家還有一段時間—」

 

他的嘴唇在說話時用一種極其色情的方式擦過他的耳垂，Charles偏過頭，方便他的動作，感覺到一連串的吻由上而下地印在他的頸子上，多重的刺激讓他幾乎立刻就到硬得發痛的地步。

 

 _這真是太瘋狂了，他們剛結婚的時候都沒有像現在一樣。_ Charles一邊回應Erik的吻，一邊暈呼呼地想，伸出手，直接在大衣裡擁住自己的丈夫。

 

※

 

他們在孩子們到家以前及時清理好身體，但整個傍晚都因為缺乏事後的溫柔而有點離不開彼此。煮晚餐的時候Charles沒忍住吻了Erik——一個男人在煮飯這種手忙腳亂的時候看起來真的不應該這麼有魅力，但是Erik穿著圍裙做菜的模樣看起來一點也不像是在煮一個平凡的一天裡的一頓平凡的晚餐，而更像是在上煮菜節目——結果被Erik困在身體跟流理台之間加深了那個吻。如果不是爐子上的水剛好滾了，他懷疑他們大概會把持不住彼此。

 

晚餐相對平靜無波地過去了，晚上Erik不得不回書房去工作，但是趕在孩子們上床睡覺以前結束了工作。他坐在孩子們的床沿唱歌哄他們睡覺，Charles看著他溫柔地把Wanda最喜歡的娃娃放到她懷裡，懷疑自己到底做對了什麼，讓這個男人是屬於他的。

 

孩子們睡著以後他們回到房間，本來要換睡衣，Charles脫掉身上的開襟外套，正要解襯衫的第一顆釦子時突然間靈機一動。

 

已經脫下身上的衣服，剛從衣櫃裡拿出睡衣的Erik發現他停下動作，轉過身對他露出詢問的眼神。Charles非常確定自己臉紅了，他可以感覺到熱氣從脖頸一直竄上他的耳尖，但他咬住下唇，強迫自己繼續下去。

 

他解開第一顆釦子的時候Erik看起來還困惑不解，解到第二顆釦子的時候Erik臉上的表情變得驚訝，到了第三顆釦子的時候Erik垂下了拿著睡衣的手。後者的身上這時只穿著內褲，陰莖的形狀在單薄的布料下逐漸變得明顯，而盯著他的眼神像是某種獵食動物。

 

而有時候，他真的很難想像脫衣服這樣簡單的舉動也可以變得如此色情。

 

他在Erik的注視下一件件地脫掉了身上所有的衣服，早已勃起的陰莖矗立在空氣中，因為滲出的前液而感覺有些涼。Erik直到這時才終於有了動作，他上前一步，大掌直接握上他的陰莖根部，另一隻手則環上他的腰，用一種不容拒絕的姿態將他拉進懷中。

 

「老天，你那富有的創造力的腦袋總有一天會逼瘋我。」Erik在吻上他的時候咕噥，開始套弄起他的陰莖，抱著他的那隻手力道則大得像是要將他嵌入身體。

 

Charles笑起來，笑聲因為Erik一個技巧的套弄而變得破碎。「噢，我的朋友，你毫無概念。」

 

他將手伸進Erik的內褲，期間因為他們誰也不願意結束那個吻所以還試了幾次才成功。Erik已經很硬了，他一握上Erik的勃起後者就不耐地聳動起下身來。

 

他沒讓Erik這樣刺激自己太久，讓他戳刺了幾下就鬆開手，Erik低吼一聲，抓住他的手想讓他去摸自己的陰莖。

 

「乖，去床上躺好，」他強迫自己分開那個吻，安撫自己欲求不滿的丈夫，「你不會後悔的，保證。」

 

Erik的眼睛亮了亮，乖乖地離開更衣室去床上躺好，Charles走出更衣室的時候看到對方乖巧地躺在床上的模樣差點沒忍住笑出來。

 

「我們今天是在提早慶祝我的生日嗎？」Erik在他跟著上床的時候問。

 

這下Charles是真的笑出來了，因為Erik的生日還有好幾個月才到。「不是。」他半靠著自己的丈夫在床上側身躺下，笑著啄了啄Erik的唇角，一邊騰出一隻手在Erik的陰莖上抹上潤滑液。

 

「好吧。」Erik毫無困難地接受了他的答案，放鬆著身體享受他的服務，「不管我做對了什麼，以後讓我多做一點，我喜歡你今天晚上這個樣子。」

 

「你什麼都沒做，親愛的。」Charles不得不戳破他美好的幻想。

 

「那麼為什麼—」Erik因為他撫弄自己的手而舒服地瞇起眼。

 

那個問題讓Charles停下動作，他歪過頭，看著自己的丈夫，「你不喜歡嗎？」

 

Erik張開眼，平時總是顯得很銳利的眼睛裡全是情欲，顯得朦朦朧朧的，「你瘋了嗎？」他不可思議地問，「我 **當然** 喜歡。」

 

Charles再次繼續手上的動作，「那我們就沒有問題了。」

 

他放開握著Erik勃起的手，撐起身體將自己懸在Erik身上。

 

「Charles，你還沒—」Erik在他將他的勃起抵住自己的身體時驚訝地道。

 

「我知道。」Charles壓抑地道。雖然下午才做過，但完全不擴張果然還是太勉強了。

 

他緩緩地降下身體，盡可能地在不用傷自己的情況下讓自己容納住Erik。

 

Erik完全不敢動，甚至連眼睛裡的情欲都消散了一點，看起來才像是那個沒擴張就被進去的人。

 

完全進去後Charles對Erik露出一個微笑，有一點疼，但是還好，而這個姿勢Erik感覺起來進去得不可思議地深。他們維持著這個姿勢，Erik一臉戒慎地看著他，但是沒動，直到開始習慣他的Charles試探性地動了一下，打破了僵持。

 

「感覺起來還好。」他說，對自己的丈夫皺了皺鼻子。

 

Erik吐出一口氣，「天啊，Charles，你差點嚇死我。」

 

「我知道我在做什麼。」Charles反駁，說完又補充：「而且我是對的。」

 

「你還是很有可能會受傷。」Erik瞪著他。

 

「除了我沒有。」Charles才不會滿足他丈夫那個本來就已經大到不行的自尊。

 

他動了一下自己的身體——這一次的幅度遠比第一次來得更大——當他再次坐下來以後他們兩個人都忍不住輕哼了一聲。

 

「除此之外，」他慢條斯理地補充，一邊緩慢地移動身體，讓自己用一種他非常肯定會逼瘋Erik的速度吞吐著對方的陰莖，「別告訴我你不喜歡，因為我知道你很喜歡。」

 

他體內的勃起變得更硬，Erik的手按上他的腰側，固定住他的身體，「你是對的，」在他身下的人咬牙切齒地道，開始大幅度地動起來，「我 **非常** 喜歡。」

 

※

 

「所以，你要告訴我到底是什麼在困擾你了嗎？」Erik的手指捲著他的頭髮，問。

 

Charles本來已經要睡著了，幾個小時以內做了兩次徹底消耗了他全部的體力。他的身體舒服地痠痛著，縱慾的結果就是明天也許會付出不小的代價，但是偶爾這樣盡情享受性愛的感覺很好。

 

「我告訴過你沒事了。」他睡意濃厚地說，用鼻尖蹭了蹭自己的丈夫。

 

他是真的沒什麼好不滿意的，那本來就只是他在鑽牛角尖，那些人盡可以覬覦Erik，但是只有他可以讓Erik有今晚那些反應。他調整了一個舒服的姿勢，喟嘆，身體徹底放鬆下來。

 

「但是如果你一定要知道的話，」他貼著Erik的手臂，因為對方的體溫熨燙著自己的眼睛太舒服而沒睜開眼，「我不喜歡我們出門的時候有一些人看你的眼神。」

 

Erik原本在玩他頭髮的手停住了，向下滑到他的後頸，溫暖的手掌讓Charles差點舒服地呻吟出聲。

 

或者他真的這麼做了也不一樣。

 

「為什麼？」Erik問。

 

「像是他們有機會—」Charles回答。

 

「Charles？」

 

Charles不是沒有聽到Erik在叫他的名字，但是他真的太睏了。他最後一次用鼻尖蹭了蹭自己的丈夫溫暖的身體，放任自己的意識滑進黑暗裡。

 

※

 

Charles的心情最近有一點憂鬱。

 

通常人們的第一個反應會認為這是因為天氣，但Charles非常確定這跟天氣完全沒有關係。人行道上的葉子是快掉光了沒錯，但因為已經進入十二月，到處都是充滿節日氣息的氣氛，在這種情況下會是因為天氣的原因才怪。

 

他的心情憂鬱，是因為他的丈夫Erik Lehnsherr。

 

而且跟幾周以前他一時賀爾蒙失調所以變得憂鬱沒有關係，這一次真的是Erik的錯。他的丈夫最近很常跟他們的兩個孩子在一起，問他們在做什麼也說不出個所以然，讓他覺得自己被冷落了。

 

說實話，這大概是一件好事，因為Erik工作一直很忙，孩子們一向比較黏他，但是Erik一回家孩子們就立刻拋下他跑向Erik還是很讓他受傷。

 

「我覺得他們比較喜歡你。」他哀傷地告訴自己的丈夫。

 

「你知道那不是真的，」Erik把他拉進一個擁抱，低頭吻了吻他，「我到現在還是沒辦法讓他們改掉有什麼事情就去找你的習慣。」

 

那讓Charles覺得稍微好過一點，Erik不久以前告訴他說他們分居的那段時間，他注意到孩子們有什麼事情只會去找他。顯然這件事情讓他的丈夫飽受打擊，認為自己沒盡到做丈夫跟父親的責任，所以最近一直致力於讓孩子們習慣需要什麼東西的時候第一個要先喊 _Vati_ 。

 

「我猜我只是不習慣。」他告訴Erik，「他們以前很依賴我。」

 

「而你很不依賴我。」Erik口頭上抱怨道，一邊放開他，「我們最好快點做好準備，不然會遲到的。」

 

「我還是不知道為什麼我們今天要出門吃飯。」Charles一邊對著鏡子檢查自己的領結，一邊問。

 

「我告訴過你了，因為我談到了一個大客戶。」正在套西裝外套的Erik漫不經心地說。

 

「這又不是你第一次談到大客戶，我們以前從來沒有因為這特地出去慶祝過。」Charles反駁，拉開放袖扣的那層抽屜準備找搭配的袖扣，因為沒看到適合的所以又關起來，「而且為什麼我們不能去速食餐廳就好？我們在那裡總是比正式餐廳開心。」他轉過身去開Erik的，「借我袖扣，可以—」

 

「Cha—」

 

他的問題和Erik阻止他的聲音重疊在一起，Charles在這時拉開了Erik放袖扣的那層抽屜。他瞪著眼前的抽屜，確定自己沒有看錯，僵硬地轉過頭去看Erik。

 

Erik的手懸在半空中，腳朝他的方向跨了一步，看起來正要準備阻止他。他的兩隻手都露在外面，所以Charles可以很輕易地看見他的手指上並沒有任何東西。

 

「你的戒指，你換位置放了嗎？」他對Erik露出一個虛弱的微笑，指著那格還開著的、Erik的婚戒本來應該在的地方，「我本來想用你的袖扣，然後—」

 

Erik垂下手。

 

他並沒有真正地做出什麼表情，但是Charles太了解Erik了，了解到那是他在想說詞的樣子。

 

所以Erik **知道** 戒指不在那裡。

 

「你的戒指呢，Erik？」他問，「是不是孩子們拿去玩的時候弄丟了？還是—」

 

他不是真的說得出另外一個可能，人在震驚的時候可以想到的東西真的很不可思議。

 

Erik的臉上短暫地閃過掙扎，他看得出來那是Erik在決定要不要轉移話題的樣子，他的丈夫有時候會開玩笑說他像是會讀心一樣，現在他真希望自己真的有這種能力，那他就可以知道他想的那個可能是不是真的，Erik拿掉戒指的時候說如果他覺得這一切已經不再值得，他可以就這麼結束，如果Erik現在覺得他們之間的一切不值得了呢？

 

Erik朝他走近了一步。

 

「你不應該要知道。」他最終說。

 

Charles都不知道自己怎麼還笑得出來，「知道什麼？」

 

Erik伸手去拉他的手，Charles只感到心如刀割，現在他知道為什麼他們今晚要出去吃飯了，因為Erik—

 

「你們好慢！」Peter闖了進來，在看見更衣室裡的狀況後猛地停頓。

 

Charles沒有回頭去看站在自己身後的Peter，抿著唇死命不讓自己哭出來。一次已經足夠殘忍，他不能這麼對自己的孩子。

 

「 _Vati_ ？」半晌後，Peter怯生生地問。

 

Erik對Peter露出一個安撫的微笑，「沒事，去叫Wanda過來。」

 

「但是—」Peter還在遲疑。

 

「相信我。」Erik肯定地道。

 

他身後的腳步聲越來越遠，想來是Peter跑去找Wanda了。

 

「你知道那不是真的。」在更衣室裡再次剩下他們兩人時，Erik柔聲道。

 

Charles看著自己的丈夫——或是將再也不是他的丈夫的人——「什麼？」

 

「你正在想的那件事。」Erik執起他的手，在那上面印下一個吻，「你知道事情真正是什麼樣子，你只是不想相信。」

 

Charles機械地看著他的動作，Peter在這時帶著Wanda回來了，他聽到兩個孩子在更衣室外停下腳步。

 

「沒關係，他知道了。」Erik隔著他朝兩個孩子道。

 

他們遲疑地走進來。

 

「但是我以為—」Wanda有點猶豫地說。

 

「 _Vati_ ，你的技術很爛！」Peter大聲地嘆了口氣。

 

Charles猛地轉頭看向站在自己身邊的兩個孩子，「知道什麼？」他問。

 

「事先聲明，這本來不在計畫的一部份。」Erik說，Charles轉過頭回去看Erik，看見對方後退了一步。

 

這個房間雖然叫更衣室，但其實就是大一點的衣櫥，就算站在裡面的人有兩個是孩子，站著四個人還是顯得很壅擠。Erik往後退了一步幾乎已經是到了牆邊，兩個孩子在這時一左一右地抱住他，Charles摟著兩個孩子，不是很確定發生了什麼事。

 

「我告訴過你，不管你在想什麼，事情都不是你想得那樣。」Erik好氣又好笑地說。

 

「你怎麼知道我在想什麼？」Charles忍不住問，Peter不小心笑出聲，又立刻用手按住自己的嘴。

 

「你是對的，我不知道，但是我的確知道這個—」Erik邊說邊將手伸進其中一件大衣的口袋，像是在尋找什麼。

 

他的手一離開大衣的口袋Charles就知道他要做什麼了，只有一種東西能放進他手中那個大小的盒子。

 

「你是對的，我不敢相信這是真的—」他喃喃地道。

 

Erik看起來完全被逗樂了，「為什麼？」

 

「 **兩次** ！Erik Lehnsherr！兩次都是你跟我求婚，你讓我跟你求一次婚會怎麼樣？」Charles簡直不敢相信自己都有第二次機會了居然還是沒能搶在Erik前面，不過話又說回來他也沒想過他還會需要再求一次婚就是了，畢竟他們雖然簽了分居協議，但根本就沒離婚。

 

這下兩個孩子都忍不住笑了起來，「 _Vati_ 本來想要在體育場關門以後帶你進去，在草坪中央跟你求婚。」Wanda一邊笑一邊告訴他，「我說了你一定不會喜歡。」

 

「Wanda。」Erik警告地喊，但是看著他們三個的眼中有著笑意，「他們覺得你會更喜歡簡單一點的場面。」

 

「他們是對的。」Charles摟緊自己的兩個寶貝，不敢相信自己先前竟完全沒意識到他們三個人到底在計劃什麼。

 

「所以我可以開始了嗎？」Erik問。

 

「快點跪下去啦， _Vati_ ！」Peter大喊。

 

Charles覺得自己非常有必要教育兒子讓自己的父親下跪是非常沒禮貌的，但那不是今天。

 

Erik站在那裡看著他，「一年多一點以前，我傷透了你的心。」他說，Charles不由自主地秉住呼吸，「為了那，我永遠都會感到抱歉。」

 

「那不是你的錯，」他告訴Erik，「至少那不是你一個人的錯，我現在已經知道了。」

 

那讓Erik的眼中浮起笑意，「我們的進步驚人，對吧？」他幽默地道，臉上的神色再次變得正式，「但是仍然，那不能改變我曾經犯下的錯的事實，我希望有一天我做的會是足夠的。」

 

Charles無法移開自己的視線，他不想錯過任何一個Erik的表情，「你知道那是足夠的。」

 

Erik用那深情得讓Charles想哭的表情看著他，「而你的第一個直覺是我會讓你走，在我幸運地再次擁有你以後？」他看了一眼Charles剛剛打開後沒關上的抽屜，視線再次轉向他，「如果你不要這麼急著把我推開，你就會發現不只是我的戒指不見了，我趁你不注意的時候拿走了你的戒指，我—」他看起來很緊張，「我不是真的很確定你會喜歡，但是我請人把它們融在一起，用它們重新製作了兩枚新的戒指。」

 

_噢，他不可能真的這麼做了，他沒有這麼浪漫—_

 

Erik緩緩跪下，對著他打開手中的戒盒。他們會定期把戒指送去清潔，但深色的盒子中白銀的指環閃閃發光，看起來跟新的一樣。

 

「人們說最珍貴的東西必須經過淬煉才能真正顯露出價值，我想我們的婚姻也是一樣，所以我讓人用我們的舊戒指做了新的—」他吞嚥著，「好吧，我猜不是真的是新的，但是那是整件事的重點。」他抬頭看著他，眼中的水光讓那雙灰綠色的眼睛變得翠綠，「所以，我想問你，Charles Francis Xavier，你願意接受我做為你的丈夫嗎？」

 

一左一右地擁著他的孩子們在這時放開了他，Charles上前一步，低頭看著自己跪在地上的丈夫，「我不喜歡你不問我就毀掉我的戒指。」他說，在Erik眼中的光芒完全熄滅以前對後者露出一個微笑，「但是的，Erik，我非常喜歡。」

 

Erik吞嚥著，「這代表你的答案是願意嗎？」

 

「噢，」Charles笑著搖了搖頭，聽見自己的笑聲中滿是鼻音。他伸手覆上Erik的手，就像很多年前他在所有愛他們的人面前承諾時的那樣，在他們的家人前牽住對方的手，「Erik Magnus Lehnsherr，我當然願意。」

 

\-----Do You Like It 完-----


	16. 番外：The Difference between Dinner and Supper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete從來都不相信自己的兩個父親會離婚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter Maximoff/Crystalia Amaquelin暗示。

Peter從來都不相信自己的兩個父親會離婚。

 

他的雙胞胎姊妹Wanda有時候會警告他不要總是惹麻煩，顯然根據研究，因為孩子而起爭執是伴侶失和的主要原因之一，但Peter完全不覺得這個結論可以套用在他的兩個父親身上。

 

Daddy跟 _Vati_ 離婚，認真的？即使全美國的伴侶都離婚了，Peter也沒辦法想像他們兩個人會離婚，因為他們兩人的感情好得不像是結婚將近二十年的伴侶。

 

從他有記憶以來，他就沒怎麼看過他的兩個父親吵架。已經升上高中的他現在當然知道他們兩個不是不會吵架，而是不會在他們面前吵架，Wanda要是有在晚上十點以後下過樓就會看到Daddy跟 _Vati_ 在客廳下棋，一邊嚴肅地討論問題的樣子。

 

除此之外，他嚴重懷疑比起他，Wanda更讓父親們憂心。他發誓前一天晚上他下樓喝水的時候聽到客廳傳來Daddy憂心忡忡地跟 _Vati_ 說Wanda實在是太乖了，他記得自己在他們的年紀惹得麻煩遠遠得比Wanda還要來得多。

 

「你在胡扯，Pietro。」Wanda翻了一個白眼，加快腳步走進地鐵車廂。

 

Pietro是他的暱稱，只有家人會這樣叫他。他小時候有一陣子非常喜歡狗狗巡邏隊，為了學其中一個角色說話，所以把自己的名字改成Pietro，從此以後這個暱稱就一直跟著他，不管他怎麼抗議都沒有用。

 

年少無知指得大概就是他這種情況，但是他堅持狗狗巡邏隊是很好看的卡通。

 

「是真的。」他追進車廂。

 

Wanda轉向他，「他們差點離婚過，記得嗎？就在我們—」她思索了一下，「七歲還八歲的時候。」

 

「哪一對伴侶沒有鬧過離婚。」這下換Peter翻白眼了。

 

「那不一樣，他們 **差點** 就真的離婚了，你記不記得那時候他們在客廳裡跟我們說他們要離婚了？那是我唯一一次看到 _Vati_ 哭，後來Daddy還搬去書房睡，別告訴我你不記得書房裡原本是沒有床的。」

 

「書房的床不是那次重新裝潢的時候才放進去的嗎？」Peter不太確定地問。

 

「天啊， **當然不是** 。」Wanda無法相信似地道，「先離婚，然後才有床，重新裝潢是他們和好之後的事。」

 

「我一直以為那張床是給我們兩個用的。」Peter懷疑地說，「我的意思是，他們根本不用那張床，他們吵架以後只會去睡沙發，然後另外一個人就會去可憐兮兮地要求和好。」

 

Wanda看他的眼神充滿了鄙夷，「那是他們的書房，如果不是因為分居，為什麼要在裡面特地放一張床？」

 

「所以我才說那是給我們兩個人用的。」Peter抗議。

 

書房的那張單人床也許是他在整棟房子裡最喜歡的地方，Daddy和 _Vati_ 的工作都很忙，即使在家，也有很長的時間都在書房裡。小時候他最喜歡待的地方就是書房的那張單人床，他跟Wanda會擠在那張床上一起看故事書，一邊陪著Daddy和 _Vati_ 工作。

 

Daddy會在工作得太久而在椅子上活動身體時轉過來對他們笑，下樓泡茶的時候還會替他們泡放了棉花糖球的熱巧克力， _Vati_ 雖然不會像Daddy一樣主動泡飲料給他們喝，但是他知道 _Vati_ 會在他不小心睡著以後把他抱回房間。

 

他喜歡看兩個父親相處的樣子，他們會在視線不經意對上的時候對著彼此微笑，還有幾次 _Vati_ 在書房裡開完視訊會議以後打開門，心情很差地用德文跟Daddy抱怨他手下的員工全是笨蛋，Daddy總是會笑著給他一個擁抱，用英文安慰把自己的下巴壓在他的肩膀上的 _Vati_ ，一邊聽 _Vati_ 繼續用德文抱怨。

 

他喜歡看兩個父親相處，有時候以他們的年紀來說那實在有點噁心，但是大部分的時候那讓他想他以後跟自己的伴侶相處也要跟他們一樣。

 

所以那是為什麼他不相信他們兩個人會離婚，他們太愛彼此了，他沒有辦法想像他們兩個人不愛彼此的樣子。

 

「為什麼我會有一個像你這樣的兄弟？」Wanda用德文喃喃地問，Daddy總是說她挫敗的時候反應跟 _Vati_ 幾乎一模一樣。

 

Peter本來想反駁，但地鐵在這個時候到站了。今天是新學校開學的第一天，他們走出地鐵，沒繼續爭論究竟誰的記憶才是準確的，而是開始討論起新學校的事情來。

 

開學第一天總是差不多，拿到課表跟分配到置物櫃以後就可以走了，連課都不用上。Peter試完自己的置物櫃密碼，確認是可以用的以後正準備去找Wanda，卻被一個置物櫃在他的置物櫃附近的女孩叫住。

 

「嗨，」女孩友善地跟他打招呼，大大的眼睛裡有著好奇，「抱歉打擾了，但是我想我剛剛有在大教室*看到你，」她將手壓在自己的胸前，「我是Crystalia Amaquelin，如果你想要的話，你可以叫我Crystal，我的朋友大部分都這樣叫我。」

 

「Peter，」Peter告訴她，「Peter Maximoff。」

 

Crystal露出一個小小的微笑，「Peter，」她重複，「我可以叫你Peter嗎？」

 

Peter點點頭。

 

Crystal臉上的笑容變得更明顯，她的牙齒很整齊，就像所有在上東區上學的孩子一樣，但笑的時候露出了一點點尖尖的虎牙，看起來很可愛。

 

「我希望你不會覺得我太過打擾，只是我不記得我之前見過你，你知道，在這麼多年後你很難錯過任何一個同年級的人—」

 

「Crystal！」一群女孩在這時朝他們走了過來，其中一個看起來像是領頭的女孩打斷他們，「妳怎麼這麼慢？」

 

「A。」Crystal和那個女孩打招呼，「我在跟Peter說話，你們之前見過嗎？」

 

兩人搖搖頭，Crystal轉向Peter，指著那個女孩，「Peter，這是Astra。」她介紹道，然後又轉向那個女孩，「A，這是Peter。」

 

「Peter Maximoff。」Peter簡單地道，沒真的打算跟另外一個女孩說話。他不是在上東區長大的，但是不代表他看不出來那個叫Astra的女孩是那種在學校裡表現得跟女王一樣的女孩。

 

讓他比較驚訝的是從Crystal跟Astra的互動看來，Crystal在新生裡的地位很高，通常有這種地位的女孩不會像Crystal一樣和善。

 

「Maximoff？」果然，如他所預料的一樣，Astra非但沒有跟他打招呼，還挑高了眉，「我不覺得我聽過這個姓。」

 

那傲慢的態度讓他起了反抗心理，作為Charles Xavier跟Erik Lehnsherr的小孩，如果他有學到任何東西的話，那就是他非常反感那些只是因為他是Xavier跟Lehnsherr的小孩才跟他說話的人。Daddy說他這一點比較像他，因為Xavier家族雖然主要的活動範圍在上州，但幾乎每一代都有在上東區活躍的成員。Daddy一直很低調，認得他的人比較少，所以剛結婚的時候不得不出席社交場合時還會說自己姓Lehnsherr，那在他被人認出來是一個Xavier以前總是可以讓他安靜一陣子。

 

但後來 _Vati_ 的姓就沒這麼好用了，所以在很久以前Daddy就不再這樣做，顯然為這 _Vati_ 失落了一陣子，還提過要讓公司把招牌上自己的姓氏拿掉。他們結婚的時候兩個人都沒有換姓，Daddy自稱自己姓Lehnsherr時總是會讓 _Vati_ 露出那種太過燦爛的笑容。

 

「我住在下城區。」知道對方真正在說什麼，他故意誤導道。「那是為什麼妳不認識我，我以前在下城區的學校讀書。」他轉向Crystal，真誠地告訴她。

 

Crystal眨眨眼，快速地看了一眼站在他們旁邊的那群女孩，「我很抱歉，我以為—」

 

她那擔心他待會就會被關進廁所的模樣讓Peter莫名有些想笑，「沒關係。」

 

「我跟Crystal都住在第五大道上。」Astra說，那差不多就是指他不配跟Crystal說話的意思。「你的雙親是做什麼的？」

 

開始了，Daddy稱為分級的過程，通常情況下姓氏、地址，跟父母的職業是三大要素。他知道自己只需要報上Xavier或Lehnsherr就可以保證他在學校直到畢業都暢行無阻，但是他不想這麼做，父親們總說姓氏是其中一個他的親生父母留給他最珍貴的東西，Astra對他的姓氏表現出的鄙夷實在有點惹到他。

 

況且，他都不知道Astra到底在驕傲什麼，那都是她父母的成就，也不是她的。

 

「那不關妳的事。」他冷冷地道。

 

Crystal在這時上前一步，用自己的身體擋在他跟Astra中間。「我們該走了，」她快速地說，牽起Astra的手，一邊轉過頭對他露出一個讓他快點離開的眼神，「我在想去吃點霜凍優格。」她告訴Astra，強硬地拉著Astra走了。

 

剩餘的女孩跟在他們後面，被留在原地的Peter挑眉，拿出手機給Wanda打電話。

 

Wanda沒打算馬上回家，而是打算去跟Victor約會。Peter都不知道自己怎麼會沒想到這點，這兩個人一向就離不開彼此，他應該早就想到他們兩個人在終於同一間學校以後會變得更黏對方。

 

他離開學校，準備坐地鐵回家，離開學校的時候還遠遠地看到Crystal和那群刻薄的女孩坐在博物館前的台階上吃冰淇淋。她跟Astra坐在同一級台階，其她的女孩則坐在她們兩人下面的幾級。考慮到今天是陰天，Peter嚴重懷疑那跟她們需要一個地方坐著吃東西沒有關係，但他從來都弄不懂那些人到底在想什麼，也許下次他看到Sharon祖母的時候可以問問，Raven姑姑總是說Sharon祖母在讀書的時候就是那種在學校裡領頭的刻薄女孩。

 

他到家的時候兩個父親都在客廳，他們各自佔據著沙發的一邊，咖啡桌上則各自放著兩台電腦，看起來大概是在工作，但Peter仍然不可避免地注意到兩人的呼吸稍嫌太過急促，而兩台電腦早已進入了休眠模式。

 

就像他說的，以他們的年紀來說有時候他們相處的模式實在有點噁心。

 

他在心中悄悄翻了一個白眼，走進客廳。「Wanda跟Victor去約會了，晚餐以前會回家。」他告訴兩個父親。

 

「我以為你們今天會更晚一點？」Daddy問。

 

「唔，今天就只是去拿課表跟置物櫃而已。」他在單人的沙發上坐下，一邊扯松自己制服的領帶，「我好餓，我們可不可以早一點吃午餐？」

 

雖然還沒到午餐時間，但是早上這樣折騰後他還是有些餓了。

 

「當然。」Daddy站起來。

 

Peter奇怪地看了一眼坐在沙發上的 _Vati_ ，通常他在家的時候都是他負責煮飯的。

 

「我晚一點有一個午餐會議。」注意到他的視線， _Vati_ 簡單地解釋。

 

「新學校怎麼樣？」Daddy的聲音伴隨著鍋子的碰撞聲從廚房中傳來。

 

「還行，我猜。」Peter跟進廚房中幫忙。

 

他在走進廚房的時候看見他跟Wanda每一年生日的時候在門框上紀錄的身高，那突然讓他想起了另外一件事。

 

「Daddy，為什麼我們從來沒搬過家？」

 

正在把鍋子裝水的Daddy楞了一下，「為什麼這麼問，你不喜歡這棟房子嗎？」

 

Peter搖搖頭，「不是，只是今天同學在討論地址，我突然想到 _Vati_ 以前說過我們會搬到公園附近，」他好奇地看著自己的父親，「為什麼後來我們沒有搬？」

 

Daddy失笑，關掉水龍頭的水，把鍋子放到爐子上，「因為沒必要，搬家太麻煩了，你們那時候年紀又小，搬家就代表你們得轉學到新的學校， _Vati_ 以前轉學的時候適應得很辛苦，我們覺得沒必要讓你們也經歷那些。」他側過頭看著他，「除此之外，我以為你喜歡你的舊學校？」

 

「我是喜歡。」Peter同意，皺了皺鼻子，「新學校的同學很刻薄。」

 

Daddy苦笑起來，「我想像得到，但是那間學校的師資比普通的公立學校好很多。」

 

「他們對你很刻薄？」拿著空了的馬克杯走進廚房的 _Vati_ 皺眉。

 

「不是什麼我無法應付的。」Peter連忙解釋。他可不想全學校的人都知道他是誰，那麼接下來他的問題就不是要應付刻薄的女孩了，他更希望自己可以跟在以前的學校一樣就只是當自己。「而且我還是有交到朋友。」

 

那說服了他的兩名父親，他們專心地準備起午餐來。 _Vati_ 進到廚房後就沒什麼他的事了，他轉而到流理台前的高腳椅上坐著，看兩名父親準備午餐。

 

要出門的 _Vati_ 已經換上了外出的衣服，所以真正在煮飯的人還是Daddy， _Vati_ 則會把Daddy需要的東西遞給他。即使經過了這麼多年，Peter還是沒搞懂他們兩人到底是怎麼知道對方需要什麼的，他們什麼都不用說，就是知道對方需要什麼。

 

Daddy覺得那是因為他的廚藝是跟 _Vati_ 學的，所以他們在廚房裡有相同的思考模式，但Peter覺得那完全是胡扯，他跟Wanda的廚藝也是跟 _Vati_ 學的，在廚房裡還是必須一個指令一個動作。

 

瞧，如果他像Daddy一樣把砧板跟菜刀放在流理台上而沒事先說一聲的話，一定會被從冰箱裡拿完食材的 _Vati_ 撞到。

 

但是Daddy非但沒有撞到 _Vati_ ，反而還像是可以心靈感應似地先側開身體，站到水槽面前，並在 _Vati_ 把食材放到水槽邊時打開了水。

 

Peter撐著自己的下巴，看著兩名父親的互動。

 

Daddy在從 _Vati_ 手中接過食材時對 _Vati_ 露出一個微笑， _Vati_ 沒笑，但臉上的表情變得柔和了一些。

 

他一直很喜歡看兩個父親相處，他們的相處有時候以他們的年紀來說確實有點噁心，但是更多的時候，那總是讓他想，他以後跟自己的伴侶相處也要跟他們一樣。

 

因為光是看著他們看著彼此的模樣，就讓他看見了愛情本身。

 

※

 

說實話，不管這件事已經發生過多少次了，Peter還是沒辦法習慣聽別人談起自己的父親時那種極具傳奇色彩的感覺。

 

他們口中的 _Vati_ 總是像是代表了美國夢本身：來自德國猶太裔的中產階級家庭，十幾歲的時候因為喪父而跟母親移居美國。他的母親必須做兩份工作才有能力讓他讀大學，但當然他本身也很優秀，用全額獎學金進了哥倫比亞大學，並在那裡認識了Xavier家族的長子Charles Xavier，並在和他結了婚之後以三十五歲的年紀成為所屬公司的冠名合夥人。

 

Peter從來沒有喜歡過人們這樣說 _Vati_ 跟Daddy的故事時的語氣，他們口中的Daddy像是一種獎品，好像人們想到他的時候想到的是他的姓氏而非是他這個人，而其它時候他們則表現得像是 _Vati_ 所有的成就都是因為他跟Daddy結了婚。

 

不，不只是因為那個，他聽過人們在私底下稱 _Vati_ 為鯊魚，因為他在工作上就像鯊魚一樣銳利。

 

但仍然，那不是他熟悉的父親們，他記得自己小時候 _Vati_ 為了工作而經常一天工作超過二十小時，現在雖然工作的時間比較彈性，但還是經常在接到工作的郵件後在書房裡待上好幾個小時，或經常需要出差。成為冠名合夥人以後工作基本上算是全年無休， _Vati_ 就連休假的時候都必須手機不離身，以避免自己臨時必須工作。

 

而Daddy，人們總將Daddy描繪成某種天之驕子，或是童話故事中的王子，富有、聰明、英俊，穿著禮服生活在城堡之中，但是他的Daddy分明更喜歡穿著家居服，泡一壺熱茶舒舒服服地窩在他們在下城區的家中一樓的沙發上。

 

「—我的爸爸去年聖誕節的時候去過Xavier家族在威徹斯特的莊園參加聖誕晚宴，但是那天Erik Lehnsherr跟Charles Xavier都沒有出席。」Astra告訴那群總是跟在她身後的女孩們。

 

聖誕節？他想起來了，去年的聖誕節跟光明節重疊，所以那天他們去Edie祖母家吃飯了。

 

Peter嘆了口氣，關起自己的置物櫃。倒不是說他故意偷聽什麼的，但是當有人提起自己父親的名字時，那實在很難錯過，尤其說話的人跟自己只隔了幾個置物櫃的時候。

 

「—他幾乎不出席任何社交場合，我聽說有時候他會邀請人回家吃晚餐，但是很少，我的爸爸用盡了任何方法也拿不到邀請函。」其中一個女孩說。

 

「我聽說他就是個痛恨社交的混蛋。」另外一個女孩說。

 

「你的爸爸為什麼想去他家吃飯？」他轉過身，介入那群女孩們的對話，好奇地問。他是真的想知道那些對 _Vati_ 充滿崇拜的同學到底在想什麼，他們要是見過 _Vati_ 在書房累到趴在書桌上睡著的樣子就會知道他也是人。

 

Astra看他的眼神彷彿他智商遲緩，「當然是為了討論工作。」

 

她說話的時候總是帶著一股高高在上的感覺，他聽說Crystal是北大西洋某個小島的公主，家族非常富有也非常低調，那很大程度解釋了Crystal在女孩們中的地位，但Crystal的脾氣很好，相比之下Astra更像是被寵壞了的驕縱公主。

 

或者以女孩們的相處模式看來，她真的是也說不定。

 

「他家的晚餐餐桌上禁止討論工作。」Peter好脾氣地解釋，Daddy對這一點非常堅持，他說那樣對健康不好。

 

Astra鄙夷地看著他，「你怎麼知道？去過他家吃晚餐的人屈指可數—」

 

「因為他是我父親。」他打斷Astra。

 

所有的人都瞪大眼。「Erik Lehnsherr是你父親？」半晌後，其中一個女孩僵硬地問。

 

他點頭。裝傻是一回事，但是聽自己的父親被人說是混蛋又是另外一回事了。

 

「不可能。」Astra直覺地道，「你的姓—」她猛地停住，「我聽說他有兩個領養的小孩，但是他從來不讓他的小孩出席社交場合，所以沒有人知道他的小孩姓什麼。」

 

「Maximoff。」Peter好心地提示，「就是我。」

 

「證明。」Astra傲慢地下令。

 

她理所當然的語氣讓Peter差點笑出來，但他還是拿出自己的手機，打開相簿，叫出他跟 _Vati_ 最近的一張合照。

 

「他會笑。」其中一個女孩用驚嘆的語氣說，「我聽說他從來不笑的。」

 

 _噢，你們沒看過他大笑的樣子。_ Peter壞心地想。

 

他將手機收回口袋裡，「所以並不是針對任何人，但是我們的晚餐餐桌只對家人開放。」

 

好吧，那不全然是真的， _Vati_ 有時候真的會請朋友回家吃飯，雖然大部分都是Daddy逼他的，但Emma阿姨跟Azazel叔叔就跟他們一起吃過飯。Daddy有時候也會，但是Hank叔叔自從跟Raven姑姑結婚以後就不再算是朋友了，所以最常帶朋友回家的還是他跟Wanda。

 

上課鈴在這時響了，Peter下意識地看了一眼牆上的時鐘，他的下一節課是拉丁文不能遲到。「該走了。」他指了指時鐘，留下那群還站在走廊裡的女孩，拿著自己的課本匆匆離開。

 

※

 

他見到Crystal的時候是第二天放學的時候，他正準備去搭地鐵，發現Crystal難得獨自走在街上。

 

「嗨，」他小跑著追上Crystal，跟對方一起走著，「妳的朋友們呢？」

 

Crystal似笑非笑地瞅了他一眼，「你指我的跟班。」她糾正。

 

那直白的說法讓Peter楞了一下，反應過來以後又忍不住開始大笑，「我有表現得這麼明顯嗎？」

 

「還好。」Crystal看起來完全沒有被冒犯到的樣子，「但是你昨天確實把她們嚇得不輕，我花了一點時間才弄懂到底發生了什麼。」

 

「不是故意的，但是她們在說我的父親的壞話。」Peter毫無歉意地說。

 

「你之前怎麼沒提過？我真的擔心過你會被關到廁所裡。」Crystal的語氣裡有淡淡的譴責。

 

這下Peter是真的感到抱歉了，「我不喜歡人們因為我們的身分而對我們有區別，我們只是一個普通的家庭。」

 

Crystal居然就這樣原諒了他，她笑起來，「我想我知道你在指什麼。」

 

Peter這才慢半拍地想起後者公主的身分，「妳的麻煩肯定比我多。」

 

「在這裡還好，但是在家裡是的。」Crystal不太介意地說，「這也是為什麼我的家族把我送到這裡，他們不想要我變得太自我中心。」

 

「妳完全不會。」Peter迅速地說。

 

Crystal側眸看了他一眼，Peter覺得有什麼在他的心上狠狠地撞了一下。

 

「謝謝你，Peter。」她愉快地說，一邊停下腳步，「我到了。」她指著一旁，Peter這才注意到他們此時站在一棟公寓前，而他早就走過了地鐵站的入口。「明天學校見？」

 

「明天學校見。」他不太好意思地說。

 

那一天他心情愉快地回到家，在之後他和Crystal成為了朋友，而也許是因為Crystal的關係，學校裡的女孩們沒真正來煩他。雖然男孩們變得異常樂意跟他說話，但那至少解決了他一半的問題。

 

而當那天下班回家的 _Vati_ 困惑地在廚房裡跟Daddy提一個工作上總是想到他家吃晚餐的人最近不知道為什麼改而邀請他在咖啡館吃午餐時，正在客廳裡跟Crystal一起寫作業的Peter只是抬頭看了一下廚房的方向，在看見他的兩個父親正在交換一個快速的吻時又收回視線，一邊試著找出那題Crystal弄不懂的數學題目到底錯在那一個步驟，一邊聽Crystal講解拉丁文正在讀的那本小說創作時的時代背景。

 

Daddy在這時從廚房中探出身體，問他的朋友會不會留下來吃晚餐。

 

他跟Crystal下意識地交換視線，在對方眼中看到相同的笑意，顯然都想到了同一件事。

 

「會。」他揚聲回答自己的父親。

 

\----- The Difference between Dinner and Supper 完-----


	17. 番外：Empty Nest Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 空巢症候群讓Charles感覺到了前所未有的危機。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter Maximoff/Crystalia Amaquelin以及Hank McCoy/Raven Xavier提及。  
> Dirty Talk預警。

「你這是空巢症候群，Charles。」

 

Charles幾乎可以看見自己的妹妹歪著頭夾著手機，一邊跟他講電話一邊在房子中忙碌的身影。

 

「那不是真的，」他義正嚴詞地否認，「空巢症候群不是應該發生在孩子們離家去上大學以後嗎？Wanda跟Peter還在讀高中。」

 

「但是他們不像小時候一樣黏你了，對吧？」Raven一針見血地指出，「說起來，我聽媽說Peter在跟某個遙遠的國家的公主約會，那是真的嗎？」

 

Charles的肩膀立刻就垂了下來。

 

他挺喜歡Crystal那個小女孩，但是那不代表他很樂意想像自己的兒子有一天可能會因為那個女孩而搬到一個遙遠的小島。Crystal在私底下表現得就像是個教養很好的普通女孩，所以在Peter開始跟她約會以後他一直覺得那只是兩個孩子在談戀愛，直到有一天他跟Sharon因為孩子們到底應不應該在這一季的社交季上正式亮相而吵起來時，他那一向痛恨社交場合的兒子居然罕見地站在祖母那一邊。

 

更讓他驚恐的是，事後他去問Peter為什麼時，他的兒子用一種為了愛情義無反顧的表情告訴他說Crystal來自皇室，他遲早會需要出席那種場合。

 

「是真的，她的名字是Crystal。」他悲傷地告訴自己的妹妹，「我覺得Peter已經準備好跟她一起搬去那座小島了。」

 

他那毫無良心的妹妹在電話的另一端放聲大笑，「別擔心，Charles，上一次我問他的時候，他的未來計畫還是去哈佛念大學，就像你當初一樣。」

 

兒子的優先考量是他的母校讓他感覺稍微好了一點，直到Raven冷不防地又補上另外一刀。

 

「除此之外，Victor的家在紐約，就算Wanda跟Peter都結婚了，至少有一個孩子跟你住在同一個城市。」

 

原本打算上樓的Charles在客廳中停下腳步，「他們只有十八歲，我們可以不討論他們結婚以後的事嗎？」他冷靜地問。

 

「好吧，好吧。」Raven笑著同意，「空巢老人。」

 

Charles看著窗外的街景，憂鬱的連反駁的心情都沒有。以前兩個孩子還小得不能單獨待在家裡時，他總是習慣在這裡等兩個孩子放學。從這個角度可以看到校車停下的位置，他總是在這裡看著校車緩緩駛入街區，並在校車豎起停牌時起身去開門。兩個孩子會朝他跑來，一邊七嘴八舌地跟他分享學校裡發生的事。

 

那明明像是昨天才發生過的事，結果在一個眨眼間兩個孩子已經長這麼大了。他想到自己剛剛接到Peter打給自己說他跟Wanda放學後都要去約會所以他們不會回家吃晚餐的電話，覺得頭頂的烏雲更厚重了。

 

電話另外一端的Raven安靜下來，短暫的沉默後，她再次開口：「Charles。」

 

「什麼？」空巢老人Charles哀傷地問。

 

「這沒有這麼糟，」Raven放柔聲音，「往好處想，你跟Erik可以有更多的時間相處，你知道我跟Hank有多想要這種獨處的時間。」

 

那稍微驅散了Charles頭頂的烏雲，他確實知道。他的姪子剛滿十歲，正是最鬧騰的年紀，他記得兩個孩子在那個年紀時Erik跟他有多頭疼。

 

「仍然，我需要時間適應他們不在家。」他告訴Raven。

 

Raven再次笑起來，「你會做得很好的。」

 

電話的背景裡傳來他的姪子叫媽媽的聲音，「等等。」Raven說，接著Charles聽見電話另一端傳來模糊的對話，想來是Raven用手摀住了手機在跟自己的兒子說話。

 

他在腦海中想像他的妹妹穿著家居服赤腳走過客廳跟自己的孩子說話的畫面，他的小女孩不知不覺間已經長這麼大了，年輕的時候滿身的刺在他不知道的時候全然褪去，蛻變成現在柔和的模樣。

 

半晌後Raven的聲音再次變得清楚，「我得走了，你知道，晚餐。」

 

那讓想起自己的兩個孩子都不回家吃晚餐的Charles再次垂下肩膀，「快去吧，可不能讓我的姪子挨餓。」

 

他將手機拿離耳邊，按下結束通訊的選項。一雙手在這時從他的身後環過他的腰，與此同時還有一個人將自己的下巴抵在他的肩上，舒適地嘆了口氣。

 

Charles沒掙扎，他不是沒聽見他的丈夫下樓的聲音。

 

「Raven？」Erik問。

 

「嗯。」Charles轉過身面對自己的丈夫。Erik不再繼續靠著他，但是沒鬆開環著他的手。「Wanda跟Peter今天晚上不回家吃晚餐，Peter剛剛打給我，顯然他們兩個人都要去約會。」

 

Erik挑起眉，「Wanda跟Shade家的小子花太多時間在一起了。」

 

Charles都不忍心告訴他的丈夫Wanda跟Victor不是他們此時最大的問題。

 

「我覺得Peter已經準備好跟Crystal一起搬去她的國家了。」他沉痛地指出。為愛走天涯，這聽起來就很像他們的兒子會做的事。

 

出乎意料地，Erik露出了一個笑容。

 

「你這是空巢症候群的初期症狀嗎？」他問。

 

Charles簡直想在自己的丈夫英俊的臉上來上一拳，打掉那討厭的笑容。

 

「絕對不是。」他沒好氣地推開Erik，往廚房裡走去，「你晚餐想要吃什麼？既然他們晚上不回家吃，我想我們可以隨便煮點什麼—」

 

Erik在這時又從後面抱住了他，Charles停下腳步，側過頭朝自己的丈夫投去疑惑的眼神。

 

「我可以為我們做些牛排。」Erik將唇貼在他耳邊，用一種刻意壓低過的性感嗓音提議，「然後我們可以開瓶紅酒—」

 

「我不會把那些定義為隨便煮點什麼。」Charles冷靜地說，但事實上他能感覺到一股電流從Erik的唇貼著的那一側耳朵一路沿著脊椎向下蔓延，而那讓他此時有點感覺不到自己的腳。

 

「以約會來說確實算很簡單了。」Erik在他耳邊輕笑，收緊摟著他的手臂。他在Charles耳邊這樣笑的時候更常發生的場景讓Charles真的差點沒站穩摔到他的懷裡。

 

於是他們真的就這樣在家裡約會起來，結婚以前他們倒是很常這樣做，通常是在Erik的公寓，當然也有很少的時候是在他的，但結婚有了孩子們之後他們就很少這麼做了，他甚至不記得他們上次這麼做是什麼時候。

 

也許是去年夏天孩子們去夏令營的時候？

 

他坐在流理台上看Erik在廚房裡忙碌，一邊跟Erik隨意聊些什麼。Erik正在攪拌濃湯，Charles晃動自己懸空的腳，開始笑起來。

 

「你在笑什麼？」Erik放下木杓，側過身好奇地問。

 

「我差不多做齊了所有我告訴Peter不可以在廚房裡做的事。」他將手撐在流理台的邊緣，展示性地又晃了晃自己的腳。

 

那逗樂了Erik，歲月在他的眼角添了細紋，但是他看起來仍然跟當年那個Charles無可救藥地愛上的年輕男人一樣英俊，甚至因為添了年紀而變得更有魅力。

 

而當他對著Charles微笑，Charles毫無困難地就可以想起二十年前的自己用這樣的姿勢坐在廚房裡看著Erik忙碌的身影時那種知道就是眼前這個人的心情。

 

「幸好他現在不在這裡。」Erik邊說邊拿了一個金屬湯匙盛了一勺濃湯遞到Charles唇邊，「試試看。」

 

Charles順從地張開口，濃湯很好喝，當然，Erik一直都是家裡廚藝最好的那一個。

 

「如何？」Erik問。

 

「很好喝。」Charles對著Erik微笑。

 

那點亮了Erik的神情，而說真的，那不應該是可能的，因為他們已經結婚將近二十年了，再加上交往的那幾年，他已經愛眼前這個男人二十多年了，但是那一刻Charles真的有一種陷入愛河的感覺。

 

Erik繼續回到爐火前，並在這中間不斷拿食物餵食Charles。配菜的奶油蘑菇、一小塊烤得恰到好處的牛排，到了後面Erik甚至拿配菜用的那種連鹽巴都沒有加的水煮花椰菜，理直氣壯地說飲食要均衡。

 

「別再餵我了。」Charles伏在自己的丈夫肩上大笑，「我不想要吃不下我的晚餐。」

 

那總算讓Erik專心回去做他們的晚餐，晚餐終於準備好後他們坐在廚房裡吃他們『簡陋』的晚餐，一邊不著邊際地聊著。

 

也許是因為Erik剛剛煮晚餐時的餵食，盤中的食物還剩下一半的時候Charles已經快吃飽了。他放下刀叉，舉起酒杯將它湊到唇邊喝了一口。

 

香醇的酒液順著他的食道滑落，他放下酒杯，至始至終沒有收回看著Erik的視線。Erik這時正在專心地切自己的牛排，廚房中明亮的燈光讓Charles可以很輕易地看清楚他眼前的男人。男人低頭專注的側臉看起來有些嚴肅，但是他知道當這個男人微笑起來時那會柔化他線條分明的輪廓。

 

這不是一個會讓人在第一眼的時候覺得溫柔的男人，他的輪廓看起來太過冷硬，個性又太過嚴肅，好看的薄唇在思考時總是習慣性地抿著，但是Charles比所有人都知道這個男人有一顆多麼溫柔的內心。

 

在家中，他是一名好父親、好丈夫，他不是一個習慣表達的人，但是他給了他的家人很多的愛，並確保這個家中所有的人都知道他有多麼愛他們。

 

人們覺得這個男人作風冷硬，沒有任何人或任何事會讓他變得柔軟，但那不是真的，而這個男人是他的。

 

哇喔。

 

這個男人是他的。

 

Charles一直知道這一點，但是每一次當他意識到這個事實時，他還是會覺得不可思議。

 

Erik在這時側過頭看了一眼，露出一個介於困惑和被逗樂之間的表情，「為什麼這樣看著我？」

 

Charles看著他的丈夫，心中因為這個認知而滿是驚奇，「你是我的，這到底是怎麼發生的？」

 

Erik困惑地笑起來，罕見地看起來有些害羞。「也許是因為你答應了我的求婚？」

 

「兩次。」Charles補充，即使那已經是很久以前的事了還是有些扼腕，「我還是不敢相信竟然兩次都讓你搶先開口了。」

 

Erik放下刀叉，在椅子上轉向他，完全專心於這場對話上，「如果你跟我求婚的話，你會怎麼做？」

 

「單純地只是問你？」看出Erik的好奇，Charles故意道，隨即被自己逗笑了，「好吧，那不是真的。」

 

他學著Erik在椅子上轉過身面對著對方，坐直身體，清了清喉嚨。

 

「首先，一定要有一頓晚餐。」

 

Erik認真地點頭。

 

「之後我會走路送你回家，你會很害羞，到了你家樓下的時候我們會接吻，然後你會害羞地邀請我上去，但是我會拒絕你，因為我想要的是更多。」

 

他在Erik意識到那是上一個周末他們陪兩個孩子一起看的那部俗套的愛情電影以後放聲大笑，Erik把他攬進懷裡，逞罰性地給了他一個幾乎讓他喘不過氣的吻。

 

「然後呢？」Erik由上而下地看著他，用一種刻意的傲慢語氣問。

 

Charles不知道電影後來是怎麼發展的——因為那部電影實在是太無聊了，到那裡他們就受不了地關掉了——但是那並不妨礙他回答Erik。

 

「一場很完美的性？」他問。

 

所以那很大程度地解釋了為什麼Wanda到家的時候他們兩個人在沒有開燈的房間裡，Erik在Wanda一邊問有沒有人在家一邊上樓的時候立刻就停下動作，Charles全身發燙，身後摟著他的人的手則還在他硬得發痛的陰莖上。

 

「這麼早就睡了？」沒有得到任何回應的Wanda自言自語地問，腳步聲遠離他們的房門。

 

Erik在門外傳來關門聲後再次動起來，Charles在今天晚上的約會後就一直有點熱情過頭控制不太住自己，Erik摀住他的嘴，一邊進出著他的身體。

 

Charles攀著Erik的手臂，Erik摀在他嘴上的手讓他變得有些肆無忌憚，他在Erik懷中扭動，一邊悶悶地呻吟。

 

「我回來了！」一樓傳來大門大聲闔上的聲音跟Peter乒乒乓乓上樓的聲音，「哈囉？有人在家嗎？」

 

他身後的人再次停下來，Charles本來就快到了，連續兩次突然停下又不能繼續很痛苦，不耐地動了動自己的身體。

 

「Charles。」Erik收緊摀在他嘴上的手，聲音像是從牙縫裡擠出來的，聽起來也忍得很辛苦。

 

「你小聲一點，」Wanda的聲音再次出現在走廊，「他們已經睡了。」

 

「這麼早？」Peter奇怪地問。

 

「也許累了吧。」Wanda毫無心機地回答，「他們這幾天確實挺忙的。」

 

然後兩個孩子就各自回房間裡去了，Erik這時終於放開摀在他手上的嘴。Charles大口地喘著氣，試著回復自己太快的心跳。

 

連著兩次被打斷他們都有些軟了，Erik退出他的身體，在床上躺平，「老天，我需要一個假期。」他咕噥。

 

Charles半趴在自己丈夫身上，握住他的陰莖懶懶地套弄起來，「你下周不是要去古巴？」

 

Erik微微抬起頭跟他索吻，Charles低下頭回應對方。

 

「那不一樣，那是工作。」Erik在他們結束那個吻後道，「另外，你不會跟我一起去。」

 

Charles將自己壓在Erik身上，湊到Erik耳邊，「如果我跟你一起去呢？」他壞心地提議，一邊收緊握著自己丈夫陰莖的那隻手，緩慢地上下套弄起來，「我可以在海邊訂一間屋子，白天你去工作，我哪兒也不會去，就留在那裡等你，然後等你結束工作以後—」他刻意停頓。

 

「是的？」Erik喘息著問，身體變得緊繃。

 

「你結束工作以後，會發現我剛剛洗好澡，我會躺在床上等你，身上除了一件浴袍什麼也沒穿，你會發現我已經做好擴張了，因為我想要你，我 **需要** 你—」

 

Erik在這時重新將他壓進床裡，他的勃起再次變得硬挺，濕滑的頂端頂著Charles的臀縫上下滑動。「繼續。」Erik命令，低啞的嗓音因為刻意壓低音量而比平常來得更性感。

 

Charles抓著Erik的手去撫慰自己硬得發疼的勃起，「你會填滿我，進得這麼深，」他因為Erik在這時進入他而不得不停頓一下，「你太大了，但是我不會讓你停下，我喜歡你可以進得這麼深—」

 

「天啊，Charles。」Erik呻吟，撞進他的身體裡。

 

「我想要你，我已經等你等了一天了，你會給我所有我想要的—」

 

「是的，不論你想要什麼。」Erik喘息著重複，舔拭著他敏感的耳朵。

 

太多的快感幾乎將Charles淹沒，他仰起頸子，將自己更送進Erik的懷中。這一切對他而言太多了，房間中的黑暗讓他能夠很輕易地假裝自己此時真的在古巴的度假小屋中，屋外傳來海浪打在不遠處的沙灘上的聲音，他在這裡等了一整天，終於等到Erik結束工作。他是這麼想要Erik，想要得身上的每一吋肌膚都在發疼，而現在他們終於可以毫無顧忌地做愛—

 

他喘息著射在Erik手中，因為太激烈的高潮而有些發暈。他可以感覺到Erik還沒有射，而他的高潮讓Erik更加興奮。

 

「Charles。」Erik呻吟著，握緊了Charles射完後仍然半勃的陰莖。

 

Charles知道他想要什麼，「你會射在我的身體裡，」他喘息著道，在餘韻中感覺著Erik，「那讓所有的人都知道我是你的，人們一看到我就知道我剛剛做了什麼，因為我全身都是你的味道—」

 

Erik撞進他的身體中，陰莖抽蓄著射了。他戴著保險套，不是真的像Charles說的那樣射在他的身體裡，前者在餘韻中又進出了幾下，Charles因為剛才的高潮所以身體這時還很敏感，他感覺著對方在自己的身體中進出，腳趾因為太多的刺激而蜷起，一邊暈呼呼地想Erik是不是也跟他一樣在想像射在他身體裡的感覺。

 

Erik射了以後沒有立刻退出，而是就維持那個姿勢抱著他。等到他們的心跳不再這麼瘋狂地跳動後，Erik放開他，湊上來跟他交換了一個吻。

 

「我愛你，」Erik用一種性愛過後特有的饜足語氣說，「你和你富有創造力的腦袋。」

 

Charles貼著自己丈夫的嘴唇輕笑，「我知道。」

 

「你知道嗎，也許你真的可以跟我一起去古巴。」Erik提議，「當然不是在我工作的時候，知道你在飯店裡我什麼也做不了，但也許你可以在我工作完以後飛過來跟我會合，然後我們可以在古巴一起度過周末？」他在Charles起身去浴室裡清理自己時跟了上來，從背後摟著Charles，透過鏡子跟他對視，「我們好久沒有一起度假了。」

 

「我們之間得有一個人留在家裡看著孩子們，親愛的。」Charles失笑。十八歲的孩子雖然基本可以照顧自己了，但是在周末時把他們單獨留在家裡可不是一個很好的主意。

 

Erik的臉垮了下來。

 

「我希望他們快點去上大學，」他鬧脾氣地說，「我需要跟我的丈夫有一點獨處的時間。」

 

Charles沒有戳破他的丈夫才是孩子們去夏令營時更放不下心的那一個，「他們會的，很快。」

 

「然後你就會跟我去度假了嗎？」Erik悶悶地問。

 

「那不就是孩子們上大學後人們做的事嗎？」他轉過身笑著啄了啄自己丈夫的唇角，「做自己感興趣的事什麼的？」

 

他用感興趣描述他們的假期安撫了他的丈夫，Erik看起來開心了一點，愉悅地親了他一下後總算去清理自己的身體。

 

要在孩子們不發現他們還醒著的情況下清理自己有一點難度，但他們最終還是把自己整理乾淨，換上睡衣回到床上。

 

「你知道，我們還在交往的時候，我真的想過跟你求婚。」Charles在他們重新回到床上時說，「不止一次。」

 

「喔？」Erik好奇地道，一邊伸出手擁著他，「什麼時候？」

 

「第一次是在學校裡，有一天你來學校接我，我差點就跪下去跟你求婚了。」

 

「真的？」Erik隱約有些被逗樂了，「我做了什麼？」

 

「什麼都沒有，你就只是跟我一起走路而已。」Charles皺了皺鼻子，「我被嚇壞了，因為你什麼都沒做，但是我還是想跟你結婚。」

 

Erik開始低低地笑起來，「所以什麼阻止了你？」

 

「那時候我身上沒有戒指。」Charles洩氣地說，他本來可以在Erik之前跟他求婚的。「除此之外我以為那只是一時衝動，然後第二次我在你家，你在準備晚餐，我看著你，突然間意識到那不是衝動，這就是我接下來的生活裡想要的，我想要你是我生活的一部份。」

 

「你睡著了。」Erik說，在Charles困惑地想問那是什麼意思時繼續道：「那一天下午你來我家找我，結果在等我處理工作的時候睡著了。我忙完了以後去叫你，你在我的床上睡得很熟，整個人暖呼呼的。」

 

他們交往的時候Charles很常在Erik家睡著，倒不是故意的，而是那時候他們的工作都很忙，不只沒什麼時間約會，很多時候就連睡眠也不太夠，所以他常常等著等著就睡著了。

 

「我看起來是不是很英俊？」反應過來Erik在說自己為什麼求婚的Charles半開玩笑問，腦海中浮現年輕的自己睡在Erik舊公寓床上的畫面，「像是個迷人的王子一樣？」

 

「事實上你那時候有一點流口水，」Erik告訴他，「你那天很累。」

 

沉睡的王子的畫面破碎了，取而代之的是一個趴在床上呼呼大睡，頭髮亂七八糟，嘴角還有口水的人。

 

「我看不出來那怎麼會讓你想求婚。」因為太大的落差而有一點鬧脾氣的Charles說。

 

Erik吻了吻他，「完全相反，我不能讓其他人有機會看到你的這一面，我變得自私，你太好了，我怕別人會意識到你有多麼好然後搶走你，所以第二天我開始計畫應該要怎麼跟你求婚，然後一個月後你答應我了。」

 

「你知道，你其實完全可以什麼都不準備然後直接問我，我還是會說好的。」想起Erik第一次跟自己求婚時的場景，Charles失笑。他的丈夫非常嚴謹，大部分的時候那是一件好事，但少部分的時候，像是求婚這種特殊場合，而在他的認知裡特殊場合必須要有特殊安排的時候，那其實有一點不太妙。

 

「我以為你喜歡？」Erik疑惑地說，「你那時候看起來很感動。」

 

「我看起來很感動是因為我愛你。」Charles毫不留情地指出，「而且我很怕你失敗後會用那樣的陣仗再來一次。」

 

Erik可不是什麼被拒絕後就會放棄的人，越挫越勇反而更像他會做的事。

 

「好吧。」Erik有一點不太確定地說，「那以後—」

 

「越簡單越好。」Charles毫不猶豫地說。

 

他太乾脆的態度有一點兒傷到了他丈夫的心，Charles不得不用很多的吻安撫他，一邊告訴他自己真正在乎的是他本人，而不是其它的東西。

 

「而且，我喜歡你的小驚喜。」他吻了吻自己情緒低落的丈夫的唇角，「像是今天的晚餐。」

 

那總算讓Erik開心起來，他們又隨意聊了一些東西，像是還在交往時的事，後來話題不知不覺地轉到孩子們身上。

 

那大概是全天下所有父母的共同問題，永遠也放心不下自己的孩子。

 

「大學的錄取書什麼時候會下來？」Erik問。

 

「優先錄取的話應該就這幾周吧。」Charles不太確定地道。他雖然在大學裡工作，但是畢竟不是管理部門的。

 

「他們長得真快。」Erik說，聲音裡的睡意開始變得濃厚起來。

 

「感覺起來我們才剛剛把他們帶回家。」Charles同意。

 

他們又說了些不著邊際的話，有些是現實層面的有些則是想想而已，Erik想帶他環遊世界基本上就沒可能，他們兩個人都請不了這麼長的假。

 

在Erik摟著他開始輕輕地打起鼾的時候，Charles在自己的丈夫懷中調整了一個更舒服的姿勢，愜意地吐了口氣。

 

在他徹底地睡著以前，最後停留在他意識裡的，是空巢症候群對伴侶感情的正面影響。

 

孩子們長大了，不像以前一樣依賴他們，但那似乎也不全是壞事，他可以跟Erik擁有更多一起相處的休閒時間以及更讓人滿意的性生活。

 

他的丈夫在今天用一頓晚餐讓他又重新愛上了他，假設一個人再次愛上他一直愛著的那個人是有可能的話。

 

他在睡夢中彎起嘴角，簡直快等不及回家後不需要為孩子們擔心，且不需要跟任何人分享他的丈夫的生活了。

 

\-----Empty Nest Syndrome 完-----


End file.
